The Wisdom of the Sea
by LunarWhispers
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THROUGH IT ALL* It's here. The prophecy that Annabeth and Percy have been fearing. When bonds are tested and loyalty is called into question, who can you trust? Join James and Clair as they learn about their parents lives and the danger they are truly in.*I highly recommend reading TIA first!* PERCABETH and other major canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So heres the first chapter of **_**The Wisdom of the Sea. **_**Warning: a lot of OC's get introduced in this chapter I made an age chart for you and there is a list of the family's at the end of the chapter. Hope this helps. Anyway, here we go :).**

**Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris,Jason, Reyna, Frank- 28**

**Piper, Leo-27**

**Thalia- 26**

**Nico, Hazel- 25**

**Ryan- 14**

**May & Madison -12**

**James Lucas & Claire Zoë - 4 (They will be five in one week from the time this story begins)**

**Silena Carly- 4**

**Ethan Lee -3**

**Zachary Louis & Bianca Maria - 2 (Bianca is slightly older)**

**Jacob 'Jake' Ross - 1**

**Emily Margret- 8 months**

**Daniel Nicolas- 5 months**

* * *

**James:**

James Lucas Jackson was probably the luckiest five year old ever. He had so many people all around him who loved him. He had his mommy and daddy and his Sister Claire and brother Zachy. He had his friends too. There was auntie Thalia and uncle Nico's baby Bianca, who was Zachary's age. There was also Silena, auntie Clarisse and uncle Chris's daughter, who was only the tiniest bit young then James. There was something about her that made James okay with playing wedding when she came over to play with them. Silena's baby brother Jake, who was still too little to play with them just yet. Auntie Piper and uncle Jason had Ethan. He was littler then James, but he was still fun the play with sometime. There was also Emily, who was still a baby, but sometime Auntie Hazel and uncle Frank let him hold her if he was really careful. Daniel was even tinnier then Emily, but sometime he was lucky and uncle Leo would let him hold the baby she auntie Reyna wasn't looking. He knew these people weren't _really _his aunts and uncles, but it didn't matter. Daddy said they were pretty much family. James always had someone to play with.

James also had Camp-half blood. It was this special summer camp were special people get to go. James didn't quite understand what made those people special, but he did know that the Greek Gods were real. The only thing James one about them were there names and the fact that his grandparents were Athena and Poseidon. James love camp because he got to spend all summer with one of his best friends ever: Ryan. Ryan was way older than James, but he was always really nice. James got to practice sword fighting with wooden swords. Kids in James's class did that anyway, but sometimes Daddy let James use real swords.

James as probably one of the two weirdest five year olds too, the other one being his twin sister Claire. While James's friends at school were playing the play-dough, James was reading books at a near fifth grade level. His sites was too. Mommy had told them that they were just really smart and really special. To people in James's class it made him a weird outcast. But James didn't care because James had all of his friends from camp. James could also talk to fish and breath under water. So could Claire. Claire always liked to pretend she was a mermaid. Daddy often laughed and said that she was way to sweet to be a mermaid.

"James! Claire!" Mommy called from downstairs. "Come wash up before daddy gets home!"

James closed his new Ancient Greek book he had gotten for Christmas and ran out the door, smashing into Claire on the way out. There rooms were right next to each other. There apartment was really big. Mommy and daddy shared a room, James and Claire each had a room, Zachary had a room, and their were two more rooms - an office and a room that was full of junk. Claire stood up and put her hand on her hips, her curly black way easy pulled up in pigtails and they bounced as she stood up. Even thought Claire looked a lot like daddy, she was mommy's mini me when she was angry.

"James Lucas! You suppose to let ladies go first." She crossed her arms and walked down the stairs, leaving James laughing at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Mommy lookie, I drew grampa Seidon's house." Zachary said, holding up castle that was surrounded in blue. There were orange blobs I assumed to be fish floating around the castle. Zach had very dark blonde hair and the grey yes that the Athena children have.

I smiled at my younger son. "That's great Zach. Why don't you take your crayons and put them away so we can eat when Daddy get's home." Percy had recently told Oliver he needed some time off the next few months. He had been going tot camp everyday all day in preparation. We both knew it was coming. James and Claire would Celebrate their fifth birthday in one week and the Prophecy would soon begin to unfold. I took a shaky breath and went back to preparing the pasta. James and Claire knew nothing about the prophecy, but I knew. Lucky for me I was able to hide it. The front door opened as soon as I put the pasta on the table.

"Wise Girl! I'm home!" Percy called.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Claire run over to Percy while squealing "Daddy! You're home."

Percy picked Claire up in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Hello my sweet little mermaid." He put her down and she ran off the find her brothers.

"Hello my beautiful Wise Girl." He whispered as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We broke apart and he held me in a hug. "Oh honey, May's going to be spending the night."

I pulled back and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? And why didn't you tell me?"

He kissed my nose. "Don't be mad. Please. A hellhound attacked moms house. Everyone's fine, but the house was pretty damaged. Mom, Paul, and Madison went to stay with Paul's sister. He can't very well explain that his step sons sister who shares a godly parent, but lives with them. She was at camp, but I told her she should stay with us until….. well you know."

I smiled at him. "Yeah okay. Go get washed up, i'll put out another plate." At that moment May walked through the door. As she older her once strawberry blonde hair got light. It wasn't as blond as mine, but it was blonder then it once was. Thalia had taken her to dye the tips pink, much to Percy and Sally's disliking. But May loved it. She was wearing a knit pink ski hat, jean, a black north face Jacket over a host pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black boots. Her face was pink from the cold and she had snow in her hair. It but have started up again. She was wheeling a suit case, but she dropped it suddenly and ran to hug me.

"Annabeth! It's been way too long!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her back. "Yes it has. Go put your stuff in the stud. I pull the bed out for you after dinner."

She smiled "Thanks Annabeth."

About five minutes later we were all sitting around the table eating. James and Claire were having one of their usual conversations about who one the most complex words. Claire's knew word was Ameliorate and James reciprocated with their first birthday both Athena and Poseidon appeared. They both gave them each a gift. Athena gave them extraordinary wisdom. While they had the bodies and minds of five year olds, they had the knowledge of middle school kids. It wasn't so much that she gave them knowledge, but she gave them the ability to retain knowledge easier and faster. And both of them read very well. Poseidon gave them the ability to breath underwater, something they hadn't originally inherited from Percy. Both gods had thought that the gifts would be helpful on their quest when they had to face the prophecy. Though it was interfering, Zeus overlooked it at Thalia's request. She had the ability to keep Bianca from him, and the king of the Gods did not like it. After dinner Percy took Zach upstairs for a bath, James and Claire went in the living room to watch television and May offered to help clean up. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"You wash I'll dry?" She said. She took off her jacket. On her right wrist was a simple silver bracelet with small red jewel mounted on it.

"Nice bracelet." I siad passing her a wet plate.

She smiled. Thanks. Ryan got it for me for Christmas." She giggled. "He even had a Hephaestus kid engrave it. She took it off and held it out to me. I dried my hands and took if from her. Inside the band the words "_Beauty is a light in the hear_t." I handed it back to her and she immediately returned it to her wrist. I went back to washing the dishes. We washed in silence until May spoke.

"I think I might like him as more than a friend." She whispered.

I smiled. "I thought you might."

She turned to look at me. "Really?How?"

"Well Guppy, every since he first came to camp, you two have been practically inseparable." I passed her the last dish then turned to face her. I bent down so we were the same height. "But you're still young May. I only first met Percy when we were twelve. You have time. Plenty of time"

"But Annabeth I-"

I shook my head. "No but's May. Don't rush it. Enjoy being his friend."

May bit her lip but nodded. "Thanks Annabeth."

I smiled again. "So Ryan's settling into camp well?"

May nodded and picked up a glass. "He dropped his last name about a month ago. He says if anyone calls him 'Kessler' that he'll kill them."

"Why would he drop his last name?"

May shrugged. "He tried contacting his mother. She ... well she pretty much said she disowned him and that if he calls her again she will call the police." May shuddered. "I mean, at least I have Sally. She's almost like a mom." She looked up at me with the same Sea green eys that my husband and son possessed. "And I have you Annabeth."

That made me smile even wider. "Thanks sweaty. Why don't you go on and shower. I'll finish up." She thanks me, gave me a quick hug, grabbed her jacket, and ran up the stairs.

"Oof."

"Sorry bro." I heard May exclaim before heading up the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I loved seeinf Percy and May together. I began to put the dishes away when Percy came into the kitchen. He walked up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Zack's asleep. James is reading in his room and Claire is trying to teach her fish to do tricks, then she's going to sleep." He said.

"Do you know how insane that sounds?" I asked spinning in his arms.

"I know, Bubbles doesn't listen and Goldy just _needs _to be the center of attention…"

"Not what I meant Percy." We both laughed. He pulled me over to sit on the couch.

* * *

**Claire:**

Claire peered out of her door and, when she saw the hallway was clear she closed the door. Mommy and daddy usually didn't come into her room after she said she was going to bed. She arranged her pillows on her bed and took out the recorder she hid under her bed. She put it under the pillow that would be where her head would be and pressed play. The soft even breathing and light snoring that she had recorded filled the small bedroom. She grabbed her winter coat and boots. She pulled the coat on of the large Camp T-shirt that used to belong to her daddy, but now functioned as her nightgown. She walked over to the window and pulled it open. She jumped out on to the fire escape and into the cold night air. She closed the window most of the way, careful not to close it completely. She climbed to fire escape up to the top of her building. She walked over to the ledge and sat down, looking at the city in front of her.

Claire came here whenever she had trouble sleeping. No one knew that she came up here, not even her mommy and daddy. Claire had, had bad dreams for as long as she could remember. She saw how worried the dreams made her mommy and daddy so she stopped telling them about it. It started as normal nightmares, but now the dream was always the same dream. It starts with mommy crying and then the dream changes. Claire is walking in an underwater cave. James is next to Claire and their arms are linked . Claire looks over and James and he looks as terrified as Claire feels. Then they get to the end of the cave. It's dark and Claire can't see anything. Out of no where she hears a creepy, scary, mean voice.

It says the same thing each time: _Well if it isn't _t _the __Jackson twins. __I've been waiting for you. _

Claire had never told her parents about this dream. Mostly because she herself didn't want to face it when she wasn't asleep. Claire hugged her knees to her chest. The dream scared more then other dreams because it felt so real. When she woke up she had to sneak to her parents room to make sure mommy and daddy were both sleeping and still there. Claire didn't know how long she sat on the roof. At some point she began drawing little picture in the snow. She liked this spot on the room because the small ledge allowed Claire to see the city, but no one in the city had any hope of seeing Claire.

Claire shivered again and decided it was time to go back into the apartment. She crept down the fire escape, careful not to slip on the ice. She yanked the window open and noticed her recording had stopped. It must have ben very late. Claire pulled herself up onto the window sill, but before she could climb back through something pushed her from behind sending her flying to the opposite wall. She land with a loud thud. The next think she knew, large teeth were drooling in front of her. She looked up and saw a creature that looked a lot like Daddy's pet -Mrs. O'Leary- standing on her now destroyed bed. It was a Hellhound, but not a nice one like daddy's pet. Claire took her shoes off and threw them one at a time at the Hellhound. It distracted it momentarily, but not enough. While this was going on five more Hellhounds found their way through Claire's window. Claire, now consumed with terror, let out a scream. She took of her coat and used it to cover her face. Claire waited for the beast to attack again.

But it didn't happen. Claire peaked out from behind her jacket. Daddy was attacking the mean Hellhound with his pen-sword. Mommy was kneeling next to Claire. She gathered Claire into her arms and it was only when she began rocking her back and forth did Claire notice the she was now crying. James had knelt next to her and was rubbing her back. Claire peaked over mommy's shoulder and saw auntie May standing in the door way holding Zachy. Claire heard foot steps and looked up to see her daddy walking over to them. His sword was a pen again. Daddy and mommy were looking at each other.

"Change of plans guys." Daddy said.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I picked Claire up and hugged her close. She buried her head in the spot between my neck and shoulder. We've had monster attacks before, but usually they came after Annabeth or me. This is the first time they had come after my children. We must not be the only ones who know about the prophecy.

"Okay guys. Pack up your stuff. We're going to camp." I said.

"But Daddy, I thought we only went in the summer time?" Claire mumbled into my shoulder.

"We do, but daddy needs to talky to Chiron. Besides don't you want to see uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper?"

Claire sniffled, but nodded. I put her down. She was wearing one of my old camp shirts as a night gown. It hung of her small shoulder and reached the middle of her legs. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a back pack. I turned to May. "Help her pack May." She nodded.

I took Zach from her and walked into his room. Annabeth was going to help James. I put him on his bed. We had just recently mode him from a crib to the bed. I grabbed a small suitcase from his closet and began putting clothes in it. Zach sat on the bed watching me. He way holding his favorite stuffed teddy bear. He yawned and lay down on the bed.I smiled at him. I picked him up in one arm and held his suitcase in my free hand. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Annabeth. We both had emergency backpacks already together in the back of our closet. I put Zach down and pulled them out of the closet. I put ones on my back and the other on my shoulder. I picked Zach up and grabbed his suitcase. By the time we got into the living room everyone was already down there waiting for us.

"Okay every. Get in the car." I said. Annabeth took Zach from me and went out to put him in his carseat. May helped James and Claire into their backless carseats while I put the bags in the trunk. Annabeth got into the front seat and May was in the middle with Zach. James and Zach were asleep within minutes and May followed soon after. Claire was still awake, though her eyelids were drooping. Annabeth turned around to smile at her.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. Mommy and daddy will make sure you're safe." Annabeth said. She didn't turn around until Claire was sleeping somewhat soundly. She sighed. "It's a week away. Why can't the fates just give us one more weak." I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know Wise Girl. I know. But everything will be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to any of you."

Annabeth yawned. "I know you won't Seaweed Brain. I love you."

As she closed her eyes to go to sleep I whispered. "I love you more."

We got to camp around one in the morning. I shook Annabeth awake and she brought our bags to the Poseidon cabin. When Zach was born, Annabeth had designed a few smaller cabin the was going to be built close to the other cabins. They were called "Family Cabins" and could be personalized to any of the gods. Thalia and Nico had one and so did Chris and Clarisse. We usually stayed in those, but the Poseidon cabin was closer. I woke May up so she could sit with the kids as I carried them to the cabin one by one. There were three bunk bed, mine and Annabeth's double bed, and Tyson's beds in the cabin. May had claimed the top bunk of one of the beds as hers during the summer. I put Claire on the bottom bunk under May's. James and Zach each got their own bottom bunk. When I walked back to the cabin carrying James, Annabeth had already gotten under the covers and fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead before walking out of the cabin and down to the lake.

The harpies. while very strict with younger camps, tended to leave the campers over 21 alone when they were out after dark . I walked to the edge of the lake, pulled off my shirt, and walked into the water. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and going for a swim was the next best thing. I was lying on my back at the bottom of the lake, watching the fish swim circles above me. In just a weeks time my two five year old would be out on their very first quest. Athena and my dad were gracious enough to give them some of the skills that would be able to help them through whatever they would have to face, but that did little to help with my concern. I had been training them since they were able to walk. Annabeth and I put all of our time in to helping them prepare.

And then Zachary came along.

Zachary Benjamin Jackosn was nothing short of a complete surprise. Annabeth and I had originally planned on waiting to have more children. We were going to concentrate on getting through James and Claire's prophecy and then we were going to try to ad on to our family. Zach, while not unwanted, was unexpected. James was thrilled to have a baby brother and Claire was happy to have a 'doll' that actually moved. Annabeth was happy too. She always wanted a big family and I was happy that I was able to give that to her. I kicked off the bottom of the lake and swam back to the surface.

"Something on your mind?" A voice behind me said. I jumped and turned to see Thalia standing at the bank of the water, arms crossed.

"Gods Thalia. Don't do that." I hissed as I swam towards her and climbed out of the water, completely dry. She tossed me my shirt and waiting while put it on. "When did you get here?" I asked her.

"Two days ago." She replied.

"How's Bianca?"

She laughed. "I'm lucky that she sleeps like her dad because she's a little ball of energy during the day. Though I sell say she looks like me." She stopped laughing. "Why are you here so early? I would have thought you would want to stay at home and put off coming as long as possible."

I motioned to the cabins. "Let's head back. I'll tell you on the way." We started walking back towards the cabins. "Claire was attacked by a hellhound. Five actually."

Thalia's eyes went wide. "So now monsters are attacking our little demi-demi gods."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what we call them, but yeah."

She sighed.

"I think it's time we told the twins about the prophecy."

"Really?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Well we're going to have to eventually." I looked at my feet. "Will you watch Zachary tomorrow while we explain everything to them?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Of course Kelp Head."

"Thanks." We reached the Poseidon cabin first, "Night Thals, why were you out so late anyway?"

She shrugged. "Same reason as you. Couldn't sleep. To much on my mind you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Perce, they may be your kids, but we're all your friends. We all love them too. So much. We will all to anything and everything we can to help."

I smiled at her. "Yeah Thals I know. Doesn't make it any easier though. It's still going to happen. And soon."

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I know."

"It's frustrating too. I men... we don't even know what this prophecy it about. It could be about a group of monsters, one monster, or it could mean all of Hades is going to break loose and the world is going to be swallowed whole." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

Thalia didn't say anything. We just kept walking.

I sighed."I guess it's just bugging me that we could be freaking out over absolutely nothing, or we could all be in mortal danger. I wish I could do more to help them."

Thalia nodded. "Yeah I know."

I looked at her. "Whatever their quest is, I'm going with them. No matter what anyone says I'm going. Only three can go right? Annabeth isn't going to like it, but she's going to stay here and I'm going with them to help them."

"I hear you." We walked in silence the rest of the way to the cabins. We got to the fork in the road where she would go left to get to the family cabins and I would go right to get to Poseidon's cabin.

"Night Pinecone Face. Thanks for listening."

"Night Kelp Head. Anytime"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Are you sure Percy?"

"Yes."

"But we still have time."

"Annabeth, we have six days. Six days Annabeth. Be reasonable."

My bottom lip quivered. "They're my babies."

"They're my babies too Wise Girl. But they'll be fine. After all we trained them." Percy kissed me. "I'm going to bring Zach to Nico and Thalia. I'll meet you at the big house."

I nodded, then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Percy went into the cabin and returned a few moments later with Zach on his shoulders. I watched Percy walk away, Zach giggling the whole way. The sight made my heart swell. Gods Percy was such and incredible father. I walked into the cabin. James and Claire were playing with each other on the bunk beds. James was hanging upside-down from the top bunk Claire was giggling at the faces he was making at her. May had left early that morning. She mention something about wanting to go say hello to Ryan before breakfast and activities started. The thought made me laugh. The thought of a daughter of Poseidon being friends with a son of Atlas was even crazier then the idea of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena getting married and starting a family. I closed the door and walked over to them. They were both still in there pajamas.

"Get dressed you too. We have to go meet daddy and Chiron at the big house."

"Okay mommy." They said together. James flipped off the top bunk, nearly giving me a heart attack, and landed on his feet. Claire sat up and ran over to her backpack, which had been stored in the corner the night before. They got dressed and Claire came over to me , holding a brush and a hair tie. I brushed her hair gently and pulled it into a ponytail. When they were done getting dressed we left to cabin for the big house. James and Claire were skipping ahead of me playing tag with each other the entire way to the big house. They were laughing and trying to doge each other. I took a deep breath before entering the big house. This was the moment I had been fearing for nearly five years. I guess it was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Here it is! The sequel! I Hope the first chapter was satisfying enough. I decided when I am writing in certain people's POV's that I am going to write it the way The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune are written. It's just easier for me to give you insight in Claire and James's mind without making them sound to old (despite their intelligence). This chapter was mainly and introduction chapter to let you know what everyone has been up to these past four years. I always saw Annabeth and Percy having a very large family. The way they both grew up just made it seem like it was something that they would do. I know I introduced A LOT of OC's, so to help you out a little bit I made you sort of like a key. Here it is:  
**

**OC's: **

**May Jones**

** Ryan Kessler (Doesn't Use his last name)  
**

**Family's: **

**Percy & Annabeth**

**Children:**

**James Lucas Jackson**

**Claire Zoë Jackson**

**Zachary Benjamin Jackson**

**Chris & Clarisse**

**Children:**

**Silena Carly Rodriguez**

**Jacob 'Jake' Ross Rodriguez**

**Jason & Piper**

**Children:**

**Ethan Lee Grace**

**Nico & Thalia**

**Children:**

**Bianca Maria Di Angelo**

**Leo & Reyna**

**Children:**

**Daniel Nicolas Valdez**

**Frank & Hazel**

**Children:**

**Emily Margret Zhang**

**Thank you all again for reading! Please remember that reviews make me a very happy author :D. Until next time my wonderful readers. -LunarWhispers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!****  
**

**May's POV:**

"Tell me something I don't know about you?" Ryan asked. We were lying on a blanket in my secret meadow that over looked the ocean. We were both on our backs, my head was by his feet and vice versa. Breakfast wasn't for another hour or two. Both of us often woke up early so would could spend some time together before breakfast. Ryan sat with Hestia's table when I wasn't at camp, but when I came back he sat with me. This morning however, we would be eating lunch in a meeting to discuss the twins prophecy. Percy had asked me to be there and I had asked Ryan. Neither of us had actually heard the prophecy, but both of us knew about it. Ryan sat up and turned around so his head was by my head.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to say. You already know me better then anyone else at camp."

"But I don't know everything."

"My dads Poseidon."

"Knew that."

"I'm scared of flying ing a plane."

"Knew that too."

"My favorite color's pink, but I'm not at all a girly girl."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You have to be more creative then that May."

I sighed and thought about it. I really didn't open up this much to people, but Ryan is different. He's easier to talk to. I turned to look him in the and mustered up the courage to say what I was going to say. "I think I like as more then a friend." I said before my momentary courage disappeared.

Ryan was quiet. Too quiet. The only other time he was this quiet around me was when he first arrived at camp and I was showing him around. After a few moments of painful silence he spoke. "I think I like you as more then a friend too May." My heart did a summersault and a let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But you're twelve I'm thirteen." My face fell and Ryan must have noticed it because his eyes went wide. "Not that I care about being older. But we're still kids May. And it's not like either of us has had a normal childhood. Lets be kids for a little bit." I nodded. He said almost exactly the same thing that Annabeth had told me yesterday. And honestly I was relieved he felt the same the same way. But I was also relieved he wanted to wait. I had a lot going on in my life right now with out having to worry about an actually relationship.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." I asked.

"That's hard." He complained.

"Now you know how I felt." I laughed.

"Okay. My dads Atlas."

I laughed. "That was the very first thing you told me

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and checked the time. 10:15. "Hades." I muttered as I sat up quickly.

"What?" Ryan asked as he sat up, a bit more slowly then I did."

"We were suppose to be at the meeting fifteen minutes ago. Percy is going to kill me." I gathered up the blanket and Ryan and I ran back through the forest and into camp. I went back to the Poseidon cabin to put away the blanket. Annabeth, Percy, and the kids had already left the cabin to start their day. I would never tell him this, but I really did like it when Percy and his family stayed in the Poseidon cabin. Though it didn't happen often, it made me happy when I wasn't so alone in the cabin. Sometimes Tyson came to visit and he stayed here, but it wast the same as having Percy in the cabin. Percy was the first person to ever treat me like family and I trusted him with my life.

I walked out side to see Ryan leaning against the cabin wall. He was looking at the sky, deep in thought. He looked up when he heard me close the door and smiled. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yep." We walked to the big house together. When we got there we saw Nico sitting on the steps. He looked up as we approached and jumped up.

"Thank the gods. Where have you two been?" He said.

Ryan and I looked at each other. He had the same confused expression on his face that I had. We both looked back at Nico. "Nico," I said. "Aren't you and Thalia suppose to be watching Zach? And what do you mean where have we been, we're only fifteen minutes late?"

Nico shook his head. "Come inside. We have some things we need to talk about." We walked inside to the meeting room. The first thing I notice was Annabeth. She was siting at the end of the table, crying. Thalia had one arm around Annabeth's shoulder. Zach and Bianca were sharing a chair and sitting next to their mothers. They both looked confused and scared. Claire and James were sitting on the ping pong table in front of Annabeth. Claire was crying too. James was hugging Claire, but he looked like he had been crying as well. Silena was sitting next the James. Chris and Clarisse were there. Jake was on Clarisse's lap. Chiron wasn't in the room. Neither was Percy.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking over to Annabeth. Nico and Ryan were behind me.

"P-percy." Annabeth whispered.

My eyes went wide. "What? What's wrong? Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"May, Percy's missing." Thalia said quietly.

My eyes went wide."What! What do you mean he's missing?"

"He never showed up to the meeting." Nico said. "He was suppose to drop Zach off with us and then come straight here, but he didn't show up."

"The whole camp was searched, but no ones seen or heard from him." Chris added. Claire started crying even harder.

"Daddy." Claire whimpered.

Annabeth pulled away from Thalia and reached for Claire. Claire went to her willingly. "We'll find him baby." She whispered. "We found him last time he disappeared."

"Daddy disappeared before?" James asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Last time he was taken by Hera and his memories were gone."

Claire's eyes went wide. "Daddy's going to forget us." She exclaimed, new tears pouring from her eyes."

Annabeth shook her head. "Shh, no baby. Daddy would never ever forget you." Annabeth seemed to be convincing herself more then she was convincing Claire.

"Hold on," I said. "Last time Percy disappeared he was at Camp Jupiter. Maybe he's there now."

"I'm afraid not." Chiron said walking back into the room. Annabeth buried her head in Claire's hair. "I was just in touch with Reyna and she has informed me that Percy is not at camp Jupiter. She said she will keep an eye out for him and let us know if she finds anything. Jason, Piper, and Ethan are flying out her as we speak. We are Luck Mrs. Grace can charm speak and Mr. Grace's father is Zeus. They should be her by dinner. I'm afraid the discussion of the prophecy will have to wait until they arrive. Do not worry the other campers. Go about your activities as usual." Chiron left the room.

Annabeth was shaking slightly. Nico frowned and looked at Thalia. Thalia nodded. Then Nico spoke. "Chris, why don't you and I take the kids to the arena to play with Mrs O'leary." Clarisse looked at Annabeth and then at Chris. Chris nodded. He took Jakes and stood up. Nico turned to me. "You guys to. Come on."

I walked over to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder. "Percy will be fine." I said, then I took Claire's hand and pulled her gently from her mothers lap. Zach and Bianca jumped off the chair to follow us. But James didn't move.

"Come on James." Ryan said.

James shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm staying with mama. She needs me."

Annabeth smiled. "Go on Jamesy. Play with the others. I'll come and get you in a little bit. Theres just somethings that mommy, auntie Thalia, and auntie Clarisse need to talk about."

"But mommy-" James began to protest.

Annabeth shook her head. "No sweetheart. Go with uncle Nico." James pouted and crossed his arms, but jumped off of the ping pong table and walked out with us. We walked out of the big house and were half way to the sword arena when I turned around to see Thalia and Clarisse leading Annabeth back to the cabins. Annabeth looked broken. It was hard to imagine the strong, confident, intelligent Annabeth that I knew and loved as this broken, vulnerable stranger. It was weird the effect Percy had on her. I turned to look at Ryan, who was talking to James in a quiet, reassuring voice. I wondered Ryan would every have the same effect on me that Percy did on Annabeth. Gods I hoped so.

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

We gave the others a few minutes to get far enough away from the big house, then Clarisse and I led Annabeth away from the big house and back to where the cabins were. We took her to the family cabin that she shared with Percy. We sat her down on the couch and she began crying harder. It was strange. She wasn't like this the last time Percy went missing. I mean sure she was sick with worry and very very upset, but she never broke down like this. Especially not in front of people. Clarisse closed the door and leaned a chair up against it so no body would be able to come in. I sat down next to her on one side and Clarisse sat down on the other side.

"Annie it'll be alright." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"No it won't." She mumbled into her hands.

"Of course it will." Clarisse said, putting her arm around her other shoulder.

"No it won't." She mumbled. "You don't understand."

"Of course we do." I said. "Percy's missing and worried that-"

"No!" She practically screamed. She removed her head form her hands and leaned back against the couch. "I mean yes that's part of it but-"

"But what Annabeth? If that's really what's bothering -"

"I'm pregnant alright!" Annabeth said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Clarisse and I looked at each other. She looked at shocked as I felt.

"What?" We said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth whispered as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. "This wasn't suppose to happen." She mumbled. "Percy and I wanted to wait. We were going to wait until this whole stupid prophecy was over. but then Zach came along and, well, we love him so much, but he wasn't suppose to be here yet. We wanted more kids eventually. But not yet. And now I'm going to have my fourth child, which I should be thrilled about, but all I can think about it Percy being gone and the twins having to face a quest and poor Zachy getting lost somewhere in the mix and-."

"Annabeth, stop." I said standing up and walking over to crouch down in front of her. "Who knows about this."

She shop her head. "Just you two." She looked up to meet my eyes. "I didn't get a chance to tell Percy."

"Okay, well we won't tell anyone. Not until you're ready anyway. Just calm down." Annabeth took a shaky breath, but nodded. I held my hand out to her and she took. I helped her to her feet and we walked back to the couch.

"How far along are you?" Clarisse asked.

"About nine weeks. I felt sick a few weeks ago and went to the doctor while Percy was at work and the kids were over your house Thals. She said everything looks normal and the the baby seems healthy." I handed her a tissue. "How could I let this happen." She whispered. "This is… this is…."

"Great." Clarisse said.

Annabeth shook her head. "Clarisse-"

"No Annabeth." Clarisse said. "This is a good thing. It may not be the most convenient thing, but it's a good thing."

"Yeah." I added. "It's not like your sixteen or something. You're a grown woman. You're already a wonderful mother. You love James, Claire, and Zach more then anything. And you'll love this baby too."

"I guess." Annabeth said. "But Percy-"

"Will be brought back safely." I said.

"He was gone eight months last time Thalia. What if he misses the birth of his child. What if he comes back and thinks it isn't his! What if-"

"Their's no what if Annabeth. Percy loves you and the idea that he would think anything like that is ridiculous." Clarisse said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And as for him missing the birth. He won't. We'll find him. Soon. I promise."

"But what about the twins prophecy?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

Clarisse shook her head. "We'll get through that too. Relax Annabeth. Everything will be fine."

Annabeth wiped her eyes and nodded. "I'm going to go and get the kids. Their probably really worried."

"Your not going to tell them are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. I want to tell Percy first. But in order to do that we have to find him."

"And we will." I said with more confidence then I felt.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was horrible. It was like when he disappeared the last time. We couldn't contact him, and there was no sign of where he could be. I was sitting at the Poseidon table with the kids and May. The gods had changed the rules a little bit. They made it so that married Demigods are allowed to sit at their spouses table. Ryan had joined us as well. Piper, Jason, and Ethan would be here soon and we could begin to explain the prophecy to the twins. They were taking Percy's disappearance the hardest. Claire, who was usually so bubbly and talkative, had been quiet all day. She barley touched her lunch and was now playing with her dinner. James was trying to be strong, but he was only five and I could see him beginning to break. Zach didn't understand what was going on, all he knew was the his daddy was here this morning, but now he was gone. May had been quiet all day as well, but at least she had Ryan to help her through it.

I had been feeling nauseous all day. This baby really wasn't going to make it easy for me. I couldn't even begin to be excited about it yet because of everything else that was going on right now. I glanced over to Thalia, who was sitting at the Zeus table with Nico and Bianca. She gave me an understanding smile and then turned back to her spaghetti. Claire was staring at her glass, which was filled with clear water.

"Momma." She whispered. "Can I please have soda. Just a teensy little bit?" She stared at me. Claire had only had soda once and it had been an accident. It was about two months ago and Percy had left his can of coke on the table. Claire had wandered by and taken curiosity in the shiny can. She picked it up and took a sip. She liked it so much she drank the rest and was bouncing off the walls for hours. But she looked so much like Percy. I couldn't say no to her. Not now.

"Okay sweetheart." I said quietly. "Just this one time. And we don't tell daddy when he gets back."

She nodded and looked at her cup. "Blue Pepsi." He water turned bubbly and then it turned a beautiful shade of blue. I smiled. Percy often had blue soda with dinner when we were at camp. The rest of the dinner passed in silence. Claire took a sip or two of her soda, but nothing more. I think she just needed it there. She needed her father and this was as close as she was going to get. I told May she could stay in our Family cabin with us, but she said she would be fine in the Poseidon cabin. I had a feeling a certain son of Atlas would be joining her, but I didn't say anything. She needed Ryan as much as I needed Percy. The only difference is Ryan was here and Percy wasn't.

Chiron stood up. "Just a friendly reminder to all campers who are present, if anyone has any information on Percy Jackson please inform either myself or Annabeth Jackson. That is all. Have a good night campers."

People stood up and began to leave. I watch Thalia and Nico leave with a sleeping Bianca. Chris and Clarisse were walking out as well. Chris was holding Jake and Clarisse was holding Silena's hand. Silena looked upset. She missed Percy too. Most of the kids looked up to him. He was a role model and also a fun guy to be around. I sighed and I picked Zach up, who was starting to fall asleep. I positioned him on my hip and turned to James and Claire.

"Come on you two. Time to get ready for bed. We have a very long day tomorrow." I told them. They nodded. James took Claire's hand and together we walked back to our cabin. I changed Zach into Pajamas and put him into his bed. Our cabin was fairly small. Their was a main room with a table and a couch. Still no television. Though many rules had changed over the years, that one didn't. Some of the kids toys were scattered around the room. Their was a bookshelf and a desk. My laptop that Daedalus' had previously owned at on the desk, the large blue delta stood out against the wood. There were two doors on onside of the room and another door on the other side. The door that stood alone on one wall led the largest of the three bedrooms. Percy and I shared that one. There were two smaller bedrooms on the other side. James and Zach shared one and Claire had the other. When we first moved into this cabin, the first summer, James and Claire were three and Zach wasn't even one yet. James had complained about having to share a room, but he eventually agreed when Percy told him it was his job as the older brother to give up somethings for his younger siblings.

James and Claire got into their pajamas and went to sit in Claire's room. James pulled me aside and told me he would go into his room when Claire fell asleep. I smiled, gave him a hug, and told him to go stay with his sister. I went into our bedroom. Percy's pajamas were still in a pile on the floor. He had a bad habit of not putting them in the hamper. I wiped a tear from my eye and walked over to the dresser. I pulled on a pair of grey cotton pajamas bottoms and a black tank top. Percy's black zip up sweat shirt was thrown half hazardly on the bed. I picked it up and put it on. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and walked into the main room. I was half way to the desk to pick up my laptop when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and went to answer it. I opened the door and was face to face with Thalia.

"Oh hey Thals. I, um, was just going to try to get some stuff down for work." I said pointing my thumb at my laptop,

"Thats fun, I just thought you could use some company because well you know." She said. I nodded and told her to come in.

"James! Claire!" I called. The door opened and two head, one light one dark, popped out of the door.

"Yeah mommy?" James said.

"Auntie Thalia and I will be in mine and daddy's room."

"Okay mommy." Claire said, and then the door closed. Thalia and I walked into the larger bedroom and I closed the door. We sat down on the bed and she looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I shook my head. "As good as I can feel I guess. I mean I feel sick, but no worse then I felt with Zach."

Thalia nodded. "I ran into Piper on the way over here. She's going to come say hello once she gets Ethan settled."

I sighed. "I should probably tell her."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure. I mean the more people that know-"

"The more likely it is that my secret will get out. But Piper is my friend. She's a good friend. And I think I should tell her." I rubbed my stomach lightly. "Besides, she will be this baby's godmother. Jason will be the godfather of course. Percy and I decided that once we had another, though we thought it would be a while down the road, the Piper and Jason would be the god parents."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I mean, Clarisse and Chris are Zachs godparents, You and Nico are James and Claire's godparents. This baby needs godparents too."

Thalia sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry this is happening Annie. But you'll get through it and everything is going to be fine."

Before I could Answer there was another knock on the door. Thalia stood up. "I'll get it." I nodded. I heard he answer the door and greet someone, who I assumed was Piper. When she returned, Piper was with her, but so was Clarisse.

"Oh, um, hi guys." I said lamely. "Sit. Please." They did. Piper was next to me on the bed, Thalia was up against the headboard, and Clarisse was sitting on the floor in front on my. I turned to Piper. "I'm glad you got here safely ."

"Once we heard about Percy we had to come out here. Hazel, Reyna, Frank, and Leo wanted to be here as well, but Reyna has to lead the camp and Leo won't leave his wife's side. Hazel and Frank are helping to watch Emily and Daniel. They're going to be in touch as soon as possible. They're all keeping their eyes out for Perce."

I nodded. "Piper-"

"Ethan is excited to see the kids though."

"Piper I-"

"He doesn't like not being able to hang out with them every single day."

"Piper please I-"

"Jason misses you guys too, though he won't ever admit it."

"Jeez Piper! Clam down and listen to Annabeth! She has something kind of important to tell you." Clarisse practically screamed at her.

"Oh." Piper said, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I'm just… it's been a long day."

"Tell me about it." Thalia a muttered.

"So what did you need to tell me Annabeth." Piper said with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "First you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Piper's eyes went wide. "Oh this is serious. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Piper, I'm pregnant." I said.

Her mouth fell open. She was still for a minute, before her face broke into a smile and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh Annabeth congratulations! Oh my gods, I promise we will find Percy. Soon. Oh he is going to be so so happy."

I started crying. "Yeah." I whispered. "I bet he will be."

* * *

**James:**

James was the oldest. He knew that. Even though he had a twin sister he was still the oldest. He was born first. His daddy had always told him that being the oldest meant he had the most responsibility. He never really understood what it meant until now. Claire had fallen asleep a little while ago. Her head was on James's lap. She was taking their daddy's disappearance harder then anyone, except maybe mommy. James carefully slipped out from under Claire. Lucky for him, his sister wasn't a terribly light sleeper. James tucked her in and tip toed out of the room and into the room his shared with his baby brother. Zach was a very heavy sleeper.

James knelt down by the foot of his bed and pushed the loose floor bored. He pulled out the small box his daddy had given him. Daddy had told him that he would know when the time to open it was right. James had no clue what was inside. James carefully and cautiously opened the small box. What lay inside confused him immensely.

It was an armband. Engraved on the side were the letters "Τσουνάμι" which James knew translated to _Tsunami_. James noticed a small circle on the side of the band. He put his finger to it and the arm band changed into a sword. James's eyes went wide. He recognized the celestial bronze that made up the blade of the weapon. It was the same strange material that made up Daddy's sword _Riptide. _James admired the craftsmanship on the handle of the sword. The sword was giving off a faint glow. He noticed a small circular indentation on the bottom the was similar to the one that had been on the armband. He put his finger to it and the sword returned to the armband. The only other thing inside the box was a letter written in daddy's handwriting. He changed the armband into a sword again and he began to read the letter his daddy had left for him.

_James,_

_If you're reading this then that means it is almost your fifth birthday. And for some reason, I can not be their with you. This arm band was made by your uncle Tyson. In case you haven't figured out what it does yet (though I doubt it because you are your mothers son) I'll explain it to you. If you notice there is a small circular indentation on the armband. If you press it the armband will transform into a sword. It is fairly similar to the sword I have. The armband with return to your arm whenever lost. It will only transform for two people. One is me. And the other is you. You're going to be needing it soon son. There is danger in your future. Your mother will explain it to you in more detail. One last thing James. Their is a similar package with a note and a gift for your sister. It is hidden in the same spot near her bed as you hid this. And James, if something should happen, and I can't be there anymore, please take care of your mother, sister, and brother. I know that is a lot to ask, but I know you can do it Jamesie. I love you son. _

_Love Daddy_

James was shaking by the end of the letter. Silent tears were spilling from his eyes. he folded the letter and put it back in the box. He stored the box and letter back under the floor board. The armband, or sword, or whatever it was, was still in his hands. He pulled up his pajama shirt sleeve and fastened the armband around his small arm. It felt right there. Like it was made specifically for his arm. He was aware it was there, but the metal caused no discomfort to him. He tiptoed back to Claire's room. She was sitting up on her bed shaking, more tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

"I woke up and you were gone." Claire whispered. "I thought you were gone too. Like daddy."

James blink at Claire. "I won't leave you. I promise." James knelt on the floor and pushed the floor bored at the end of Claire's bed. Claire scrambled out from under the covers and crawled down to the end of the bed. She peered over the side at James, a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you doing James?" She whispered.

James held out a small brown box identical to the one the daddy had given to him. "Daddy left you a present."

Claire quickly grabbed the box and opened it so fast that James thought she was going to rip it. She pulled out a small clip with something at the end that James couldn't see. Claire opened the note and read silently. Her eyes went wide and she pushed the small design . The next thing James knew, his sister was holding a small dagger. She finished, pushed the handle of the dagger and it was a clip again. Knew tears were running down her cheeks. James sat down next to her and held his hand out. Claire put the letter into his hand and turned to look at the clip again. James now noticed that a small, grey, butterfly was at the end of the clip. James looked down at the note and quickly read.

_Claire- bear,_

_If you are reading this then something has happened to me. I want you to know that you are so much like your mother in so many ways, despite looking like me. If you push the little butterfly at the end of the hair clip it will turn into a dagger, very much like the one your mommy has. The clip with not fall out of your hair, or off your clothes, or anywhere else you decide to clip it not matter what you do. Uncle Tyson designed it that way. Push the butterfly on the hand of the dagger to return it to clip form. If you want to change the clip into a bracelet all yo have to do it press the smaller butterfly when it is dagger form. If you do loose the dagger, the clip will make its way back to your hair in the same spot you last left it. It is made of Celestial bronze and will be helpful against any monster. You will probably be needing it in the very near future. Mommy will help to explain what that means. I love you so much baby girl. Always remember that. I know I will see you soon sweetheart. I love you Claire- bear. _

_Love Daddy._

James noticed a few differences in their letters right away, For one, daddy had told James that he might not be okay, while he had assured Claire that he would be. Another thing was that James's sword had a name, and CLaire's dagger did not. James wondered if Mommy knew about these little presents daddy had left for them. Claire was staring at him waiting for him to finish.

"What did daddy give you James?" Clair asked.

James lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. "It turns into a sword."

"Daddy knows us." Claire laughed slighty

"Yeah. I can't use a dagger and you freak out with a sword."

"I do not!" Claire protested.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever Claire."

"I don't!" Her voice was ring.

"Shh okay. Don't let mommy know we're awake." James said quietly. Claire nodded. James hoped off the bed and made to leave the room.

"james!" Claire whispered.

James turned around and looked at his sister. "Yeah Claire?"

Claire refused to meet her brothers eyes. "Sleep in here tonight? Please?"

James nodded without thinking. He got into the bed next the Claire and the hugged each other. James would never her tell her, but he needed his sisters comfort just as much as she needed his.

* * *

**Did you like it Hate it? Love it? Please let me know. It was hard to write this chapter. I know it may seem like Annabeth is having another kid too early, but trust me I have my reasons. Now it's time for you guys to vote! I put a poll on my profile! GO there and vote for baby girl or baby boy Jackson. Please don't forget to review! They make me happy and (in some cases) make me write faster! Love -LunarWhispers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV:**

Get the kids up and dressed the next morning was easy.

Too easy.

Way too easy.

And I did not like it one bit.

James didn't try to steal Claire's favorite strawberry scented shampoo, and Zach went into the shower willingly. They were obviously still upset about their missing father. It was the first time ever that I wished james would annoy his sites. If he did I would know everything was normal and alright. After showering, we went back to our cabin to drop our stuff off before we headed to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. Claire ran into her room as soon as we got back. Her hair was still down and she was trailing water droplets across the floor. She looked so much like Percy it hurt a bit. James ran after her. I sighed and glanced down at Zach. His dark blonde hair was wet and fell over his eyes. He was looking at the floor. He hadn't spoken since we told him that Percy had gone missing. I could already tell that today was not going to be an easy one.

After breakfast we were going to hold the meeting that was suppose to be held yesterday. We we're going to read the prophecy and explain to James and Claire what as going to happen. The meeting was going to be small. Zach was staying with Jason and Piper while it took place. Bianca, Silena, and Jake would be staying with them as well. Nico,Chris, Clarisse, and Thalia would be in the meeting. May had demanded she be allowed in the meeting with Ryan as well. I agreed to let her in the meeting, mainly because I didn't want to deal with her sulking about it later, but also because I thought she should be there. Percy was her brother, and she loved him very much. On top of all that, I was feeling sick. Very sick. This baby was not going to make it easy for me.

James came running back into the room and Claire was about two steps behind him. She had a brush in one hand and two hair ties in the other. James walked over to Zach and pulled him into the corner to play with the coloring books that were situated there. Claire held the brush and hair ties out to me. I smiled, took them from her small hands, and went to sit on the couch. When I was a little girl, before I ran away, I always want a baby sister. Then I began traveling around with Luke and Thalia. I always secretly wished that we would find another girl. One who was younger than me. When I got to camp and met my younger siblings, I loved taking care of them. It gave me a sense of purpose. Then I had a daughter of my own. Brushing through Claire's ebony locks always made me smile.

I pulled her hair up into pigtails and then handed her the brush. She ran to put it back in her room. When she returned she had a small clip with a grey butterfly in her hair. It matched her eyes precisely. Claire never wore anything in her other then hair ties. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Come on guys, let's go to breakfast." I called to the boys. James jumped up and grabbed Zach's, pulling him toward me. I picked up Zach, and James grabbed Claire's hand. People waved to us as we walked through camp. Not many people were here at this time of year. Most of the campers here were year rounders. The kids were very surprised at the lack of people. We rarely came to camp during the non-summer months, and when we did it meant that something dangerous was happening and the kids stayed with Sally. May was already in the dinning pavilion when we got there. She was sitting at the Poseidon table with Ryan. We walked over and sat down next to them.

I gave them both a weak smile. "How did you both sleep?"

May shrugged. "Okay I guess." She was taking Percy's disappearance pretty hard. Everyone was. It was weird the effect Percy had on people.

"How did you sleep?" Ryan asked me.

"Okay I suppose." I spotted Thalia, Nico, and Bianca sitting at the Zeus table. I assumed they were sitting there today because Jason, Piper, and Ethan were here. Thalia met my gaze and jerked her head slightly in the direction of the entrance. I nodded and she got up from her table.

"May, Ryan, when you're done can you take the kids to the big house? Jason and Piper will come and get Zach," I said. They nodded. I got up and walked over to the entrance of the dining pavilion. Thalia was already standing there.

"Let's go for a walk before the meeting," It wasn't a question.

"Okay."

We walked to the lake and sat down on the edge of the water. I was beginning to feel sick. Thalia looked at me, a concerned expression on her face. "You okay Annie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just feeling a little…"

"Nauseous?"

I laughed. "Yeah, how did you know?"

She shrugged. "You're very notorious for your morning sickness."

"Thanks Thals," I said rolling my eyes.

"What! It's true!" She laughed and shoved my shoulder playfully. We sat in silence for a while, looking at the water. I immediately thought of Percy and our first kiss that we shared beneath the surface of the lake. We had come a long way since then. I mean he's still a Seaweed Brain. That much will never change. But now he was a Seaweed Brain with a family who loved and needed him. A family who was going to find him. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly. I was determined to make sure this baby had it's father.

"You're not going on their quest," Thalia said matter of factly.

I turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "And what makes you think I wanted to go -"

"Because you're you Annabeth!" She interrupted. "Because you would do anything for your kids. Which is why you have to stay here. Remember what happened last time you went on a quest while pregnant?"

I winced. "Vividly."

"So you're not going this time."

I sighed. "But Thalia-"

"No but's Annabeth."

I sighed in defeat, while Thalia smiled in triumph. As much as I wanted to go- and I really did want to go- I couldn't. Thalia stood up and offered me her hand. I shook my head. "I'm gonna sit here for a few more minutes."

"Okay. Don't be too long," She turned and left me sitting alone by the lake. After about a minute or two I heard the soft sound of someone approaching. My head snapped up. I saw May walking toward the lake. She knelt by the edge of the lake and tossed a golden drachma into the water. She didn't seem to notice me, so I quickly pulled out my Yankees cap and put it on. I crept as close to where she was kneeling as I could and listened carefully.

"Madison!" May called.

"May! Oh my gods is that you!" Madison replied. Madison was growing up as well. Her long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back, and she was growing up to be an absolutely stunning young woman. She had also picked up on the use of the word 'gods'. Percy often joked that Madison was like an adopted demigod. She didn't have a godly parent, but she knew everything about our world. She could also see through the mist like Sally could.

"Yeah it's me," May laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, but mom says we should be able to go home by the time school starts." There was a pause. "Where are you? That doesn't look like Percy and Annabeth's place."

May sighed. "It's not Mads, I'm at camp."

"Why are you at camp Half-blood?"

"Claire was attacked by a bunch of hellhounds so we came to camp earlier then we thought we were going to."

"When did you think you were going back to camp?" Madison sounded sort of annoyed.

"Um…..well….."

"May! Tell me!"

"We were suppose to come here on the 31st. You know that prophecy about the twins that Percy told us about?"

"Yeah. All he said was that there was a prophecy about James and Claire. He told my mom we shouldn't worry about it!"

May swelled hard. "Well it's about to happen. Soon. Percy needed me at camp when it happened. Though it doesn't really matter considering-" She stopped herself.

When Madison spoke her voice was thick with anger. "Considering what?"

"It's nothing Mads. Forget I-"

"Considering what!" Madison screamed.

A single tear fell from Mays eye. "Percy went missing yesterday."

"What!"

"Maddie calm dow-"

"No I will not calm down May Jones! My big brother is missing and nobody thought to tell me!" If I could have seen Madison's face, I swear she would have been the shade of the strawberries in the strawberry patch.

"Annabeth told your mom yesterday!" May responded. I bit my lip. I had called Sally and told her of Percy's disappearance. She had told me she didn't want to tell Madison.

"Mom knows!" Madison squeaked. "How come I'm always the last one to know everything! I-I wish I was a demigod! That way I could go to camp with you and Percy and Annabeth and the kids!"

May shivered. "You don't want to be a demigod Mads."

"Don't call me Mads! And I do want to be a demigod! My life is so boring! You get to do all these cool things while I'm stuck with dads family!"

"You think what I'm doing is cool!"

"It is!"

"No! It's not! I went on my first quest when I was six! Before I met you! I had absolutely no choice in the matter. I had to go! I'm luck it wasn't _my _quest! It was Percy's and he took care of me! Now James and Claire, who are only five, have to lead a quest! They don't even know what they're looking for! And all poor Zach knows is that his daddy is missing!" May was crying at this point.

"But I want to be a part of the world you live in! Maybe I could join the hunters of Artemis?" Madison sounded a little too hopeful.

"I don't think you want to do that Madison. Trust me."

"You just don't want me at camp!"

"No! That's not true at all! The hunters of Artemis swear off of men forever! You would never be able to have a boyfriend or a husband." She paused to wipe a tear from her eye before continuing. "You would never be able to be a mother." My heart hammered in my chest. I had been close to joining the hunters. It I had I would never have been able to go out with Percy. I was thinking about the "no boyfriend" aspect of the whole situation. It never crossed my mind that I would never be able to become a mother.

Madison gave a very audible sigh. "I think maybe I might be able to possibly live with that May."

"You would also be immortal Madison." May whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "You would have to stand by and watch those you love get old and die."

"Thalia was okay with the idea!" Madison shot back at her.

May shook her head. "But then she fell in love Madison. And she's a mom now. I don't think she would trade it for anything in the world. And I know Annabeth wouldn't trade her family for immortality either."

There was a long, long pause. "I guess there's no place for me in your life then." Madison whispered.

"No! Don't say that Madison! There will always be a place for you in my life, I-"

"Call me or Iris Message me or whatever when you know when you're coming back. We'll make up some excuse if you don't get home in time for school. Maybe you'll be sick again? Who knows." Her voice was bitter.

"Madison! Please just listen to me!

"Bye May. See you soon." Madison must have disconnected the Iris message because May buried her head in her hands and began to cry. I was about to walk over to her and try to comfort her in some way, but she had another idea. She stood up and jumped into the lake.I pulled my cap off and ran over to the spot where she disappeared. I sighed and looked at my watch. The meeting about the twins prophecy would begin in a few minutes and I had to be there. May would come when she was ready. I turned around and headed for the big house.

* * *

_"A brother and sister must venture away_

_To save something dear on their fifth birthday,_

_Children with the strength of the ocean and brains of the wise,_

_Will prevent or cause their fathers demise._

_Siblings aided by the power of love,_

_They must prevail to save Olympus above."_

The entire room was quite as Chiron read the prophecy. James and Claire looked at me wide eyed and slightly scared. Chris and Clarisse were sitting on one side of the ping pong table and Nico and Thalia were on the other. Ryan and May was at one end and I was at the other with James and Claire. May had arrived right before the prophecy was going to be recited. She was red faced and slightly out of breath, but completely dry. Rachel was sitting next to me, her feet up on the table.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Chiron said quietly to my two stunned children. "But we really should discuss the prophecy and attempt to analyze it."

"Well the first and second lines are obvious," Nico said quietly.

"So is the third," I added.

"The fourth line, _Will prevent or cause their fathers demise, _is clearly referring to Percy," May whispered.

I nodded in agreement. "_The power of love _could mean Aphrodite, but it could also mean two people in love, or even someone who loves them."

"What's really confusing is the last line," Rachel said.

Thalia bit her lip. "It seems like it's detached from the rest of the prophecy."

"Perhaps we should deter main where they must venture to."

"It's gonna be somewhere under water," Claire said, looking at her hands.

Everyone turned to looked at her. "How do you know that sweetheart?" I asked her.

"My dreams," She whispered, close to tears.

"What dreams?" She hadn't mentioned anything to me about dreams. I don't think she told Percy either.

"It's one dream actually," She wiped a tear from her eye. "Me and James are walking in an underwater can type thingy. It's really dark and really scary. Someone is there, but I can't see who it is. They talk too. The same thing every time."

"What does the void say Claire?" Chris asked in a gentle voice.

Claire looked up. "It says: _Well if it isn't _t _the Jackson twins. I've been waiting for you._" Claire began sobbing.

I pulled her into a hug. I stroked her hair as she cried on my shoulder. "Shh baby girl. It's okay."

"I wish daddy was here," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Me too baby."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Miss Dare, perhaps we need anther prophecy? To clear things up."

Rachel frowned. "I got nothing Chiron. No other prophecy. At least not right now."

Chiron nodded. "That is unfortunate. But we will have to make do. James, Claire." James sat up a little straighter and Claire turned around so she was facing Chiron. "You will leave here on the morning of January 1st.. Now there is the matter of who will be the third person who will accompany you."

"I'll do it," May said almost immediately after Chiron finished.

"Are you sure May? I mean I could go." I said. Thalia shot me a look.

May nodded. "Percy's my big brother and I want to help find him."

"He's my husband. I think I should-"

"No," Thalia interrupted me. Everyone turned to look at her, clearly confused. "Zach needs you right now Annie. He can have both siblings and both of his parents gone at the same time."

I bit my lip, but nodded. I thanked the gods that Thalia had come up with another reason. I knew she wouldn't let me go on this quest, even if it meant telling them the truth.

"I want to go too," Ryan said. "You know in case they need back up or something."

I shook my head. "You can't Ryan."

He glared at me. "Why not?"

"Because," Clarisse said "Only three people can go on a quest. Besides, if this quest really is going to take them somewhere under water then you can't go. All three of them can breathe under water and you can't."

My eyes widened a little bit. It never even crossed my mind that May would have to go because of the whole underwater thing. That should have been something I noticed. Chiron called the meeting to an end and we all headed back to our cabins. At least we would have a few days down time before the real action began. James, Claire, and I went to Jason and Piper's cabin to get Zach. I knocked on the door and Piper answered.

"Hi Annabeth. Hi James, hi Claire. Come on in," She gestured for us to come inside. "James, Claire why don't you go into Ethan's room. The kids are in there playing." James and Claire quickly ran into the small bedroom on the other side of the cabin. Piper led my to the small couch in the center of the room. We both sat down.

"Jason went down to the sword fighting arena. He said he's out of practice." Piper said smiling. "So how did the meeting go?"

I shrugged. "It went as I expected it to. Claire brought up some dreams she's been having and May volunteered to be the third person to go on the quest."

Piper nodded. "And how do you feel?"

I shrugged again. "Like I need to sleep for a week. It's not easy keeping up with three kids on your own. Especially considering…" I gestured to my stomach.

"It'll be fine Annabeth. Percy will be back before you even know he's missing." Piper hugged me. I wanted to believe her, but the thing is, I was already missing him like crazy.

* * *

Piper told me she would watch the kids if I wanted some time to myself. I told her I only needed an hour or so. I left her cabin and went to find May. I wanted to talk to her about the conversation I had overheard. I knocked on her cabin door. I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hey. Can I come in?" I asked.

She nodded. I walked inside and she closed the door after me.

"I know you heard my conversation with Maddie," She mumbled.

I spun on my heel to face her. "How?"

She walked over and sat down on her bed. "I saw you when I fist got to the lake. It's fine. It's probably better you heard anyway. She's been like this for a while. She want's to be able to come to camp, you know like as a camper, but she can't. I think she knows she can't." She buried her head in her hands. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"It'll be okay."

She shook her head. "Madison was- is- my sister. She's been so nice to me over the years. When I first met her she made me feel like…like a normal little girl. I don't think she realizes that's all I want to be. I wish my mom was still alive and I wish my dad wasn't a god. Then I would be able to be normal like Mads. But i'll never be normal. And she'll never be able to be a demigod. It's like we're stuck in two completely different worlds." I put my arm around her and hugged her close.

"I think I have some news that might make you feel a little better. But you need to promise not to tell anyone." I whispered.

She removed her head from her hands and blinked up at me. "If you want whatever it is kept a secret, then I'll keep it. Promise."

I smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes went wide and then her face broke into a huge grin that vaguely resembled Percy's. "Really!"

I nodded. "Really."

She hugged me back. "Oh Annabeth!" She put her face near my stomach. "Hi little baby. I'm your aunt May. I'm going to love you and play with you and teach you how to shoot a bow."

"I don't think the baby can hear you yet." I chuckled.

She shrugged. "I don't care! And I promise I won't tell a soul." She frowned. "Why am I not telling a soul again?"

"I want to tell Percy before too many people know. Only five know at this point. You, Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, and me."

Her face fell. "Oh yeah. Percy." She looked at me. "How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks. It came as a surprise to me too. And the timing wasn't too great. But I already love this baby so much." We were both quiet for a few minutes. I turned to her. "I just want to thank you."

She frowned. "For what?"

"For going with them on this quest."

"Annabeth, there's no need to thank me. They're my niece and nephew and I love them just as much as you do. I won't let anything happen to them."

I took a deep breath. I had hoped I would never have to say this, but she needed to hear it. "May I need you to promise me something."

"I already promised I wouldn't tell anyone that you were pregnant."

I shook my head. "No. It has nothing to do with that."

"The what is it?"

"If something happens and you have the choice between getting Percy out, or getting the twins out, you need to get the twins to safety." Her eyes went wide. Percy and I had discussed this before. A long time ago. We had decided that if I was a choice between one of us or our children, we would have to choose the children.

"But Annabeth-"

"No 'buts' May. Percy and I have talked about it. I hope it won't come to that, but if it does…"

May swallowed. "Okay Annabeth. I promise."

* * *

**Ryan's POV:**

I was beyond annoyed with the way the meeting went. There had to be someway I could go on this quest and help May, James, and Claire. I told May I had somethings I had to take care of and that I would meet her at lunch. I wandered down to the beach where the fireworks were usually held. I sat down in the sand and stared out at the water. Why did my father have to be some creepy Titan. Why couldn't I just be a child of Poseidon. Then I would be able to go.

"Life would be easier if I was a child of Poseidon." I mumbled.

"But then you would not be able to fall in love with May," A beautiful voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair was a beautiful light blonde and was braided. It was so long that it fell to the center of her back, even in the braid. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown color. I knew who she was immediately. I quickly stood up and bowed.

"Lady Aphrodite."

She smiled. "Rise young hero." I did.

"Why have you come to see me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You heroes are all the same. Always so forward. You're lucky that you're half of my new favorite couple."

"Half of-"

"Though I'm not sure how to mix your name with May's. Hmm I'll work on it." She laughed as I blushed at the mention of May's name. "You're adorable. All of my favorite couples are. Especially my last one. Anyway, as to why I'm here. I have a gift for you from Poseidon. He wanted me to send his regards. He would have come himself, but he is desperately trying to locate his son at the moment." She pulled out a bag about the size of a palm and handed it to me. I took it apprehensively.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out son of Atlas." Aphrodite laughed.

I did. Inside was a blue sand like substance. I looked back at the goddess of love. "What-"

"Poseidon said that you need the eat it. All of it. And then you will be able to breath underwater until Poseidon chooses you shouldn't." Aphrodite explained. "Don't worry. I'm told it tastes like sugar.

"So that means I can go on the quest!" I exclaimed.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes. That is if you can find a way to sneak out of camp."

"Oh. Right." I sighed in defeat, staring at the ground.

"Don't give up Ryan," Aphrodite said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know you love May. You know you love May. Even May knows you love her. And love always finds a way Ryan."

"Who was your last favorite couple? Did they find a way?"

She chuckled. "Yes, they did. You know them actually. I let you figure it out. ALways remember that love will find a way."

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't so sure, but when I looked up to meet her eyes, she was gone. I clenched the small bag of blue powder tightly in my hand. I would find a way to sneak out of camp. I would help Ma protect her niece and nephew. I would help find Percy, the person who helped free me from my father. Now all I needed to do was sneak out of camp. A place I haven't left for nearly five years. The thought was scary. I did have memory's of life outside camp. That wasn't the problem. The problem was actually facing the world.

But I would do it. I wondered if this was what falling in love felt like. All I knew was I would do anything for May. I also knew that she was my best friend.

* * *

_Unknown location:_

**Percy's POV:**

At first I thought I was blind. It was dark. Too dark. And very very quiet. The first thing I registered after opening my eyes was pain. My knee was on fire which wasn't really possible considering I was floating in salty water. So why wasn't my knee healing itself? And why was I completely unaware of my location? I shook the thought out of my mind and concentrated harder. The last thing I remembered was walking out of my cabin with Zach. After that everything was a giant blank. I tried to turned over, to swim, but found I couldn't. My hands and feet were shackled to something I could not see. And I was cold. Very, very cold. I wasn't wet though. I shivered involuntarily. I didn't know how long I had been here. Hours, days, weeks? Years maybe? Was the prophecy involving my children fulfilled yet?

"I see you are awake Perseus. It was about time. I was beginning to get worried." I voice sliced through the darkness. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, but it chilled me to the bone in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Who are you?" I croaked. The sound of my voice shocked me. It was hoarse and raspy. As if it hadn't been used in a while.

"That is not important right now Perseus."

"Let me go!"

"Why would I do that Perseus? We are going to have so much fun together." Something hard collided with my side. I hap to bite my tongue to prevent myself from crying out. The person struck again. I heard a very audible crack. Who ever this was probably just cracked a rib. I winced. The voice laughed. "Don't worry Perseus. That was merely the beginning."

* * *

**There you have it! Now at least we have a little insight as to where Percy may be. Do you guys think you know where he is? How do you think Ryan is getting out of camp? Why do you think Claire is the one who has these dreams? What did you think of Ryan's POV? Let me know what you thought! Until next update -LunarWhispers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! The next Chapter.  
**

**May's POV:**

I would be lying if I said that the next four days were easy. As time went by, James and Claire became more and more apprehensive about their quest. They would often walk down to the lake together and swim. Annabeth would sit on the dock with a book and watch them. It was obvious she didn't want to leave them alone for too long. Zach would sit at the edge of the water and splash quietly. Zach had inherited the ability to breathe underwater and talk to fish from Percy, unlike his siblings, who were given that gift on their first birthday. Despite the fact that he wouldn't drown, Annabeth still wouldn't let him go swimming with his older siblings. She wouldn't tell anybody why. Ryan and I would join them at the lake sometimes. When we did, I would make an air bubble that Ryan and I could sit in at the bottom of the lake, far away from where the Jackson twins were talking. It wasn't exactly as private as the meadow was, but it was good enough.

Ryan was taking the fact that he couldn't go on the quest surprisingly well. Apart from walking off after the meeting, he hasn't really mentioned it. To be honest, I thought someone would have to tie him down to prevent him from coming with us. I knew he wanted to go. I could see it in his eyes. But he didn't push. He just sort of went with it.

Which is why I was so nervous. Ryan was the kind of person who would go to any means to get what he wanted, especially if it involved the people he cared about. I had my eye on him. I didn't bring it up, though. Instead we kept trying to learn new things about each other. It was a game we had been playing ever since we first met. One of us would tell the other person things about us and we would keep going until we got to something that the other didn't know. When we did, we would switch roles. We were determined to play it forever, or at least until we knew absolutely everything about each other. It was harder now because we knew each other so well, but it kept my mind off of things.

"Um, my birthday is October 31st," Ryan said, leaning against one side of the air bubble I had created.

I snorted. "Ryan, that was like the first thing you ever told me about you."

"Not true! The first thing I told you was that my dad was an evil Titan."

"Touché," I said with a laugh. "Keep going."

"I've always wanted a pet dog named-"

"Buddy," I finished with him. "Come on Ry, you have to do better then that."

"Oh, I've got it!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed. "I've held up the sky before."

My eyes went wide. "I didn't know that! Wow Ryan, that's cool."

He winced. "No, not as cool as you think."

"Why don't you have a grey streak like Percy?"

"Uh-uh-uh, your turn." Ryan stuck his tongue out at me.

I sighed. "Okay, um, I had an actual 'evil step sister'. "

He rolled his eyes. "Knew that."

"Did you know her name was Violet?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me again.

"Um…." I trailed off, tapping my chin. "I've got it!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Did you know that I'm going to 'pop' this air bubble so you get absolutely soaked?"

"Yes I- wait, what?" He blinked rapidly, clearly confused. Before he had time to comprehend, I willed the air bubble to disperse and I pulled Ryan to the surface. He was soaked, while I was dry. He scowled, but I was laughing hysterically.

"Come on Ry, lighten up."

"Well now I have to go back to my cabin to get dry clothes on," he pouted.

"Okay," I said, my laughter finally dying down a bit. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"You bet," he winked, swimming to the shore. I dove back under the water and saw James and Claire sitting at the bottom of the lake. They were each holding a weapon. James had a sword resting on his knees. He was stroking the blade like it was a small animal. Claire had a dagger that was similar than Annabeth's, but still decent sized. She was slicing up pieces of seaweed. I swam over to them.

"Where did you two get those?" I asked. I must have surprised them because they both jumped and their weapons changed. James now held and arm band and Claire was frantically attempting to clip a butterfly clip into her hair.

"Nothing, aunt May," Claire said so quickly that it sounded like one word. "Just... um, playing with my hair clip."

"We're just talking about what's gonna happen tomorrow," James added.

I crossed my arms. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Weapons?"

"What weapons?" James asked, blinking up at me with his innocent green eyes.

I smirked. "You better tell me, or I'm going to tell your mother that you two have somehow managed to acquire weapons that transform into everyday object."

Claire's grey eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

James and Claire looked at act other. Claire nodded and James took a deep breath. "Daddy gave them to us," he said.

My eyes went wide. "When?"

"Well," Claire began,"He didn't actually give them to us. He kind of left them for us in case he wasn't here to give them to us. Mine," she took her clip out of her hair and touched the butterfly. It changed before my eyes. "Is a dagger. Daddy's letter said it will always find it's way back to the last spot I clipped it. He also said it won't fall off."

"And mine," James said, touching a small circle on his arm band. "Is a sword. Daddy said the arm band will always find it's way back to my arm. You know, in case I lose it." Each twin changed their weapon back and placed it back where it had previously been.

Claire looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't tell mommy. If she knew we had weapons, she might take them away. Daddy gave them to us." She started crying, which was weird considering we were underwater.

I pulled Claire into a hug. "She wouldn't Claire. But I won't tell her. I promise."

Claire pulled away and looked up at me. She held out her small hand, pinkie extended. "Pinkie swear?"

The look on her face assured me that she was completely serious. I bit back a laugh and captured her pinkie with mine. "Pinkie swear." I turned and swam away.

* * *

The last thing I remembered was that I was alone in my hidden clearing, staring at the clouds. Ryan had said he was busy with something so I had gone alone. But I wasn't in my clearing anymore. In fact, I didn't know where I was. It was cold and dark. I began walking, only the collide with what I assumed was a wall. Before I had time to think, I heard footsteps. Realizing I had absolutely no where to hide, I took a fighting stance. I didn't have a weapon right now, but it didn't matter. Light illuminated the end of the hallway, which I realized suddenly to be a cave. A fish swam away from the light. I must have been in some sort of underwater cave. The light lit the cave up enough for me to spot a rock. I quickly hid behind it and peered over the top to see who was approaching. It was a girl. She looked to be about sixteen years old. The source of the light was aburning torch, which was weird because we were underwater. Her long, shinny blonde hair streamed out behind her like a mermaid's. She was wearing a short sleeved white nightgown that fell just below her knees and she was barefoot, but I only caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were a vibrant, unrealistic purple. Once she passed me, I stood up to follow her. She didn't seem to notice me. We got to the end of the cave and she extinguished the torch. She snapped her fingers and lights turned on.

I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

In the middle of the small room at the end of the cave, chained to the floor and only semiconscious, was my big brother, Percy Jackson. He looked absolutely terrible. He had shackles on his wrists and ankles and they seemed to be rubbing his skin raw. One eye was swollen shut and bruises littered the side of his face. He clothes were torn and bloody. He looked absolutely exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was even messier then it usually was. From his point of view he should have been able to see me, but he didn't appear to. That didn't make sense. Something else was bothering me, too. If this was indeed underwater, Percy should be healing right now. The girl walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you going to talk to me today Perseus?" she whispered.

Percy said nothing. He turned his head away from the girl.

She titled her head and stroked his cheek before grabbing it and forcing him to face her. She began murmuring to him. "It can all be over Percy. You can leave this place. You can go home. You can go back to your family. Your children. Your wife. They do need you, don't they? Why force your children to go on a meaningless quest to save you? If they do, they'll suffer greatly." Percy shook slightly, but said nothing.

The girl stood up and began to pace. She should have spotted me, but she didn't. It was at that point that I knew she couldn't see me. Neither of them would be able to see me. I walked closer to Percy. The girl didn't try to stop me, proving my theory. She paced for a minute and then stood in front of Percy, looking down at him. "All you have to do, Perseus, is tell me the location of Mount Olympus and your father's palace."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm," he mumbled. "No thanks. I'm good."

The girl growled and clenched her fists at her side. She grabbed Percy by the throat and pulled him into a standing position. "Listen closely, demigod scum. I will get my answers. I will. And you're going to give them to me one way or another."

Percy gasped and began to turn a nasty shade of blue. The girl released him and he crumpled to the floor, coughing. He looked up at her. "You're no different than a demigod." His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

She kicked him in the stomach, her blonde hair suddenly turning an inky black and her purple eyes narrowing to slits. "Never. Compare. Me. To. A. Filthy. Demigod!" She spun on her heel, hair changing back to blonde, and left the cave. As she left she snapped her fingers and I was once again plunged into darkness.

* * *

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily. I looked around frantically and realized I was once again alone in the meadow. I must have fallen asleep. I put my head in my hands. Percy had told me about demigod dreams a few times before. I remembered nightmares from when I was little, but they were nothing like that. It was vivid and scary. And to make matters worse, it was really happening. My brother was really underwater somewhere, being tortured by some she-demon. An oddly family she-demon. I flopped down on my back. Why did that girl look so familiar? I shook my head, trying to clear it. This dream had something to do with the quest, I just knew it. But what? I closed my eyes and covered them with my palms.

"Drachma for your thoughts," a low voice said. I removed my hands and opened my eyes to see Ryan hovering over me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I went to your cabin to find you. Annabeth said you've been gone for hours. I knew you'd be here." He held out a Drachma. "Seriously. What's on your mind."

I sighed. "You better sit down for this one Ry." I sat up and he sat down next to me. I explained to him what I had just seen. I could see the gears in his head working as I finished my story.

"Give me my Drachma," I only half joked after about five minutes of complete silence.

He looked me in the eyes and handed me the Drachma. "I've had dreams like that before."

My eyes went wide. "About Percy?"

He shook his head. "No." He lay down on his back, his head in my lap. My cheeks flushed involuntarily. "I meant like demigod dreams. Well, I guess I'd call them demi-titan dreams."

"Yeah, I guess you would," I said. We sat in silence for a while.

"May?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something I don't know about you," he said as he sat up and turned to face me.

"Um, May is my favorite month because it's my name."

He shook his head. "I knew that."

I looked him in the eyes. "I really wish you were coming on this quest with me tomorrow."

He smiled. "I assumed, but no, I didn't know that."

I crossed my legs and rested my elbows on my knees. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"I don't have a middle name."

I rolled my eyes. "I knew that Ryan."

A small, knowing smile came to his face. "I have something that you definitely don't know about me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me."

He bit his lip. "I'm going on the quest with you."

My eyes went wide. "What? B-but you can't!"

He frowned. "Why can't I?"

"B-because you can't! Only three people are allowed to go on a quest!"

"Six went on the one when you were a kid!"

I stood up. "It's not the same Ryan! We were told that six had to go. The prophecy said so!"

"Maybe I'm meant to go!"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "You can't breath underwater, Ry! You heard Claire's dream. And my dream! We're going to find Percy! He's underwater somewhere with a creepy psychopath!"

He stood up too. I hated that he was taller then me. "I want to help him too, May! I care about him too!"

"Why? He's not your brother!"

"He's the closet thing to a family I have!"

We were both quiet after that. I felt horrible. Ryan was right. Percy helped him too. Percy had helped a lot of people. Ryan shook his head and left the meadow. I didn't stop him. I sighed and turned in the other direction, toward Long Island Sound. Before I knew it I was running. Running towards the water. I closed my eyes and felt the water touch my feet. Soon my whole body was submerged. I was completely dry, but submerged. Once I was deep enough I sat down._ How could I yell at him like that?_ I thought. I should have realized that Percy was more to him then just some friendly face. Percy was almost like a brother to him.

I sat at the bottom of Long Island Sound for a while. When I got back to the surface the sun was very low in the sky, which didn't really surprise me. Dinner would be starting soon. I began to make my way to the dinning pavilion. I was almost to the edge of the woods when I saw Grover and Juniper, who had gotten married about a year and a half ago. They weren't sure if they could have children or not, him being a saytr and her being a dryad, but they were very hopeful. Grover was sitting on a tree stump, head in his hands. Juniper was standing behind him. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other was stroking his hair lovingly. Her green eyes met mine and she used the hand that was stroking Grover's hair to summon me over to them.

"Hey Juniper, Grover, what's up?" I asked, sitting in the grass by Grover's feet.

Grover shook his head. Juniper smiled sadly. "You're going to have to tell her eventually sweetheart."

Grover looked up at me. His eyes were red. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. He breathed in a shaky breath. "I... I broke the empathy link with Percy."

My eyes went wide and I stood up. "You _what_?!" I practically screamed.

"Percy told him to May," Juniper whispered.

"When? H-how?" I was shaking now.

Grover took another deep breath. "He made me the night before he disappeared. He told me that he had a feeling things were going to get pretty bad and that he wanted me to break the link."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" I really was screaming at this point, my cheeks and neck flushed with anger and disbelief.

"Please calm down, May," Juniper coaxed at the same time Grover said, "Please don't be angry with me."

I shook my head. "I'm not mad at you Grover. I'm mad at my boneheaded brother! If he had kept the link we would know where he was. Now he's god's knows where and he's being tortured and there's noth-"

"Wait wait wait," Grover breathed in a rush, standing up and shaking his head. "How do you know Perce is being tortured?"

I shrugged. "I saw it in a dream."

Grover and Juniper looked at each other, then Grover looked back at me. "Tell me all about this dream."

So I did. I told him about how I saw Percy. About how he was in really bad shape. About the girl with the weird changing hair that was hurting him. The more I told them the more concerned they looked. Juniper told Grover to walk me to the dining Pavilion. She said something about going back to her tree for a little while. We stopped a few feet from the entrance of the dinning Pavilion. Grover turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"May, can you do me a big favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Don't tell Annabeth, or any of the other Jackson's for that matter, about the empathy link."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He smiled at me, a sad, crooked smile. "Because they have a lot to worry about right now."

I nodded. I had had no intention of telling Annabeth about Grover breaking the empathy link to begin with. "Okay, but you have to answer a question first."

He chuckled. "Sure, May."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about breaking the link with Percy?"

His smile fell. "He asked me not to."

"Oh," I looked at the ground. "Is that really a good enough reason?"

He nodded. "He's my best friend. I trust him. I trust his judgement. If he asked me not to say anything, I won't say anything. Simple as that." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll find him May."

I looked back up at him. "How can you be so sure?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Because you and him are very alike in many ways. Neither of you would give up if a loved one was missing."

I smiled slightly at him. "Thanks, Grover."

"No problem, Guppy."

We turned to enter the dining Pavilion. Grover walked over to the Athena table, where the Jackson's were sitting, and I walked over to the empty Poseidon table. I looked quickly around the pavilion, but saw no sign of Ryan. I should have been more like Grover. I should have trusted Ryan and his judgment. He should go on the quest if he's willing to figure out a way and risk being punished by Chiron and Mr. D, and I shouldn't be the one to stop him. I scraped a portion of my food in the fire and went back to my lonely table, wishing for nothing more than my best friend to be beside me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wanted to get the kids to bed early tonight. We ate dinner quickly and headed back to our cabin. All three kids protested. Zach claimed that he shouldn't have to go to sleep because he didn't have to go on the quest. James and Claire claimed that they were older so they shouldn't have to go to sleep if their baby brother didn't have to. I somehow managed to get them all in pajamas, but I couldn't seem to get them into bed. James was chasing Zach around the cabin, screaming at him and Claire was screaming at them both to stop. I was about to pick Zach up and carry him to his room when I heard a knock at my door.

I sighed and walked over to answer the door. "Guys calm down, please, someone's at the door." James pulled Zach into their room and Claire followed them

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Thalia. "Hey Thals. Come on in. I'm just trying to the kids to go to sleep."

She frowned. "Didn't you say you guys were going to bed like an hour ago?"

I rolled my eyes. "You try controling two hyperactive five years olds in addition to a two year old."

"How are you going to handle a baby on top of all this?" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Shh, Thalia," I warned, glancing over my shoulder. The kids didn't seem to notice. "The kids still don't know about the baby."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

I nodded. "And Percy and I will be able to handle another baby."

"Right," Thalia said.

"Whatever Thals. Come in." She did. "Go sit in my room, I'll just be a minute." She nodded and walked into my room. I headed in the direction of the room the boys shared. I opened the door, prepared to tell the three of them that playtime was over and that they all needed to go to bed right now, but I didn't get the chance. Zach was curdled up in his bed. James was next to him, one arm dangling over the side of the bed. Claire was in the bed James usually slept in. She was lying on her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around the pillow. All three of them where, thankfully, fast asleep. I smiled and closed the door quietly.

When I entered my room, Thalia was lying across the bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at me when she heard the door open. She sat up quickly as I went over to the small dresser and hurriedly changed into pajamas. Once I had changed into my cotton pajama pants and one of Percy's old t-shirts, I sat down next to her.

"So what brings you here Thalia?" I asked, easing myself into a laying position. My back had been aching all day.

Thalia shrugged. "Bianca won't go to sleep. Figured it was Nico's turn."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet they planned it."

Thalia laughed. "Doubt it. Bianca's usually hard to get to sleep, but once she's asleep, there's no waking her up."

It was my turn to laugh. "Like Nico?"

"Like Nico," she agreed.

Thalia flopped backwards so she was lying down next to me. She was in pajamas as well. We lay there in silence, staring at the celling for a long time. Out of no where, she said, "Everything's going to be okay. You know that, right?"

I sighed. "I hope you're right Thalia, but I-I'm starting to have my doubts."

Thalia snorted. "Your kids are tough. Besides, they'll have May with them. On top of being great with a sword, she has a wicked aim when it comes to archery. They'll be fine. Kelp Head will be back here fawning over you and the new baby in no time."

I swallowed. "You know what I told May? When we were talking about the quest?"

"What?" she asked slowly, almost hesitantly.

I bit my lip. "I asked her to, if it came down to it, to get the kids out safely. To leave Percy if she absolutely had to."

Thalia's eyes went wide and she sat up. "Why would you tell her that?"

I sat up too. "Because I had to! Percy and I talked about it before. Kids come first. Always. I mean I hope that the fates aren't that cruel. I hope that they'll find Percy and they'll all get out safe and sound." I wiped away a heavy tear. "But if she can't, if it's a choice between leaving Percy or getting the twins out safely... she has to choose them," I shook my head. "I can't lose Percy. I just can't. But James and Claire are my children."

Thalia wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry Annabeth. It won't come to that. May will take care of them."

"You bet I will." Thalia and I both turned to the door, startled. May was leaning against the door frame. She had pink and purple plaid pajama pants on, with a purple t-shirt and pink fluffly slippers. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. It was long enough so the pink tips rested lightly on her shoulders. She laughed at our expressions. "Sorry. I knocked, but no one answered. I-I hope you don't mind, but I really needed to talk to you."

I nodded. "Sure, come on in." She crossed the small room and sat down on the bed next to me.

She took a deep breath. "I had a dream today."

Thalia frowned. "So?"

"So it was about Percy. It was like one of those demigod dreams."

My eyes went wide. "You had a demigod dream about Percy? What was it about? Do you know where he is? Do you know who captured him?"

"Annabeth, calm down and let the girl talk," Thalia said, turning to face May. "Go ahead and explain, Guppy."

May nodded. "So I was sitting on the beach earlier and I fell asleep. Then I had a dream. Percy was in this cave and he looked horrible, but he was alive. There was this girl there, too. She looked like she was about sixteen or seventeen years old. She had blond hair and these weird purple eyes. When she got angry that Percy wouldn't give her the information she wanted, she hurt him and then her hair turned pitch black. But the thing is, neither one of them could see me. It was almost like I was watching a three dimensional movie or something. I couldn't affect anything and they couldn't affect me. It was all really weird."

I bit my lip. "What information did this girl want from Percy, exactly?"

"She wanted to know the location of Olympus. She also wanted to know where daddy's palace was. But Percy wouldn't answer. He didn't say anything." She suddenly found something really interesting on the ground.

I smiled. "That's my Seaweed Brain," my smile fell. "He looked pretty bad, huh?"

May nodded. "He didn't show any sign of pain though."

I nodded. "Percy's really good at hiding when he's hurting." I put my hand on May's shoulder. "Go back to your cabin May. Get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and then stood up and left the room. May and I had become very close. She was almost like a little sister to me and I loved her very much. And Percy loved her as well. Then again, Percy cares about everyone. It's just the way he is.

"So at least you know Kelp Head's okay, well, for the most part," Thalia said after an awkward moment of silence.

I shrugged. "For the most part."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine Annabeth. He's Percy."

"Yeah, he is," I stretched and yawned. "It's getting late Thalia. You should probably head back to your cabin. I think we could all use some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a difficult day for everybody."

She frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you bright and early Annie."

Thalia got up and left the room. I crawled under the blankets and lay there, staring at the celling. Tomorrow was going to be both an exciting and terrifying day. It was exciting because someone was finally going to do something about finding Percy. The sooner he was back the better. It was terrifying because the someone, or someones, that was doing something were my two five year olds. I had asked if they wanted to celebrate their birthday, but James had reused to do anything about their birthday until Percy was back safe and sound. Claire was quiet, but nodded along the whole time.

Percy and I had gotten them a birthday present, and Percy had Tyson made them each a weapon. James got a sword and Claire got a dagger. Each changed into something. James 's became an armband and Claire's became a hair clip. Percy had given James his and hidden Claire's. I knew that they had them already. That wasn't their birthday present, though.

I yawned again and rolled over onto my side. I was asleep in minutes.

I was in a dark cave. Immediately I knew I was in the underwater cave that both Claire and May had been dreaming about. The only difference was that the walls were illuminated by small lights. I looked around and gasped when I saw Percy sitting in the center of the small room. He was worse then May had described him, but he was awake, and looking straight at me.

"Wise Girl?"

"Seaweed Brain?" I exclaimed. "H-how can you talk to me?"

He smiled slightly. "Wasn't easy, believe me. But you have to listen. I don't have much time."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes when Percy bit his lip and winced. "She's going to come back. I have to tell you-"

"Who's going to come back?" I asked, kneeling in front of him. He sounded so weak.

He shook his head. "Not important right now." He looked over his shoulder. "Listen Wise Girl. You need to tell the kids to head towards Florida."

My eyes went wide. "You're-"

"Annabeth, we're running out of time. No, I'm not in the Sea of Monsters. All I know is that I'm near the Sea of Monsters."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," he started to fade.

"I do Percy," I said.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seaweed Brian."

I sat up quickly, throwing the blankets off of me. I looked at my watch. It was three in the morning. When I went to pull the blankets back up I noticed three small things in my bed. I smiled. Zach was curled up on one side of me. James and Claire were were on my other side. All three of them were fast asleep. I sighed and pulled the blanket over all of us. The last thought I had before falling asleep was the fact that I had all four of my children close to me. I was able to fall asleep knowing that all four of them were safe. Well, for the moment, anyway.

* * *

**Hey guys! This was sort of a transition type chapter. The next chapter will have more action I promise! I just want to give a special thank you my wonderful Beta reader DandelionsAndDaydreams for helping me to make this chapter (and the rest of the story) as good as it can be! Please remember to read, review, and vote in the poll! Next chapter will focus on the start of the quest. Let me know your thoughts! -LunarWhispers **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys. I feel really really bad. But I'm back! I hope to update at least once a weak. Anyway, on to the story.  
**

**May's POV:**

I woke up very early the next morning. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, a camp shirt and my North Face jacket. My backpack had been packed for days. When I finished, I made my way down to the beach. Dad had contacted Chiron and said that he would provide transportation for our quest. I didn't know what exactly he was going to send, but whatever it was would definitely be helpful, seeing as I couldn't drive. I reached the spot where Chiron had said to meet. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Zach, and the twins were all standing in front of a decently sized sailboat. I counted again and noticed Ryan wasn't there. We hadn't spoken since our fight, but I still thought he would come say goodbye to me. Annabeth was kneeling in front of James and Claire. Both of them were bundled up and had a small backpack on.

"Okay, you have your coat?" Annabeth asked.

Claire nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And your bag of drachmas?"

"Yes, mommy," James said.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay." She collected them both in hug so tight that I was surprised they were still able to breath. "Be careful, both of you. I love you so much."

"We love you too mommy," Claire replied, wrapping her small arms around Annabeth's neck.

Annabeth released the twins and watched as they boarded the boat. She stood up slowly and took Zach by the hand. I went to stand beside her. She was trying to be strong, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Thalia," she said. "Can you please take Zach back to your cabin and watch him for a few minutes?" She glanced at me. "I need to talk to May."

Thalia nodded, smiled at me, and then took Zach's hand. Nico picked up Bianca, who was beginning to dose off, and the four of them headed back towards the cabins. When they were well out of earshot, Annabeth turned to look at me.

"May, do you remember how you felt on your first quest?"

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Your first quest. The one Percy led when you were six."

_ How could I ever forget?_I thought. It was the most terrifying time of my life. I was so young and confused. The only reason I made it through the entire quest was because I had Percy there. "Um, yeah, I remember."

"Well that's how the twins are feeling. They're more than a year younger than you were. I know James is trying so hard to be brave for his sister, but what they really need is you," she took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night. Long story short, I talked to Percy."

My eyes went wide. "_Really?_"

She nodded. "He wasn't able to tell me exactly where he was, but he told me to tell you to head towards Florida."

"He's near Florida?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but whatever you do, don't go into the Sea of Monsters. He's not there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay Annabeth. I'll find him. I promise."

She nodded again then pulled me into a hug. "Be careful."

"I will."

She hugged me again and then helped me onto the boat. James and Claire were standing on the deck, waving enthusiastically to their mother. Chiron walked up a small ramp that ascended from below deck.

"Hello May. I trust you are ready for your journey?"

"Yeah. Why were you down there?"

He smiled. "When your brother was younger, he went on a quest without permission. I was just making sure no other campers decided to do so."

Chiron got off the boat and went to stand beside Annabeth. I willed the water to carry the boat away. We watched them until they were just small black specks on the horizon. When we could no longer see them, the three of us went below deck. It was small. There was a small kitchen with a rickety old table, a tiny bathroom and two beds squished up against each other. At least it was warmer down here then it was above deck.

"Thanks dad," I whispered. I turned to James and Claire. "Why don't you two get settled in? We're headed to Florida."

"Why are we going to Florida, Auntie May?" Claire asked as she plopped onto one of the beds.

I shook my head. "It's hard to explain Claire, just trust me, okay?"

She crossed her arms. "This is our quest, you know. Don't even try to leave us in the dark."

"Yeah. Shouldn't we be calling the shots?" James said, sitting down next to his sister. They actually looked quite threatening. Well, as threatening as a couple of five-year-olds can look like, that is.

"Listen guys," I explained, shaking my head. "It is your quest. The prophecy was made about you. But Percy isn't_ just_your dad. He's my brother, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back safe and sound. And that includes going to Florida."

James and Claire looked at each other and then back at me. I saw their resolves fall. James nodded. "Fine. As long as we remember whose quest this is." He re-crossed his arms over his chest.

I laughed, but nodded. He looked like Percy when he did that. I took off my jacket and threw it on the other bed. The twins began unbundling themselves as well. James rummaged through his backpack and then took out a deck of cards. He handed them over to Claire, who started shifting through them.

I could still feel the direction the boat was heading and guided it, despite being below deck. There was a small window that allowed us to view the outside. I walked up to it just as a small fish swam by.

_Hello Miss._

I laughed_. Hi there._

* * *

After a while, we ate some of the sandwiches that Annabeth had packed for us. None of us had really said anything the entire trip. James and Claire mostly sat on the bed and played with their cards while I steered the boat.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from above deck. Claire jumped, sending all of her cards flying at her brother, who in turn fell off the bed in a poor attempt to dodge them. Claire squeaked and peered over the side of the bed to check on her brother. James sat up rubbing the back of his head. They both turned to look at me. Sure, it was their quest when things were going smoothly. But when something bad actually happened, it was on me.

"Stay here," I said, grabbing my jacket. "I'll go check it out."

They nodded.

I ran above deck. It appeared to be empty, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. I stood there in the middle of the deck, waiting and listening, my muscles corded beneath my skin. I was about to go back down and wait for some other sign when a heard a splash. I spun around and was face to face with Ryan. He was dripping wet and shivering.

"M-m-may," he stuttered, teeth chattering. "H-h-hows it g-g-going?"

"Ryan! Why in the name of Hades are you here?"

"I t-t-told you I w-was coming on the q-quest," he smirked.

"How did you get here? Gods Ryan, you're such an idiot!" I screamed.

He shook his head. "I h-had t-to h-help you."

I crossed my arms. "I can take care of myself, Ryan." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Come on. You can tell me what your idiotic plan was while we get you warmed up a bit." His lips were turning a very unnerving shade of blue. I headed for the ramp that led below deck and he followed me.

"What was that bang we heard before?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

He laughed. "I h-hit my knee against the s-side of the boat. No b-big deal. It d-doesn't even hurt or anything."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Side of the boat?"

He shrugged. "Long s-story."

We finally got below deck. When James and Claire saw Ryan, they both jumped up in surprise. James smiled widely.

"Ryan! Why are you here?" James said, running over to us.

Ryan smiled. "Just t-thought you might n-need some help."

James crossed his arms. "We can handle it."

Ryan laughed. "I know you c-can, but your aunt m-might need some help."

"Hey!" I said, smacking him upside the head.

"Admit it. You're g-glad I'm here," Ryan gave me one of his infamous crooked smiles. He had stopped shivering as much, but he still looked pretty pathetic. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and tossed it to him.

"Sure, whatever. But I so don't need any help."

"Yeah you do."

"I'm not the one who doesn't have dry clothes," I smirked.

"Oh really?" He said, shaking wet hair out of his eyes. He walked over the bed that James and Claire had been playing cars and knelt down beside it. The beds were attached to the floor, but they had drawers for storage. Ryan opened one and pulled out a backpack that was a little bit larger than mine.

My eye widened. "How did you-?

"I put it on here really early this morning. Like right-after-your-dad-got-it-here early," Ryan interrupted me.

"You saw Grandpa Poseidon?" Claire asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I think I just missed him. The water was still moving when I got here, but Poseidon wasn't there."

"How did you sneak on the boat?" James asked as he picked up the scattered cards. "Chiron checked to make sure nobody was here."

Ryan glanced at me. "I'll tell you, but can I please get changed first? I'm freezing."

I sighed. "Fine. I guess."

He smiled and ran to the small bathroom. While he was changing, James, Claire, and I finished cleaning up the cards. After rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen area for a minute I was able to locate packets of hot chocolate. I was just finished pouring it into the mugs when Ryan came out of the bathroom. He was in fresh dry clothes, jeans and a black hoodie. I handed him two of the mugs and we went over to the twins. I gave Claire a cup and Ryan gave James the other. I sat on the floor next to Ryan. The twins were next to each other on the bed in front of us.

"Okay, Ryan," I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Talk."

Ryan placed his mug beside him on the floor. "Alright. So few days ago Aphrodite visited me. Pretty much all she said was that I was supposed to go on this quest. She gave me this weird powdery stuff that was from your dad. It allows me to breathe underwater until your father feels I have finished the job."

Claire's eyes went wide. "Uncle Poseidon has stuff that can do that?"

Ryan nodded. "Yep. Anyway, I waited until this morning to take the stuff. It was so gross. Tasted like sand. But I took it and tested it out in the lake and then headed over to the spot where Chiron had said that the boat would be about an hour before you were supposed to meet there. I clung onto the bottom of the boat, which is not as easy as it sounds, by the way, and waited until I thought we were far enough away. I climbed the side and, well, you know the rest."

I frowned. "Dad must really want you to come on this quest."

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, it makes sense. Both of his children and two of his grandchildren are at risk here. Maybe he just wanted you to have some extra backup."

I sighed and tilted my head, observing Ryan. He was slouched over and his eyelids were drooping so low I wondered how he could even see. "Well, someone's tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I turned to James. "Want to help me steer?"

He smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ryan asked, crawling under the blankets to the bed not occupied by Claire.

I turned to smile at him. Despite being pissed that he thought I couldn't handle myself, I was happy he was here. "Florida," I answered, before turning back to the small window. Ryan was snoring quietly within minutes. James was biting his lip in concentration as he carefully helped me guide the boat through the water. He was doing pretty well, too. I gradually released control. Eventually James was almost entirely steering the boat on his own. I turned around and let James think he was steering by himself. Ryan was curled under the blanket, but Claire was nowhere to be seen.

"James, I'm going to go above deck and…. keep look out."

He nodded. "I'll keep steering." He was staring out the window. He looked so much like Annabeth when he was concentrating. I walked above deck. It was slightly warmer than it had been before and the sun was starting to set. Claire was sitting on the deck, her knees drawn to her chest. She was gazing out at the water, her eyes slightly glazed over as if she had been there awhile.

I walked over and knelt down beside her. "Hey, why are you up here all alone?"

She didn't look away from the horizon. "We're… we're gonna find Daddy, right?"

"Oh, Claire, of course we are," I pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

She hastily wiped tears out of her eyes. "If I had told mommy about my dreams sooner-"

I shook my head. "Nobody can avoid a prophecy, Claire. Not even the gods."

She looked up at me, tears smudging under her eyes. "I guess."

I hugged her tighter. "Come on, Claire." I stood up and offered her my hand. "Let's go check on your brother and sleeping beauty downstairs."

She chuckled, took my hand, and followed me below deck.

* * *

After James and Claire fell asleep I decided it was a good idea to contact Annabeth. She would probably be worried out of her mind at this point. Ryan still hadn't woken up. Clinging onto the side of a boat must have really taken it out of him. I walked into the bathroom and manipulated the water until a rainbow appeared. I threw in a drachma, called out Annabeth's name and waited.

She was already in pajamas. Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, Juniper, and her were sitting on the floor on Thalia's cabin. The kids were playing nearby. They didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Annabeth!" I called. All four girls head's turned towards me.

Annabeth rushed toward the IM. "May! Thank the gods you called! Is everything alright? Did you find him? How are the kids?"

"Uh… yes, not yet, and fine. They're sleeping right now."

Thalia leaned into the picture. "So how goes the quest?"

"Well... um, okay. Ryan showed up."

Clarisse's eyes widened. "_Ryan?_"

Juniper frowned. "How did he get there?"

I explained Ryan's plan and my dad's involvement. I told them how Ryan had clung to the side of the boat and then climbed aboard. I expected them to yell, but instead they all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Annabeth shrugged. "Seaweed Brain did something pretty similar for me once."

Thalia shrugged. "He snuck out of camp and hung onto the side of a boat to get there."

"He must really love you, May," Piper added.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I yawned to try to cover up my blush.

Annabeth frowned. "Have you slept?"

I shook my head. "Not since I left camp. But hey, someone has to steer."

"Stop for the night," she demanded. "You won't be helpful to anyone if you're drop dead tired. Trust me."

I laughed. "Okay, Annabeth."

"Iris message us with updates," Clarisse demanded.

"Will do," I promised.

"Be careful," Piper added.

"I promise."

"And you better share a bed with Claire!" Thalia warned in a very serious voice.

I blushed viciously. "Whatever you say, Thalia. Bye guys."

There was a chorus a goodbye's and then the message disappeared. Hey, I may not have a mother, but I have pretty cool older _"sisters"_.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I stopped feeling the pain a while ago. I had no idea how long I had been here, but it must have been a while for the pain to stop. And if I was being completely honest with myself, that scared me more than a little bit.

I had long discovered the girl with the weird color-changing hair's name was Kenna. Her hair turned black when she was angry. It was easy to tell because she was angry at me a lot. All I could gather was that she was very angry at the gods, my father especially, for some reason. She hasn't revealed her plan. But I never really questioned her about it. And I vowed something to myself; I wasn't going to let her find my family.

"Hello, Perseus," The bitter voice whispered.

I looked up and saw the young girl walking towards me. "Are you ready to talk today?"

I looked down again. This was the best way to handle Kenna. If I didn't give her any information, then the worst she could do was hurt me. As long as my family was safe, I was okay with whatever she did to me. She knelt down in front of me.

"Still playing the silent treatment, are we?" she smiled. Her deep purple eyes pierced through me. It was as though she was attempting to take my soul to the underworld herself.

She frowned and poked at one of the many tears in my shirt. "It's a pity. You are very attractive, Perseus Jackson." Kenna brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It is too bad the gods have brainwashed you."

That did it. "I'm married." I growled.

She chuckled briefly. "I know that, Perseus. But it doesn't stop me from admiring an attractive man when I see one."

"You're too young for me," I mumbled. This girl looked like sixteen years old. "Not to mention completely messed up."

She growled and her hair turned a dark black. "You're younger than me."

I snorted. "No way."

She smirked. "Immortality makes me appear younger than I truly am."

My eyes widened.

"So that interests you, huh?" She must have noticed. Kenna bent down and removed Riptide from my pocket. She uncapped it and struck at my ribs. Pain should have seared through my side, but it didn't. The warm liquid seeping through my shirt was the only reason I knew I was bleeding. The fact that she was using my faithful sword against me hurt worse than the cut itself. She wouldn't kill me. This much I was sure of. She needed me if she was going to get the information she wanted, so she would keep me alive. At least for now, anyway. She drew Riptide again and brought it down, this time across my thigh. I winced purposely. I didn't want her to think her attempts were completely useless. The pain may not be registering anymore, but I knew what she was doing couldn't be healthy.

She frowned, recapped Riptide and dropped it at my feet. Without another word, she spun on her heel and left the cave. My vision started to go blurry, probably from blood loss, I figured. My one thought before I lost consciousness was that I would give anything to be with Annabeth and our kids again.

* * *

**Ryan's POV:**

I woke up to the wonderfully familiar sound of screaming.

"James Lucas Jackson, you give me back my hairbrush right now!"

"Who says I took your hairbrush, Claire Zoë?"

"Well then where is it?"

"_Guys!_" May screamed. "I'm trying to navigate boat! Not as easy as it seems! James, give Claire back her brush. I saw you bring it into the bathroom before. Claire, if you could ask for something a little bit quieter, that would be fantastic."

"Yes May," the twins said in synchronization. I heard running footsteps.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Some people are trying to sleep over here," I mumbled.

May rolled her eyes. "You don't need any more sleep, Ry. You've been sleeping for a good fourteen hours."

"Wait, what?"

"It's like eight in the morning, Ry. I hope you're rested. We're almost there," May told me, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to me.

I frowned. "We're not there yet?"

She crossed her arms. "I had to sleep too. We stopped last night for a few hours so I could rest."

I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, okay. So, what's the game plan? I mean, do we even know where we have to go?"

She tossed me a sandwich, and then leaned back on her hands. "Well, we head toward the Sea of Monsters, but we don't go into the Sea of Monsters. It's… complicated. Annabeth told us the general area, but not the exact coordinates. I have a feeling of where we need to be, too, but again, nothing's exact."

"So in other words we have nothing," I clarified, taking a huge bite out of my sandwich.

I shook my head. "You know as well as I do that feelings and intuition are just as important as facts. Especially in this case," she frowned. "There is one thing that concerns me, though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"You may be able to breath underwater, but you won't be able to withstand the temperatures of the water as we go deeper and deeper." She was biting her lip, the way she always does when she was nervous.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. Besides, we're pretty far south. How cold can the water be?"

I could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. "Okay. But if you feel too cold, you'll let me know, right?"

"Right."

"… Promise?"

"Promise."

Suddenly, James and Claire came running from above deck. Both were dressed warmer than the day before. They each had a camp shirt and jeans on. Their jackets had been abandoned and their faces were flushed.

"You guys have to see this!" James exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and Claire grabbed May's. We were dragged above deck and led to the railing on the far side of the deck. In the distance I could just make out a girl sitting on a small cluster of rocks, talking to something in the water. Her back was turned to us. I looked over at May, to ask her wait she thought about this, but she had gone pale and was staring intently at the girl.

"May? You okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know her," she whispered. James, Claire, and I stared at her, mouths half-open in shock.

"How?" Claire asked.

She shook her head. "It's hard to explain. But she… she knows something about Percy. We have to swim out there." She shook off my shoulder and jumped over the side of the boat. James and Claire looked at each other, shrugged and followed her lead. I took a deep breath and followed suit. The water wasn't as cold as it was in New York, but it wasn't exactly very warm, either. I swam after James and Claire, who were following close behind May. We surfaced a few minutes later behind the rock where the girl was sitting. May gave us the universal _"shh"_sign with one hand, and clung to the rock with the other.

The blonde girl was talking to what I could now tell was a small shark. "He won't talk, Bubbles. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands. "Dad would be so ashamed of me."

The fish must have answered because the girl looked up and said, "Not yet, Bubbles, not yet. But if he doesn't talk soon, then maybe." She sighed then shook her head. "I'm going to swim to shore and get something to eat. I'll meet you back here in a half hour. Then we will try again. With any luck, Perseus will talk."

James and Claire visibly tensed at the mention of their father's name. The blonde girl stood up. She was wearing what looked like a white night gown and was also barefoot. She jumped into the water and began swimming away from us. The baby shark followed her soon after. I turned towards May.

"What was that?"

She smirked. "That, Ryan, was a clue."

James looked at May. "She has daddy," he whispered.

May nodded. "Yeah, she does. But don't worry. We're getting him back."

Claire took out her hair clip and pushed down the butterfly. It immediately turned into a small dagger. She smiled and held it up. "You bet we will."

James removed his armband and pushed down. It turned into a sword. "Yeah. We're getting Dad back."

May smirked. "Okay guys. We have to wait until she comes back so we can follow her to wherever she's keeping Percy. I say we stay here until she comes back, but we can go to the boat if you guys want to."

I shook my head. "No. We should probably stay here."

James nodded at the same time as Claire said, "We're definitely staying here."

May sighed and nodded, "Okay, well now there's nothing to do but wait."

* * *

**We're getting closer and closer to finding out who this enemy is. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and voted in the poll. If you guys want to submit baby names, I'll pick my favorites for a boy and a girl then make another poll for you guys to vote. Thank you again so much to my wonderfully spectacular beta read DandelionsAndDaydream read her stuff, it's really good :). Well until next time my lovely and wonderful readers. Please remember to leave me feedback. -LunarWhispers.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the wait. I have had so much going on recently and time just sort of got away from me. Hopefully things will get better. Well, without any further delays, here's the next chapter :).  
**

**May's POV:**

_Miss! Miss!_

If I hadn't have been floating in the ocean I would have jumped so high Zeus would have electrocuted me five times over. I let out a small muffled eep! causing the others to turn and look at me.

"You okay, May?" Ryan asked, shifting his position on the rock so he could see me better.

_Miss, it's me._ Something nudged my leg. I looked down just in time to see Jolie's head break the surface of the water.

I smiled widely. "Jolie!"

"Jolie?" James asked. "Who's Jolie?"

"My pet hippocampus," I explained, smiling. I scratched her neck. "How've you been, Jolie?"

_Master Poseidon said you needed assistance. I brought friends._ As soon as she said it, three more Hippocampi emerged from beneath the oceans depths. Claire giggled and swam over to the smallest of the group. She mounted it and began talking quietly to it. James did the same with the one closest the the groups of rocks.

"Hippocampi? Like the horse sea creature things we played with a few summers ago?" Ryan asked as he apprehensively approached the final Hippocampus. Slowly, as if it was made entirely of white hot iron, he put one hand on the Hipocampus.

I laughed. "It's not going to bite you, Ryan."

Ryan's Hippocampus snorted. He probably wouldn't taste very good anyway.

I couldn't help but laugh. Claire and James were laughing along with me. Ryan just looked around in bewilderment. "What?" he demanded, obviously confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Ryan. Absolutely noth-"

"She's coming back May, look!" Claire yelped, cutting me off. She was pointing out over the rock. The blonde girl was riding on her shark's, Bubbles, back. We mounted our Hippocampi and ducked low enough so that she wouldn't see us as she approached. I heard the faint whisper of a splash. Peering over the rock, I saw that the girl and her shark had disappeared beneath the waves.

"Okay, Jolie, can you and your friends follow that girl and her shark without alerting them that we're here?" I asked, rubbing Jolie's neck.

_Sure thing, Miss. Let's go, guys!_ Jolie responded.

"Hold on tight," I said, gripping Jolie's neck. "We're diving. "

"Okay," Claire said, hugging her Hippocampus's neck and squeezing her eyes shut.

"And be quiet," I reminded them, my voice dropping to a whisper itself, "It's all about being sneaky at this point."

"Right," James whispered Hippocampi submerged. I glanced over at Ryan and had to stifle a laugh when he held his breath. It was pretty hard to get used to the idea that you could breath under water.

Jolie seemed to know where she was going. The water was crystal clear, but that didn't exactly affect anything, since pretty soon we were deep enough so that no light filtered through. I could just barely make out the outlines of my niece and nephew beside me. James seemed to be looking around in wonder, while Claire clung tightly to her Hippocampus. Unfortunately, the darkness prohibited me from seeing Ryan. My pulse sped up, trying to accommodate for the absence of him. I wondered if this was how Annabeth felt all the time.

All too soon, the Hippocampi came to a halt in front of a large, dimly lit cave. The tall blonde girl walked in and disappeared. Jolie and the other Hippocampi dropped us off at the mouth of the cave.

"Thanks, girl. Would you mind waiting here?"

_Not at all, Miss._

"If there's any danger, leave. Got it?"

_Of course, May._

I turned to the others. "Remember, we have to be sneaky, guys. There are rock lining the cave. Hide behind them and follow my lead." I pointed inside the cave. "Percy should be at the end."

I ran into the cave and quickly ducked behind the closest rock. I heard the other's nimble footsteps behind me as I moved through the cave. It was like a game, I thought absently. You know, if you were into sick, masochistic games. Finally, we reached the end of the cave. I couldn't hear any noise, but I could have sworn the girl had come down this way. Ryan peered out from behind the rock we were kneeling behind. He gasped quietly, then sprinted out from behind our hiding place.

"Ryan! Where are you going?!" Claire whispered-yelled, her voice raspy with worry.

"Come over here, guys. The crazy chick isn't here, but someone else is." James and Claire looked at each other. James grabbed Claire's hand and then sprinted after Ryan. I went to follow them, but when I saw what they were looking at I found myself unable to move. It was Percy, but he looked awful. I mean, he looked pretty bad when I saw him in my dream, but now he really looked half way to Hades. He was unconscious and his shirt was so shredded I would barely even consider it a shirt. His wrists were bleeding from the shackles that tightly bound them. Bruises and cuts covered a majority of his exposed skin and two long, wide gashes on his side were bleeding. Ryan was already kneeling next to him, checking his pulse.

"Daddy!" Claire exclaimed as she broke away from her brother and ran over to kneel in front of her father. Percy's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of lifeless, dull green eyes.

"C-claire. Hi, sweetheart," Percy's voice was hoarse. He moved slightly, almost as if he was going to hug her, but his attempts were halted by the chains that still bound him to the rocks in the middle of the cave. "Baby girl, can you undo these for me?" He sounded so weak, it scared me. James had made his was over to kneel on the other side of Percy. I wondered how they were being so calm when I was on the verge of hysterics. Ryan threw me a look that reminded me to breathe.

"I can try, daddy." She took the clip out of her hair and transformed it into her dagger. Claire tenderly took one of his shackled hands in her own much smaller ones and skillfully attempted to pick the locks on the shackle with her dagger. She bit her lip in concentration. I went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and hoped she couldn't feel it shaking.

"I don't think that's going to work, kiddo." I smiled sadly at Percy. "Hey bro, how you doing?" I was surprised at how steady my smile was.

He chuckled once, and I cringed when it turned into a cough."I've been better."

"Try cutting the chains, Claire. We can get the shackles off once we get him out of here," Ryan suggested.

"And who says you're getting him our of here?" The five of us jumped and turned to face the creepy girl from my dream. Her pet shark was next to her and she wielded a sword in her right hand. I grabbed James and Claire pulled them towards me. Ryan grabbed hold of my arm, his hands pressing into the crease of my elbow. The girl's arms were crossed and she was smiling, her pet shark circling her feet. "Daughter, granddaughter, and grandson of Poseidon. Nice of you to finally join us." She scowled and looked at Ryan. "And you, son of Atlas. It does not surprise me that you are here. Your father made the mistake of not telling you."

Ryan's eyes went wide. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers. Four sharks came out of nowhere and began circling us, corralling us like sheep until we were on the opposite side of the cave.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice loud.

She smirked. "My name is Kenna, daughter of Oceanus."

My eyes went wide. "Oceanus? My dad got rid of that creep years ago."

She growled and her hair turned an inky black. "Your father won that battle through the work of others." She took a deep breath and her hair returned to its blond color. "I swore that day that I would avenge my father, that I would continue his plans. He choose me, too. He made me immortal! I am his lutenieut. "

The stunned silence was broken by James's soft chuckled.

Kenna's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny, small one?"

James shrugged. "Nothing, really. It's just… well…. any plan of your dads won't work. I mea, my daddy's taken him down, and he was a Titan. I'm sure, in a fair fight , he could handle you."

"Be quiet, James," Claire hissed.

Kenna growled and walked over to Percy. "Your 'daddy' has ben at my mercy for nearly a week, unable to do anything." She tilted Percy's chin up and he winced. "And I am not the only demititan."

"Ryan's on our side," I said, pressing my body closer to his.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"But he-"

She smirked. "Surely you didn't think that only two of the Titans had children."

Claire's eyes went wide. "Children? You mean you have a sibling."

Kenna nonchalantly stroked the side of he shark. "I have many siblings," she mused. "As do you, son of Atlas."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "I... I do?"

"Yes," she said with smile. "I have met them all myself."

Ryan looked longingly at the floor."Siblings…" His voice sounded wistful.

"Ryan?" I whispered, suddenly even more afraid.

"You could meet them, you know. You could leave Camp Half-Blood and join us. Your camp will soon be devastated by ours, and my father and the rest of the Titans shall once again rule."

"Your father was destroyed by mine," Percy rasped.

"But Titans can not be killed. He will return and I all be ready." She looked back at Ryan. "Will you join me, Ryan?"

Ryan glanced at me than looked back at Kenna. I thought I saw something in them, like he wanted to say something, but knew he couldn't. I figured it was just my imagination. "Y-yes. Yes. I will."

Kenna chuckled and snapped her fingers. The sharks parted and Ryan began to walk slowly toward her. James and Claire were wide-eyed and speechless. Percy looked hurt and betrayed, but he also looked like he was in serious pain. We had to get him out of here, and soon.

"Ryan," I whispered, the feeling of betrayal sinking me, drowning me. I could not believe that Ryan— my Ryan— was siding with the enemy.

Ryan had reached Kenna at this point. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "You made the right choice, Ryan," she assured him.

He nodded. "Yes, I did." He suddenly kicked Kenna's legs out from under her and grabbed her sword as she fell. He kicked her in the stomach— for good measure— and I almost wanted to smile as I heard the air escape her lungs in a low hiss."Come on, guys. Let's get out of here!"

James and Claire each drew there weapons and began attacking the sharks, seemingly unpahesed by Ryan's plan. And for two five year olds, they were pretty good at sword fighting. Then again, they did learn from the best. Kenna was already rising to her feet. "I see," she said. She drew a familiar pen from the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Ryan!" I screamed as a shark slipped passed the twins and charged me. I took off my charm bracelet and transformed it into my trusty sword that my father had made for me on my tenth birthday. "She has Riptide! Try and get it back."

"You got it, May!" He charged her. She changed Riptide into it's sword form in a golden clash of their swords echoed around the cave, shaking me to the bone. I finished off my shark and ran over to my brother, leaving the twins to handle the remaining ones. I knelt beside Percy.

"Hey, bro. We're going to get you out of here," I promised, my sworalready positioned on the chains.

"Just cut me free, May," he mumbled. "I can help you then."

"But Percy, your hurt. You're in no condition to be fighting anyone."

"I need to help you," he breathed.

I looked him in the eyes, and almsot breaking when I saw how desperate they were behind the green. "No. I need you to be safe. The kids need you. Annabeth needs you."

Percy didn't respond, and I didn't have time to judgeif that was good or bad. I used my sword to cut therest of the chains free from the rocks. I slung one of his arms over my shoulders and stood up, but he was still on his knees. He was too tall for me to carry him this way. Before I had time to figure out how I was going to help him out of the cave, a scream filled the air.

"Claire!" James screamed. Percy and I looked over to where the twins had been fighting the sharks. James was struggling to keep his shark at bay, but his attention was divided. He was looking over his shoulder at his sister, who had been slammed into the rock wall of the cave. She was kneeling, clutching her arm. Her dagger was no where to be seen.

"Claire!" Percy broke free from my grasp and ran over to where his daughter knelt. He grabbed something off the cave floor on his way.

"May, help Ryan!" he called back to me, wielding Claire's dagger. It was amazing the amount of strength protecting his daughter gave him. I sighed, knowing he was going to regret that later. I ran back over to where Ryan and Kenna were still fighting.

"You are a traitor to all demititans," Kenna spat, drawing her sword back for another hit.

"I may be a demititan," Ryan said, striking with his sword again. "but I belong with the demigods. They're the ones who treated me like family. They are my family."

"You got that right!" I said slashing at Kenna, who barely had time to deflect my attack.

"You freed my prisoner," Kenna growled.

"Sure did," I smirked. Ryan and I took a fighting stance. "And now we're going to take you down."

I slashed with my sword, aiming at him feet at the same time Ryan aimed for her head. Kenna gracefully backflipped and slashed her sword and a large circle, attempting to take out Ryan and I simotaniously. I blocked it and Ryan kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backward and Riptide soaring in the other direction. I rushed over to her and pointed my sword at her neck.

I smirked. "You're not so tough miss 'I'm a big bad immortal demititan.' "

Kenna growled, then glanced over her shoulder at the three Jackson's. James had defeated his shark and was now examining his sister's arm. Percy had positioned himself between the remaining shark and his children. He was wielding Claire's dagger against the large creature. He winced with every movement, but he seemed to be holding his own against the shark. Kenna growled again. Her golden locks turned an inky black color as she looked back at us.

"We shall meet again, daughter of Poseidon and son of Atlas. Then you and all those you care about shall suffer at the hands of the demititans. Mark my words, Olympus will fall, and the gods will pay!"

Kenna whistled. He tiny pet shark, Bubbles, swam to her side and the much larger one followed soon after. She placed one hand on each of the shark's heads and they seemed to disappear into thin air. I took a deep breath and turned to look at Ryan. Other then his lips being tinted a slightly concerning bluish color and his violent shivering, he appeared to be fine.

"We got lucky," I wheezed.

He nodded. "Way lucky."

"You're cold," I said simply.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

I turned my sword back into a bracelet and put it on. Before I could insist that he was not fine and that his lips were turning purple, I heard Claire scream, "Daddy!"

My head snapped towed where the Jacksons were. Percy was on the ground, unconscious. Claire was kneeling beside him, her good arm was shaking him desperately. I grabbed Ryan's numb hand and pulled him over to them. I knelt on the other side of him and checked his pulse. It was there, but it was faint. A weak shudder ran through him, and my stomcah twinged painfully at the sight.

"What happened?" I demanded, taking Percy's hand.

"Daddy was fighting the shark, but then it just kind of swam away. After it was gone, he just sort of collapsed," James explained.

Ryan knelt next to me. "He was hurt pretty badly when we got here, plus he's exhausted." Ryan looked at me. "Can you call the Hippocampi? We have to get him back to camp as soon as we possibly can. I'm sure the Apollo cabin will be able to help." I nodded.

I whistled twice. Jolie and her three other friends came swimming into the cave.

_Miss! Are you alright?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jolie," I said, patting her head. "But my brother isn't doing too well. Think you could give us a ride back to the boat?"

_Sure, miss. _

"Thanks."

I looked over at the twins. Both looked pretty scraped up and Claire was holding her arm. "Are you two okay?"

James nodded. "I'm fine, but Claire hurt her arm."

"Can you move it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It feels broken. I think it's broken."

"Lets get back to the boat," Ryan suggested, moving Percy into a sitting position. "May, help me get him onto the Hippocampus."

I nodded. Between the two of us, we were able to prop Percy up on the largest of the Hippocampi.

"Don't let him fall off, okay?"

I would not dream of it miss. This Hippocampi bowed his head slightly.

I turned to the twins. They both looked so lost and confused. I smiled reassuringly at them. "Claire, James, your dady is going to fine. I promise." They both looked at me skeptically. "We're going back to camp right now. Then the nice Apollo cabin canhel him, alright?" Claire visibly relaxed but Jame's wasn't as convinced. "Oh, and you two are going to have to share a Hippocampus. Is that okay?"

* * *

I found it really funny that simple things like sunsets could help me so much. Sitting on the bow of the boat, watching the purples, pinks, and oranges blend together in the sky so beautifully calmed me more then anything. The feeling of the cold wind bitting at the exposed skin on my face didn't even register as I stared out into the seemingly endless sky and the infinitely mysterious sea.

"How are you not freezing?" I turned around and was face-to-face with Ryan. After a warm shower, some blankets, and three cups of hot chocolate, his lips had almost completely returned to their original color.

I shrugged and tugged at my jacket. "Keeps me pretty warm."

Ryan sat down next to me, pulled his knees up to his chest, and chuckled. "I guess. So what are we looking at?"

I shrugged again. "Just, you know the sky. It's really pretty." I lay down and put my hands behind my head. "How's Claire doing?"

"She's fine, for now. I put her arm in a splint. I did give her a little bit of ambrosia. If her arm is actually broken, having it heal may do more damage then good at this point. Best to wait until we get to camp."

"And Percy?"

Ryan sighed. "He's woken up once, but couldn't talk. I couldn't get him to take any ambrosia or nectar. I barely got him to drink some water. He's been through a lot, but I think he'll pull through. He's sleeping right now. James and Claire are lying with him. Neither one will leave his side. It's... really sweet, actually. They all love each other so much, you know, like a real family."

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "I forgot to IM Annabeth!" I searched my pockets for a drachma. Ryan chuckled and pulled one out of his pocket to start the Iris message. Soon enough, Annabeth's face appeared. She was sitting on the beach and Zachary was sitting on her lap.

"Annabeth," I called.

She jumped slightly, then turned to face us. "Go play with Bianca, Zachy."

"Oh-kay, mama!' He jumped up and ran out of view.

"May! How is everything?" Annabeth asked after Zach was out of earshot. I could plainly hear the double-meaning in her words.

I smiled. "We're on our way back, Annabeth. We have him."

Her eyes went wide asnthe tears began to form. "You... you have him? Who took him? Is he okay? Where is he? What about the kids? Are they okay?"

"Woah, woah , woah, Annabeth!" Ryan said, laughing slightly. "One question at a time."

I smiled. "Everyone's relatively okay. Percy's in pretty bad shape; he's going to need some help as soon as we get to camp, but I think he'll be okay."

"Can I talk to him?" she asked desperately.

I shook my head sadly. "He's sleeping now. If he wakes up, I'll have him message you back."'

She took a deep breath. "And how are the kids?"

"James and Claire are a bit scraped up and we think Claire's arm may be broken," Ryan said, but when he saw the look on Annabeth's face she saw he quickly added. "But she's fine. They were both pretty tired. They're sleeping as well."

Annabeth nodded, her face tight with comprehension. "So, who's responsible for his disappearance?"

I shook my head. "Long story, Annabeth, and I only want to tell it once. Can't it wait until we get to camp?"

Annabeth bit her lip, but nodded. I almsot gave in, lnowing how many pain she was in, but when I tried to remember the evil look on Kenna's face, I shuddered away from the idea. "When do you think that'll be?"

I shrugged. "Tomorrow night, at the latest."

She nodded again. "Okay guys, we'll see you then. Please be careful."

"We will, Annabeth. Try to relax, okay? The hard part's over."

Before she could respond, we heard Zach yell, "Momma, lookie at what I found!"

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Coming, honey!" She looked back at us. "I gotta run guys. See you soon."

"Bye, Annabeth," Ryan said at the same time I said. "See ya."

The Iris message disconnected and we were once again left staring at the colorful sky. I turned to Ryan and punched him. Hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What in Hades was that for?"

"For making me think you were going to go over to the dark side."

He pouted playfully. "You really have that little faith in me?"

My feet suddenly became very interesting."I just didn't want to lose you, Ryan. I care about you too much."

"I care about you, too, May. More than you think."

"I mean, you just found out you have brothers and sisters. Biological ones."

"May," he grabbed my chin and forced my to meet his eyes. "I may have biological brothers and sisters out there somewhere, but you, Percy, Annabeth, the kids, well… you're my real family. I care about all of you too much to give any of that up."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Now lets get back below deck. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, okay," I replied. Ryan stood up, then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

Percy was lying on his back, the blankets pulled up to his neck. Claire was curled up on one side, her injured arm facing up. She was sleeping soundly. James was curled up on his other side, in a similar position as Claire.

I sighed. "Ryan, go to sleep. I'm going to try to speed the boat up a little bit. Maybe we'll be able to get back to camp by morning."

Ryan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to sleep?"

I shrugged. "If I get really tired I'll sleep, but I'll feel a lot better if we can get back to camp by morning."

Ryan sighed. He uncrossed his arms and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was momentarily shocked, but soon returned the embrace. "Hey, Ry?"

"Yeah, May?"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. His skin smelled like the ocean and something esle I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something like home. "Thanks for breaking the rules."

He laughed. "No problem."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was pacing. I'd been pacing for the last fifteen minutes. Thalia, Bianca, Zach and I were keeping an eye out for any signs of the ship, but I didn't have the self-control to make myself sit still. Bianca and Zach were playing quietly at the edge of the water. Being Poseidon's grandson and Percy's son, Zach would be able to go fort a swim and be unaffected by the temperature of the water, but I couldn't bring myself to allow him to go swimming. He was much happier playing in the sand with Bianca anyway. This little girl was, for lack of a better word, stunningly beautiful. She had Nico's pale skin, but Thalia's electric blue eyes. Her hair was thin, black, and fell just past her waist.

"Annabeth," Thalia said. I continued pacing back and forth. Thalia sighed and stood up.

"Annabeth." I continued pacing. Thalia walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders, and spun me to face her.

"What?" I snapped.

She chuckled. "Relax, brainiac. They'll be here soon."

"I know, I know, but I'm allowed to worry, right?"

She pulled me over to the blanket we had spread out on the shore. Thalia pulled me down into a sitting position. "Of course you are, Annabeth. Honestly, I would be too if I was in your situation, but you need to listen to me. First, take a deep breath."

I did. "Okay."

Thalia smiled. "Good." She grasped my left hand firmly between both of hers. "May and Ryan are on their way back with James, Claire, and Percy. All of them are alive."

I nodded. "But Percy-"

"Is strong," she interrupted me. "Chiron arranged for the Apollo cabin to be ready to go as soon as he gets here. He's going to be fine." She smiled and put her hand on my barely noticeable bump. "And you're going to have another baby!"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am." My smile fell. "I hope Percy's okay with this. I mean, do you think-"

"He wants another child?" She finished, her tone slightly amused. "Yes, I'm positive he wants another. You worried about this when you were pregnant with Zach, too. And this time, the prophecy is out of the way."

"Yeah, I guess your-"

"Momma, momma! Look; a boat!" Bianca called as she and Zach ran back over to us. Bianca jumped into Thalia's arms and Zach into mine. "Is it da boat unca Percy is on?"

"Yeah mommy," Zach said, looking up at me. "Is daddy coming back now?"

I hugged him close to me. "Yes, baby boy. Your brother, sister, and daddy are coming home now." I kissed his forehead. "Why don't you and Bianca go tell Chiron that they're here?"

"Big house?" Zach asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, Zachy, go to the big house."

Biance jumped up and grabbed Zachs hand, pulling him along. It was easy for us to give them a little bit a freedom at camp. It was enclosed with magical boarders and they had all the other campers looking out for them, after all. Thalia and I stood up and began brushing the sand off of ourselves. The boat quickly approached the shore and Thalia and I stood waiting. After about five minutes the boat pulled up and Ryan emerged from below deck, holding Claire. May followed soon after, holding James's hand.

"James! Claire!" I called as I ran over to the boat.

"Mommy!" Claire said, reaching for me with one arm. Ryan helped her off the boat. I knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly, careful of her injured arm.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you okay?" I kissed her cheek.

She nodded. James jumped off the boat. I unwrapped one arm from around Claire and pulled James in close. I soon realized I was crying. My children were home safe and sound. May and Ryan jumped off the boat as well. I stood up, keeping one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank you both so much for bringing them home," I said.

May smiled. "I told you I would. You didn't believe me?"

Ryan laughed slightly. "I'm sure she did."

"I trusted you with my babies in the first place, May. I knew you would bring them home safely." I smiled gratefully at her. "Where's Percy?"

May and Ryan looked at each other.

My smile fell. "Where is he?"

Ryan but his lip, but replied anyway. "He's... below deck."

"How bad is it?" Thalia asked. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"He's hurt pretty badly," May admitted with a grim expression. My hands tightened on my children's shoulders. "But up until about an hour ago, he was at least stable."

I took a shaky breath. "What do you mean 'up until an hour ago'? What happened?" No one looked ready to answer my question. I scowled, subconsciously pulling Claire and James closer to my body. "What happened?"

May ran her hand tiredly through her hair. "He started running a fever."

"We didn't think anything of it at first," Ryan added. "But now he's shivering like crazy and his breathing is shallow."

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We need to get him to the Big House. Now."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Again so very sorry for the wait. A million thanks again to my wonderful Beta reader DandelionsAndDaydreams. PLease remember to review, vote in the poll, and submit baby names. Until mynext update -LunarWhispers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry! Sorry! Things just got so busy and hectic and uggggggg. Well maybe this will make up for it!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy's hand was clammy. I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly. His wrists were bandaged, because they had been rubbed raw from the handcuffs. His fever had gone down since he was brought to the big house, but he was still asleep. Will Solace, as well as some of the other Apollo children, had been in and out of the room for the past hour or so. Claire's arm was definitely broken. Will said that despite the nectar she had taken, it would need to be in a cast for a week in order for it to heal properly. She now sported a white cast that went all the way up to her elbow. Thalia and Clarisse had taken the twins and Zach to Clarisse's cabin until I came to get them.

"Hey, Annabeth," Will said as he entered the room, interrupting my thoughts. His younger sister, Sage, was trailing behind him. They looked almost identical with the same sky-blue eyes and lemon-blond hair. Sage was sixteen, and was well on her way to being a talented healer. Will was teaching Sage to be the year round healer at camp. Will was typically only here during the summer nowadays (he lived in Florida with his family), but he decided to spend the winter here teaching Sage. Sage's mother sort of lost it when she found out Apollo was her father (not that she was very sane to begin with), and ending up taking it out on Sage. But despite her troubled past, Sage was one of the sweetest people at camp.

"Hey Will, Sage, " I greeted, glancing at him briefly before turning my attention back to Percy's sleeping form.

Will knelt on the opposite side of Percy's bed and began examining him. "Any change?" he asked. They had both been in about an hour ago.

I shrugged. "His fever went down a bit."

Sage nodded. "The gash on his side was infected, but luckily it wasn't too bad. Hopefully, his fever should be completely gone in a few hours."

I pushed Percy's hair out of hie eyes and desperately wished they'd open. "Okay." I looked up at will. "He's going to be okay though, right?"

"He should be." Will hesitated. "He— he lost a large amount of blood and he was dehydrated." He ran a hand through his hair. "What I don't get is how he wasn't able to use the water to his advantage. I mean, the water should've almost completely healed him.

I shook my head. "We'll worry about that later. Is there anything else?"

Sage tugged off the sheets, lifted up Percy's shirt and began unwrapping his bandages. I cringed when I saw the blood seeping though one. "These two slashes are pretty deep, but the infections pretty much gone at this point. They may need stitches." Sage pointed to two large cuts across his stomach. She looked questioningly at Will. "What do you think, Will?"

Will frowned and examined Percy's side. "Hmm. Possibly. It depends on the amount of nectar and ambrosia we have to use."

Sage nodded. "And then there's his leg."

I began rubbing circles on the back of Percy's hand with my thumb. "He'll be able to walk, right?"

Will nodded. "Oh gods, yeah. He just needs to stay off it for a while. You know, take it easy and what no."

"Percy, taking it easy? Yeah, that'll happen." I laughed at the thought.

Will chuckled. He gently ran his hands over Percy's left shoulder. "His shoulder's healing nicely."

I frowned. "What's wrong with his shoulder?"

"It was broken pretty badly, but it'll be fine."

I nodded.

Sage smiled. "Pretty much everything else is minor. He's pretty bruised and cut up, and he'll definitely be sore when he wakes up. But other than that, he should make a full recovery."

Sage nodded, then she turned to Will. "We should probably go, Will."

Will stood up and nodded. "We'll be back in an hour or so, Annabeth. Send for me if you need me." He leaned down and hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Thanks Will."

"Anytime, Annabeth." Will and Sage left the room, leaving me alone with Percy.

I pulled the blankets up to his chest and took his hand again. "You really need to stop doing this to me Seaweed Brain." I stroked his cheek.

He groaned softly and frowned, the skin between his eyebrows crinkling in protest.

My eyes widened. "Seaweed Brain?"

He took a sharp breath, as if he were in pain. I moved my hand to touch his cheek.

"Honey?"

He groaned and then coughed. I stood up and leaned over him, stroking his hair, moving it out of his eyes. "Please open your eyes," I whispered, worry flooding my lungs so quickly that I could barely get the words out.

He grimaced, but his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the sea-green color I loved so much. Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed him. He hesitated for a second, but then kissed me anyway, a soft kiss. I figured that was all he could manage. Slowly, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Hi." His voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Hi," I whispered back.

Percy's eyes got big. "Where is everyone? James, Claire... Are they okay?" He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Relax, Percy. Please. They're fine." I sat back down in the chair.

He groaned again and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead. He was still hot.

"Headache," he mumbled. He opened his eyes again and then turned to look at me. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you, too." I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him right then. I placed a hand on my stomach and thought that yes, I had to tell Percy, and I has to tell him now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and almost groaned out loud when it settled in my stomach, making a wave of nervous nauseous flow over me. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

He frowned. "Is everything okay? I thought you said everyone was safe..."

I shook my head. "No, no it's nothing like that. It's just…" I bit my lip again. Here goes nothing, I thought. "Percy, I'm.. I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "W-what?"

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and hoped that he didn't notice my hand was shaking. "We're having a baby."

His look of confusion turned into a wide smile. He tried to sit up again.

"Oh no you don't," I protested, pushing him down gently.

He frowned. "But I want to hug you."

"You need to rest, Percy." I shook my head, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face, so my words weren't as effective as I hoped.

He took a deep breath and then moved over a little bit, wincing as he did so.

"What are you doing?" I asked, concerned. Just that small movement had drained him. The color was completly gone from his face and his eyelids were drooping.

He pat the space next to him. "Lay with me," he mumbled. "Please?"

I shook my head. "Percy, you can barely move. I don't want to hurt you."

He shook his head. "You won't." His eyes closed and he smiled slightly. "Besides, it would be worth it. "

I rolled my eyes, but carefully climbed into the bed next to him. I rested my head on the pillow with his, careful not to lean on on him. Percy put his hand in mine and a small smile crossed his face. "Love you…. Wise Girl," he mumbled.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

He turned his head and rested his cheek on top of mine. When his breathing evened out I waited a few minutes to make sure he was definitly asleep, then I carefully slipped out of the bed. Percy didn't move.

I left the infirmary and headed toward the family cabins. It was snowing, but the borders around camp kept out the cold and the snow. While it was still colder then it would be in the summer, I was still able to walk around outside without a winter coat. I ran into Sage on the way to the cabins. I told her Percy had woken up, but that he had fallen asleep again. She said she would get Will and go check on him.

I walked over to the family cabins and knocked on Clarisse's. Silena answered the door. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into pigtails and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Annie-beth," she smiled. Silena turned around. "Mooooooommmmyyy!"

Clarisse came to the door. "Stop screaming, baby girl." She smiled at me. "Hey, Annabeth, come in." I walked inside the small cabin and she closed the door behind me. Thalia was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed. She smiled at me when I entered to room.

"Hey, Annie."

"Hi Thals." I turned to Clarisse. "Where are the kids?"

Clarisse pointed to a door that led to one of the bedrooms. "They're all in there. Why?"

I sat down next to Thalia and smiled at her. "Percy woke up."

Thalia smiled back. "Really?"

I nodded.

"That's great, Annabeth!" Clarisse said sitting down across from me. "How is Prissy?"

"He's okay, Iguess," I sighed. "He's still in a lot of pain though. I talked to him for a little while, but he fell asleep again."

"Did you get to tell him about the baby?" Thalia said quietly.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Seaweed Brain was so excited, he tried to get up. That's what exhausted him."

Thalia laughed with me and Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I wanted to take the kids to see him."

"I'll come too," Thalia said.

"Okay, thanks Thals. Are going to come too, Clarisse?"

She shook her head. "Chris headed home already; he had work. I told him I would bring the kids home as soon as possible. Unless you need me to stay, I'm gonna head home."

"No, that's fine Clarisse. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Annabeth. Anytime."

"Well, I'm going to go get the kids. I should probably tell May, too. Where is she, anyway?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged. "I haven't seen her since they got back. Her and Ryan disappeared." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows and we all laughed.

"Okay, I'll find her after I bring the kids to see Percy." I stood up and walked over to the door.

I knocked on the door. "James, Claire, Zach?" The door opened immediately and I was tackled by my three children.

"Mommy!" Claire said, hugging me with her good arm.

"Where were you?" James asked, hugging my other side.

"Where's daddy?" Zach demanded, looking up at me with wide innocent grey eyes.

I smiled at them. "Daddy's in the big house. Do you want to go see him?"

* * *

"He's awake again," Will said as he walked out of Percy's room. "You sort of freaked him out a little."

I frowned, a new flood of anxiouty washing over me. "What did I do?"

"He woke up and you were gone," Sage shrugged. "He got really scared. He needs you, Annabeth."

"Can we see my daddy now?" Claire asked, staring up at Sage with big green eyes.

Sage smiled. "Sure."

I turned to my three children. "You three wait here with Aunt Thalia and Bianca. I'm going to go in first and just make sure he's up for visitors."

All three children seemed upset, but nodded in agreement. Thalia led them over to the couch and sat them down to wait. She walked over to the door with me.

"Call for me when you want us to come in," Thalia said, leaning against the wall.

I nodded and entered the room that Percy currently occupied. The lights were dimmed and the room was slightly colder then it was before.

"Hey," Percy said, his voice raspy. He still looked tired, but he was now sitting up. His leg was propped up on pillows and he had an ice pack on his left shoulder. His shirt bulged over the bandges.

"Hey yourself," I grinned, rushing over to him. I sat down next to his bed and felt his forehead. He still had a fever, but some of the color had returned to his face. I smiled and kissed his lips soflty, glad that they were almost at normal tempature. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged with his good shoulder. "Better, I guess. Still tired and pretty sore, but better."

"Good to hear."

He place his hand on my stomach. "How are you feeling?"

I put my hand over his. "Pretty good."

He smiled. "Good to hear," he echoed.

"Are you up for some visitors?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "I have three children who really want to see you."

He smiled. "I'm always up to see them. "

"Are you sure? I mean, Thalia's here so we can have one come in at a time or-"

"I'll be okay, Wise Girl," he promised, squeezing my hand slightly. "I want to see them just as much as they want to see me."

I squeezed his hand back and looked over my shoulder. "Thals, they can come in now!"

The door opened and my children ran in, followed by Thalia and Bianca. Zach immediately tried to jump on the bed. If it hadn't have been for Thalia's quick thinking, he would have succeeded. She snatched him up around the waist. Percy chuckled, and winced slightly. Thalia place Zach on my lap.

"You have to be careful baby, Daddy feels icky right now."

Zach frowned. "Is daddy sick?"

I laughed and kissed his forehead. "Sort of."

Thalia laughed as well and picked up Bianca. "Hey Kelp Head. Good to see you."

He smiled. "Thanks Pinecone Face."

Claire went to sit at the end of the bed. It dipped slightly, jostling his bad leg, but Percy hid the pain well. James knelt down next to me and leaned on the bed. Thalia went to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair that was positioned there. She had Bianca on her lap in a similar fashion that I had Zach on mine.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Claire asked quietly.

Percy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine baby girl." He readjusted the ice pack. "Are you okay?"

Claire smiled widely and held out her casted arm. "I only hurt my arm. Will you sign my cast daddy?"

Percy smiled and tried to move to reach the marker on the bedside table his face scrunched up in pain.

He sighed and smiled at her. "I'll sign it later baby girl."

Her smile fell a little bit, but she nodded. Percy must have felt bad because he extended his good arm to Claire. Claire crawled carefully next to him, keeping her bad arm close to her. When she was close enough to him, Percy wrapped his arm and her and kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you." He smiled at James. "Both of you."

"Thanks, daddy," James said quietly, staring at the floor. I could tell he was uncomfortable seeing Percy like that.

Percy looked over Claire's head at me. "Where are May and Ryan?"

I shrugged. "They went off somewhere as soon as they were sure you were in safe hands."

Percy began to panic. "You'e sure there okay? I mean, they're not, like, gone or something, right?" He tried to sit up farther, but ended up crying out in pain.

"Daddy!" Claire said, moving away from him a little bit. Beside me, I felt James wince.

"Percy, relax!" I said. "They're fine."

"They weren't hurt or anything right? Someone checked them out first?" He still sounded panicked.

"Of course, Kelp Head." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

Percy still didn't look one hundred percent convinced, but he sighed and lead back against his pillows. He looked exhausted again.

"Maybe we should let Daddy rest. What do you think, Thalia?"

Thalia studied Percy for a minute and then replied, "Yeah, we should."

"But-" James began.

"No 'buts,' James. Daddy's tired," I said, putting Zach on the floor and standing up. A wave of nausea rolled over me, but I recovered quickly. Or at least I thought I did. Percy looked at me questioningly, but didn't actually say anything. "Kids, go wait outside with Thalia. I'll be there in a minute." Claire pouted, but carefully got off the bed and walked out of the room with James, Zach and Bianca.

"Don't be too long, Annabeth," Thalia said on her way out. She closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as soon as the door closed.

I shook my head. "Just a little nauseous."

He nodded. "Okay." His eyelids began to droop.

I smiled. "You'll hurt your neck, if you fall asleep like that." I carefully helped him lie down. He held his breath the entire time, only releasing it when he was lying down completely.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl?" he asked. His eyes were closed now.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell the kids?"

I frowned. "Tell them what?"

"About the baby."

"Oh," I said. "Soon. I promise." The truth was, I wanted to get him home first.

"Okay," he breathed, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**May's POV:**

Ryan and I had went to our secret spot as soon as we were one hundred percent sure that Percy was going to be okay. It was a nice day at camp, albeit a bit chilly. While everyone else in the city was dealing with heavy winter coats, Ryan and I were content with wearing jeans and sweatshirts. Ryan was lying on his back, using my backpack as a pillow, his hands stretched above his head. My head was on his stomach. He made a pretty decent pillow, I decided. I was content lying here, watching the trees dance in the wind and listening to Ryan's even breathing. I liked the feel of that; it was comforting.

"May?" Ryan asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" I said, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How long have we been here?"

I frowned. "I don't know. An hour, maybe?"

"Check your phone."

"Can't."

He laughed. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see it. "It's in my backpack, which you are currently using as a pillow."

"Well, we should probably go back. People will be wondering where we are."

I sighed and sat up. "Yeah. And I do want to see Percy."

Ryan sat up and cracked his neck. He laughed when I winced. Yeah, that too."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. I smiled when he didn't let go, enjoying the warmth and the feel of his skin so close to mine. He picked up my backpack for me and slung it over his shoulder. We walked back towards the big house hand-in-hand. When we got the point where we could see the Big house, Ryan let go of me and passed me my backpack. I groaned interinally but complied, knowing what the Aphrodite girls would say if they saw us holding hands. We headed over to the Big House entrance. As we approached, Annabeth, Thalia, and the kids emerged from the entrance.

"Hey!" I said, waving a little.

Annabeth frowned. "Where were you guys?"

I shrugged, staring at my feet. "We were….. around."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I hoped the heat in my face was just because the sweatshirt was suddenly really, really hot.

"Can we go see Percy?" I asked.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other, but before either could say anything Zach crossed his arm and said, "No, daddy's asleep."

Ryan chuckled, but didn't say anything. I looked at Annabeth. "I should be able to see him anyway. He's my brother."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, he is your brother. He's also my husband." She pointed to James, Claire, and Zach. "And he's their father. But he's resting right now, May."

Thalia chuckled a little. "Come on, we were just going to the dinning Pavilion to get some lunch."

I sighed. "Okay, whatever." We started walking. Zach and Bianca ran in front of us, playing tag. James and Claire were talking quietly to one another.

I turned to Annabeth. "I'm seeing him later."

Annabeth nodded. "Of course. I'm going to bring him something to eat after we have lunch. You can come too if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

Annabeth turned to Thalia. "I don't think I'm going to bring the kids back until tomorrow. Having all of us in there really did take a lot out of him. Besides," she lowered her voice to a whisper so I had to strain my ears to make out what she was saying, "I know Percy doesn't like the kids seeing him like that."

"Do you want me to keep and eye on them?" she asked.

"Could you?"

Thalia laughed. "Sure."

"Did you tell Percy?" I asked, suddenly remebering about the new baby.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Tell him what?" Ryan asked. He was so quiet I almost forgot he was there.

Annabeth bit her lip, but Thalia shrugged. "No use keeping it a secret now, Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed. "I'm pregnant, Ryan."

Ryan smiled. "Really? Congrats, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks." She turned to look at us, completely serious. "Please don't mention it to the kids. They don't know yet and I really want to tell them with Percy."

Ryan nodded. "Of course, Annabeth. No problem."

* * *

"When do you think Will's going to let Percy go home?" I asked Annabeth. Lunch had been a quiet affair. The Jackson children were pretty upset that they weren't going to see their dad, but none of them really complained about it. We were walking to the Big House to see Percy. Annabeth had a small paper bag in one hand that held a water bottle and a sandwich and her other hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach. I wondered how she kept it hidden so well. I mean, I guess large sweatshirts could hide it pretty well, but was that really all she wore these days?

Annabeth shrugged. "Not sure. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I have to get back to school." I looked at her questioningly. "Did anyone call Sally?"

She nodded. "I called her while Will and Sage were doing their initial examination on Percy. I told her you would Iris Message her before you went to bed tonight. She was worried about you."

I smiled at the thought. "I'll IM her as soon as we're done talking to Percy."

Annabeth nodded and we entered the big house. We walked into Percy's room. Chiron was standing by the bed helping Percy sit up. Percy smiled when he saw us.

"Hey guys," he said. He looked better then he did when we found him, though he was still pretty beat up and tired. No surprise there. He still looked pale, but there was a flush of color in his cheeks that wasn't red, which I took for a good thing. Chiron put a pillow behind Percy's back and placed an ice pack on his shoulder.

"Hey bro. Hello Chiron," I greeted, walking up to the bed.

"Hello May. I was just talking to Percy about your quest." He smiled knowingly. "I understand you had a stowaway."

I blushed. "Yeah, um…. Ryan sort of… hid on the boat."

Chiron nodded. "We will talk about it more tomorrow. From what I gathered, a new threat approaches that is much more serious than I thought. You have much to tell us."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Chiron turned to Annabeth. "And from what I understand, a congratulations is in order."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, Chiron."

Chiron smiled, and walked out of the room. Annabeth went over and sat down next to Percy. She pulled the water bottle out of the paper bag and handed it to him. Percy smiled and took it with his good arm. I sat down on the floor next to Annabeth.

"Are you hungry?" Annabeth asked him.

He shook his head. "Not really."

Annabeth sighed. "Can you try to eat something? Please?"

Percy grimaced, like the idea of food made him sick. Still, he replied, "Okay." Annabeth handed him the sandwich and he began eating it slowly.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

I bit my lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"You sort of just did."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He smiled. "Sure."

"Well, it's sort of been bothering me since we found you. If you were in a cave full of water... why didn't it heal you?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering that as well," Annabeth agreed, moving from the chair to sit on the bed next to Percy.

Percy sighed and put the sandwich down on the side table. "It was Kenna."

"Who's Kenna?" Annabeth asked.

I frowned at her. "No one told you?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. No one's told me much of anything about the quest, really."

"Kenna's a daughter of Oceanus. She's the one who took Percy," I explained.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Daughter of Oceanus? But why-"

"Annabeth," Percy sighed. "It's a really..." he struggled to find the right word, "complicated story, and I will tell you, but I really only want to tell it once."

Annabeth bit her lip, but nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Percy continued. "The cave we were in must have been Oceanus's territory. It canceled out a majority of my abilities. I'm just lucky I was able to breath underwater."

"Oh," I said. I thought Dad had control over the entire ocean, but I guess I was wrong.

Annabeth sighed, obviously not happy about the fact that she didn't know the entire story. She put her head on Percy's good shoulder. Percy put his arm around her and pulled her close.

I smiled. "Um, I'm just going to go…. IM Sally or something." Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek. "Or possibly throw-up. You guys seriously need to learn to refrain from the PDA. Actually, any disply of affection, really. This is, like, what, your fourth kid? Jeez, guys. Control yourselves."

Percy rolled his eyes and Annabeth laughed. "Right. Like you and Ryan haven't been more than a little friendly lately?" she taunted.

I blushed. "That's different."

"Sure it is, May. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I smiled. "Okay, well, I really should go IM Sally. I'll see you later guys. Feel better bro."

They smiled and I left the room. No one else seemed to be in the big house. I went into the bathroom and manipulated the water until I had a rainbow. Soon enough, I was staring at Sally Jackson baking something in her kitchen.

"Um, Sally?" I asked.

I had to give her credit. She didn't even jump. She just turned around and smiled. "May! I'm so glad you're okay." She wipped her hands on a towel. "How was your quest? When do you think you'll be coming back?"

I shrugged. "The quest went great. Ish. And you know I really don't like missing school, but we have to talk about the quest, and I really should be there."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, probably." She was quiet for a minute. "How's Percy doing?" Her voice was soft.

"Better. He looks so much better than when we first found him."

Sally looked extensively relieved. "My son does have a habit of getting himself into trouble."

I laughed. "I guess it's just a children of Poseidon thing."

She sighed. "I guess so." Sally looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, May, but Madison just got home form school. I have to drive her to her friend's house for a project."

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days. Tell Maddie I said hello."

She nodded. "Will do." She disconnected the message. I turned to go back into the room were Percy was staying, but the quiet talking behind it stopped me. I peered into the room through the small crack in the door.

"I'm okay now, Wise Girl," Percy whispered. He kissed the top of Annabeth's head.

"I know." Her voice was shaky, like she had been crying.

"Then why are you so upset?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "I don't know. I just… I want to go home. I want things to go back to being normal." The thought of a demigods life being normal was actually laughable. "I'm just so... so tired of all this, you know? Haven't we been through enough already?

"I know, Annabeth. We can go home tomorrow if you want."

Annabeth put her head back on his shoulder. "Maybe."

I stood up and left the Big House. Annabeth needed time to be alone with Percy. I walked to Thalia's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Thalia called. I walked into the cabin, Thalia was sitting at the table on her computer. She looked up. "Oh, hey May. Where's Annabeth?"

"With Percy."

She laughed. "Isn't she always?"

I sat down across from her. "Where is everybody?"

"James and Claire wanted to go down to the beach. So of course Bianca and Zach wanted to go with them. Ryan volunteered to watch them while I attempted to get some work done." Thalia worked as a secretary at some company.

"Ah."

"You can go find them if you want. You don't have to sit here and watch me work."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind if you want to sit here and watchme type. Nico does it all the time."

I frowned. "Where is Nico, anyway?"

Thalia sighed. "His dad wanted to see him."

"Ah." I stood up. "I'll go check on them."

She laughed. "I know, it's pretty boring. I don't know why Nico likes it so much. But okay, May. Have fun. See you later."

* * *

Somehow Bianca and Zach had convinced Ryan to let them burry him in the sand. The sight of two small children burying my almost-fourteen-year-old best friend in the sand was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

"Way to go, guys," I said, kneeling next to Ryan. I held both of my hands out to them for a high-five.

They giggled and high-fived me.

"You're so not helping," Ryan complained, holding back laughter himself.

I looked at Zach. "Where're your brother and sister?"

Zach pointed to the water. "They went swimming."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked as I began digging Ryan out of the sand. Zach had been the only Jackson child so far to be born with the ability to breath underwater and speak to fish. The other two had been given their abilities by their grandfather.

Zach shrugged. "I wanted to play with Bianca and she can't breath underwater. We tried."

"Oh... okay?" I really didn't want to know more about that. Bianca and Zach were about as close as Ryan and I were. The only difference was that Bianca and Zach had known each other for pretty much their entire lives.

I had finally gotten Ryan out of the sand. "Thanks, May," Ryan said, then he turned to face Bianca and Zach. "Now for you two."

Bianca and Zach squealed and ran. Ryan chased after them, definitely not as fast as he could be. He allowed the two small children to think that they were succeeding in escaping him. They circled around and ran towards me. I jumped up and captured both of them in my arms. They started giggling and squirming. James and Claire chose that moment to emerge from the water. They looked at each other, confused.

Claire giggled. "What's going on?"

"Ryan was chasing us!" Bianca giggled.

"And May captured us," Zach added.

James laughed. "Way to go, Aunt May."

The six of us spent the rest of the day running around the beach, making sand castles, and splashing each other in the water. We played and laughed until the sun was low in the sky and the temperature began to drop, but none of us noticed. We just lay in sand laughing and staring at the sky, waiting for Thalia and Annabeth to come and get us for dinner, just like how it should be.

* * *

**So **** I read the Mark of Athena the day it came out and I had and this sudden need to write some Percabeth. **I'm really upset that I have to wait until next Fall for the next book. ****** For the most part my story is not really effected by the book (except for the obvious unanswered questions) and I can still keep it pretty much within the story. We just have to wait and see if that changes :). Well Until my next chapter, please remember to Review and tell me what you thought! And don't forget about the poll on my profile! -LunarWhispers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! So sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy. **

**Percy's POV:**

"Will's going to bring you a wheel chair so you can come to the meeting." Annabeth said. She was sitting with her legs crossed at the edge of my bed. She was still in her pajamas which consisted of purple sweatpants, a white tank top and a black hoodie. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I glanced over at the couch in the corner of the room. James, Claire, and Zach were all asleep. James was sitting up, his head drooping onto his shoulder. Claire was lying on her side, her broken arm resting on her side. Zach was curled up into a little ball, his knees tucked to chest. They were all tired. It was five o'clock in the morning. Claire had woken up about an hour and a half ago, screaming and crying. She had woken everyone up and Annabeth thought bringing her to see me would help. I was having trouble sleeping as well. My shoulder was bothering me.

I sighed. "Okay." I hated this feeling of uselessness. Will said that I wasn't allowed to walk on my leg for a least a week. I guess I was lucky that I could take ambrosia and nectar, otherwise it would be at least a month before I could walk properly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It doesn't make you invalid Percy." She took my hand in hers. They were soft and cold. "It just makes you human."

"I know." I said.

She smirked. "Really?"

I laughed and pulled her gently toward me. She smiled and moved so she was sitting next to me. "You know me so well Wise Girl."

She chuckled. "Yeah well after fourteen, countless quests, and three children-"

"Four children." I corrected her.

She smiled and touched her stomach briefly. "yeah, four children. Well my point is, I wouldn't be a daughter of Athena if I didn't know you well."

I leaned in, touched my forehead to hers and then kissed her . I felt her smile beneath my lips. She pulled away, but left her forehead touching mine. "You have no idea how much I missed you Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too." I whispered. "but at least it was only a few days as opposed to-"

She shook her head. "Please don't remind me about the last time you disappeared."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead.

She smiled and stifled a yawn.

I laughed again. "Maybe you should try to go to sleep Wise Girl."

"Only if you will." She shot back."

I bit my lip. When I tried to lie down for more then a few minutes my shoulder would begging to twinge and throb, but I knew that if I told Annabeth she would freak out and worry. So instead I nodded and carefully lowered us down so we were lying down. Annabeth snuggled up to my side and sighed contently. I pulled the blankets up over us and kissed Annabeth's cheek. She was sleeping within minutes. I tried my best to do the same.

* * *

I woke up about two hours later, my shoulder throbbing. I groaned quietly and tried to change positions without waking Annabeth or agitating one of my injuries. Annabeth mumbled something that i couldn't understand. She rolled over and hugged a pillow. I smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly a bright light filled the room.

"Hello son." I turned slightly and saw a familiar man with sea green eyes and black hair.

I leaned forward in a poor attempt of a bow, only to have my side protest. My dad must have noticed because he walked closer and said "That is unnecessary Percy."

I put s finger to my lips and the pointed to Annabeth and then my children sleeping on the couch. "I don't want to wake them."

Poseidon smiled. "Don't worry Percy, the won't wake up. I promise."

"Okay." I've learned over the years not to question the power of the gods.

Poseidon glanced at James, Claire, and Zach sleeping on the couch. At some point James had moved into a horizontal position. His head was now next to Claires and his feet were up on the arm of the couch. He smiled at his grandchildren. "Despite what some demigods may believe, the gods do not enjoy the limited contact we have with our children, and now I suppose grandchildren." He brushed a strand of hair out Claire's face. He pulled a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it over the three of them. "You have a beautiful family Perseus."

I nodded. "I know."

My dad turned to look at me again. "Zeus does not want me to speak with you Percy, but it is important that I do."

I frowned. "Why?"

Poseidon took a step closer to me. "A new threat is coming Percy."

I nodded. "I know. The demititans. Kenna and her army are going to come after our camp and-"

"No Percy listen," He interrupted me. "It's not just the demititans you have to worry about."

I downed. "I don't understand. What else-"

"Just as you and your friends and family receive help for your immortal parents, so do the demititans."

I frowned again. "But Kenna can't receive help from her father, Oceanus is in tartarus, as well as Kronos. And Atlas is holding up the sky. From what I can tell Kenna is the head of this operation."

Poseidon shook his head. "I believe you are correct in saying Kenna is the leader of the demititans so to speak, but there are other Titans as well Percy. And there is no doubt that they had children as well. And they have monsters behind them as well."

I wrapped and arm over Annabeth's head and took a hold of one of her hands. "Something tells me you aren't telling me everything."

He smiled sadly. "I have already said to much my son." He glanced over at the sleeping children again and then turned back to me. He pulled a small package from within his sleeve and placed it on the side table. "Tell your friend Will to open that when you see him next."

I frowned. "What is it?"

"A gift from his father. It will help with your injuries. But do not attempt to use it now, only a child of Apollo can use it."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Poseidon shook his head. "I am the one who should be thank you my son."

I frowned. "Why?"

He smiled. "You kept the location of my palace, as well as Olympus, a secret. I am proud of you."

I shook my head. "Be proud of my children."

Poseidon smiled and nodded his agreement. "Now look away my son. I will see you again soon."

I closed my eyes and turned to burry my face in Annabeth's hair. I used my hand to cover her eyes out of habit. A bright light filled the room and then my father was gone. My eyelids began to droop and before i knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

"Percy? Wake up honey." Someone was shaking me gently. I blink and opened my eyes to see Annabeth's angelic face smiling down at me. She giggled. "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning angel." I mumbled tiredly.

"Will's here to give you some ambrosia and check out your injuries."

"Mmmm, 'kay." Annabeth helped me sit up. "we're the kids?"

She smiled. "They're getting changed. Thalia brought us clothes earlier. Wills going to come in and take a look at you. I'm going to keep the kids out while he is. Will just thought you might react better with me waking you up." She kissed me briefly.

I laughed. "Will's a smart guy."

She kissed me again and then headed for the door. "See you in a bit Seaweed Brain." As she left the room Will entered the room. Sage wasn't with him today. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey Perce, how you feeling today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "A bit better." I reached over to the bed side table and took the small package my dad had left the night before. "My dad visited last night. He told me to give this to you."

Will frowned, but took the package. He unwrapped it careful and picked up a piece of paper that was inside. I guessed it was a letter because he stared at it for a minute, his eyes darting back a forth. They widened slightly, He put the note on the side table and removed what looked like a tiny flute out of the box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of my dads instruments. I'm guessing he has a lot of them, but still. If a child of Apollo plays it, it assists in the healing process."

I smiled. "Cool. Could be useful."

Will shrugged sat in the chair beside me. "One time use only. And Apollo doesn't give them out willingly. Wonder what your dad did to convince my dad to give it to him." Before I could answer, he began to play. I felt the music wash over me. It was a wave of pure bliss. My body went numb, but a good kind of numb. I closed my eyes and allowed the sound to wash over me. Where Will learned how to play like this, I'll never know. I didn't know how much passed, but eventually the melodious music ended and I opened my eyes. I felt regenerated and a million times better then I did when I woke up.

"So?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

I nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Will smiled and stared at the instrument in his hand. He placed it carefully on the table with the note that had been with it. "I'm still going check you injuries. Even though the instrument is powerful, it doesn't heal everything completely."

I shrugged and took joy in the fact that my shoulder wasn't killing me, thought it was still stiff. Will checked my side first. The long deep gashes were better. They were still red, but they no longer threatened to rip open. Next was my shoulder. Apparently it was almost completely healed. Will said that the reason it was still stiff was because I hadn't moved it recently. The last thing he wanted to check was my leg. Honestly, my leg was what concerned me the most.

"How is it?" I asked.

Will bit his lip. "I still want you to be careful on it for a day or two, but you should be able to walk on today."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, you should be back to one hundred percent in a week or so." He picked up the package and waved goodbye. "See ya later Perce."

"See ya." I replied and he left the room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Hopefully Annabeth had clothes for me so I wouldn't have to go to a potential war meeting in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Before I could attempt to stand up, annabeth came through the door. She was dress now in jeans, a camp t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. Her hair hung in perfect curls around her face. Her arms were crossed and she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Need some help?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good. Do you have clothes for me?"

She nodded and pointed to the couch were the kids had slept. A t-shirt and jeans were neatly folded on the couch.

I smiled. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes but walked over to me. She pushed me gently, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto the bed. She laughed as she sat down next to me . "That was not cool Annabeth." I mumbled. She laughed again helped me sit up. She through her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Get dressed Seaweed Brain. We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

The meeting took place immediately after I had gotten dressed. Thalia was sitting across from me, next to Piper and Jason, who had stayed to represent the Roman camp. Clarisse had taken her kids home, much to James's dismay, so she had sent her broth in her place. May's legs were lying across Ryan's lap and she was leaning against the arm of the sofa that they were sitting on. May's blonde hair was braided and tossed over her shoulder, the ends were now a turquoise color. Wonder when she changed that. Most of the older campers were home, but each cabin had one representative. Rachel was there of course. She seemed relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Annabeth and I sat next to each other, one of her arms was looped through mine. James was sitting crisscross on the ping pong table in front of us, fiddling with his thumbs. Claire sat on my lap. I had finally signed her cast. She had made sure to save a special section just for me. She had pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail. Despite being my apparent "double" she look so much like Annabeth when her hair was pulled back and she was deep in though.

Zach, Bianca, and Ethan were sitting quietly in the corner. They were far enough away so that they would not hear what was being discussed, but they were also close enough for us to be able to keep an eye on them. We had all agreed that it would be best to keep there young ears away from the conversation. I really didn't want James and Claire to be here either, but Chiron felt there side of the story was critical. We had compromised and agreed that they would take the younger three to play outside after we had told the story.

Chiron famed into the room, in his wheel chair, and went to the head of the table. "Hello all. I am very pleased to have those who went on the quest back safely." He shot me a knowing glance. "From what I understand we have much to discuss."

May sighed. "You could say that again."

Chiron nodded. "I believe the best place to start would be with you Percy."

I raised and eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with he question that's been eating everyone, who took you?" Rachel asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Her name is Kenna. She's a daughter of Oceanus."

Piper's eyes went wide. "Woah."

Thalia nodded. "I thought Ryan here was the only demititan."

Ryan shook his head."Nope. Apparently there's a bunch of us."

Annabeth squeezed my wrist, she gave me a look that said _Why didn't you tell me that? _"This could be problematic." She whispered.

"Anyway, why don't we start from the beginning." Thalia suggested.

"Okay," May said, string up a little bit. "So we said goodbye to you guys and then we got on the boat. Things were pretty normal until this one," she jerked a thumb at Ryan. "decided to play stow away."

Jason frowned. "I thought you check the boat Chiron? How'd he manage that?"

"That is what I would like to know." Chiron said. He nodded in Ryan's direction. "Please explain."

Ryan sighed and shifted slightly, resting his hand on May's knee. "Well Lady Aphrodite appears and presented me with a gift from Lord Poseidon. She said that I was suppose to go the quest with the others."

I frowned. "What was this "gift" my father gave to you."

Ryan shrugged. "Not exactly sure. It kind of reminded me of powdered sugar, but it sure didn't taste like it. It allowed me to breath underwater until your dad determined I didn't need to anymore. I tried earlier. I can't breath underwater anymore. Doesn't really matter though," he glanced at May. "It served it's purpose."

"But that still doesn't explain how you got on to the boat." Annabeth said, leaning forward

May snorted. "Go on genius. Tell them what you did."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I clung to the bottom of the boat."

Thalia laughed and reach over, holding up her hand for a high five. Ryan smiled and returned it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not the smartest move."

Ryan rolled his eyes in return. "Well I know that now."

"Then what happened?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Yeah man this stores getting good." Connor Stoll said leaning bad in his chair.

Chiron frowned, but turned to Claire. "Why don't you tell us what you saw young one."

Claire nodded and snuggled closer to me. "After Ryan was on the boat we saw… _her_….. sitting on a rock." I hated the fact that my daughter could address a person with such malice in her voice. "So we jumped off the boat and we listened to her." She turned to look at me. "She was talking about you daddy. She said that you weren't talking."

Annabeth frowned. "Talking?"

I squeezed her hand. "Kenna, who is the girl Claire's talking about, wanted to know the location of Olympus, and my dads palace. Thats why she took me in the first place." May growled, but quieted when Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder.

Claire nodded. "So then Kenna left, but she said she would come back."

Jason frowned. "She spoke to you?"

James shook his head. "Uh-uh she was talking to her pet shark."

Thalia frowned skeptically. "Pet shark?"

James nodded. "But it's okay because May's pet Hippocampi came with friends."

I smiled at May. "Jolie?"

May nodded. "Jolie."

Percy laughed. "She's almost as loyal as Blackjack."

May raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm just saying, Blackjack can pretty much hear me wherever I am. He'll come too, right Jason?"

Jason laughed. "Yep."

"Well Jolie came without being called." May returned.

"Well Blackjack-"

Annabeth put her and over my mouth. "Seaweed Brain you and Guppy can argue later. Back to what happened on the quest."

I tried to tell her that I would be good, but it just came out like "Ih mmh ghhh."

She chuckled and removed her hand.

"Anyway," May said. "Jolie and her friends swam us down to the cave were Percy was….." May explained the rest of what happened. She left out what Kenna had said about the rest of the demititans. I had tad Chiron that we would discuss that after James and Claire left. She also left out the part about Ryan "turning against us." Even though it was a ploy to get closer to Kenna, May didn't want anyone else to get the wrong idea. I agreed with her completely.

"And that's what happened." May finished, sitting up completely.

I nodded. "Claire, James can you two please take Zach, Brianna, and Ethan down to the lake to play?"

James raised an eyebrow at me. "You're hiding something daddy?"

I smiled and shook my head. "We just have some grownup things to talk about."

Claire frowned. "Then why do Ryan and May get to stay?"

"Claire Zoë Jackson, listen to your father and do not argue." Annabeth said crossing her arms. Claire grumbled something and the jumped off my lap. James slid off the ping pong table and walked over to the three children. He took his brothers hand. Zach grabbed Bianca's hand and Claire's grabbed Ethan's hand. The five of them left the room.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair and coded my eyes. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. "You okay?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Just tired." I opened my eyes and sat up. "We have a problem." I said.

Jason looked at May. "Yeah. I knew she was leaving something out."

I nodded. "Kenna says she has a camp."

"A camp?" Piper said skeptically."

May nodded. "A camp of demititans."

I sighed. "I think she is trying to build an army."

Annabeth shivered. "And if that's the case then we may have another war on our hands."

Thalia sighed and leaned against the table. "Seriously?"

Ryan shook his head. "This stinks."

Chiron stared at the celling in thought. "I believe you have caused her to retreat for the time being." He said. "You removed her eliminate of surprise." their were murmurs of agreement amount the people at the table. Chiron held up his hand for silence. He turned to look at Jason and Piper. "You two must return to Camp Jupiter. Warn them of this impending threat. They must be prepared for an attack as well, though I do not believe that Kenna is aware of the existence of the Roman camp."

Jason nodded. "Should we leave now."

Chiron nodded. "The sooner the better."

Jason stood up and pulled Piper to her feet. They said goodbye to us and left the room as well. Soon enough everyone else filed out of the room as the meeting was called to a close. Even May and Ryan slowly snuck out of the room. Eventually it was just Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, and I. Chiron said that he would go down to the lake and send our children back. He left as well. Annabeth and I and taken over the couch that Ryan and May had previously been on. Annabeth was curled up against my side, one hand resting on her stomach, the other was grasped tightly in mine.

"So you guys heading home?" Thalia asked, propping her feet up on the table.

I nodded. "My moms coming to pick may up around noon, then we're leaving."

Thalia nodded. "Nico Iris messaged me this morning. We're meeting him at home tonight."

"You'l come over next weekend so we can celebrate the twins birthday properly right?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah of course."

Annabeth sighed. "How are we going to explain the absences to the teacher?"

I chuckled. "Just like you to worry about school Wise Girl."

"It's important." She protested.

"It's kindergarten." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, but cuddled closer to me, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"When do you two plan on telling the kids about their baby brother or sister?"

I shrugged, then looked at Annabeth. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't noticed yet."

Annabeth glared at me. "You trying to say something Seaweed Brain?"

Thalia burst out laughing.

I shook my hed. "Not at all Annabeth." I kissed her nose. "Not at all."

* * *

**Madison's POV:**

"Mads can you take the garbage out on your way out?" Mom called as I tied up my combat boots.

"Sure mama." I replied, jumping up and slinging my back pack over my shoulder and pulled my hood up. Every time mom saw my hair she freaked. I had died it this maroon color right after school had let out for winter break. I loved it. She hated it. It annoyed me to no end that she had no problem with little miss perfect dying her hair colors, but when I tried a new look I had to hear about it for ever. I grabbed the garbage bag and ran out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to my mom. Dad had a conference this morning so unfortunately he couldn't drive me to school. Walking wouldn't have bee so bad if May had been there.

Scratch that.

It probably would have been worse. If May were here she would be going on and on about her awesome quest to save _my _brother. I mean I get the fact that Percy is her brother as well, but I grew up with him. She met him when she was six. I threw the trash bag into the dumpsite and kicked it hard in frustration. I pulled my jacket closer around me. It was snowing. It wasn't quite bad enough for school to be canceled, but it was still pretty darn cold. Mom had said she was busy with work today so she couldn't drive me, but I knew better.

She was driving to camp half-blood today. I had over heard her conversation with may the other day. Afterwards she had contacted Chiron through Iris Message as well and said that she was going to come and get May around noon today. She had to clean the house and prepare Mays bedroom for her homecoming. Mom couldn't enter camp unless it was a special occasion either. One of the many downsides to being a stupid mortal.

I was even worse that I could see through the mist. It was terrible. It's like having all you have ever wanted dangled in front of you. You can see it, heck you can even feel it, but you can't ever have it. It can never truly be yours. I hated it. I hate them. Well thats not true either. I didn't hate May, or Percy, or anyone who belonged to the world of myths. I resented them maybe. I was definitely jealous of them. But I didn't hate them. May just doesn't understand what it's like. She's on the inside and I'm on the outside.

I was so in grossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the girl until I walked into her. My backpack, which had only been half zipped, spilled out into the snow. The lady I had walked into had fallen backwards. I looked up at her. She had long blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Sorry." I said, desperately trying to gather my belongings.

"It's fine." She said quickly. She went to leave, but paused to pick up my sketch pad which was flipped open to a picture of Percy and the twins. Percy was bent down, one arm around each child. Claire was smiling widely, her arm around Percy's neck. James was smiling as well, both hands classing Percy's much large one. It was a sketch of a much larger Painting I had given to Percy for his birthday.

I held my hand out. "May I have my sketch book back?" I asked.

The woman ignored me and flipped the page. Her gasp was barley audible. I bit my lip. The next page contained a picture of my brothers pet hellhound and Tyson, playing together. She flipped it again. The next picture was one I had drawn of May. She insisted I was too talented to be drawing her. The woman flipped back to the first page with the picture of Percy and the twins.

"You are very talented." She said.

"Thanks." I put m sketch pad back in my back pack and got up. "Sorry again. I really need to go."

She put her hand on her shoulder. "How do you know Percy?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "You know my brother?"

She nodded. "So you must be another child of Poseidon." They woman inquired.

My eyes went wider. "And you know about the gods?"

She chuckled. "Of course!"

I shook my head. "No I'm not a stupid _demigod. _Percy and I have the same _mother _not father. I'm assuming you have a godly parent?" I began to walk away.

"I'm not a demigod."

I spun around. "Then how-"

She shrugged. "I suppose we arm similar in a sense. Both outsiders. Strangers to a world we know sow much about."

"Y-yeah. Thats exactly how I feel." I stuttered. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I have made it my personal goal in life to make sure the demigods understand how we feel. They are so self absorbed in their own world they do not realize others exist."

I nodded. "My best, or possible ex-best, friend is Percy's sister. But not mine." I shook my head. "When we were little I thought maybe I could be a part of the world she lives in, but…"

"But we do not belong." She finished. "We know everything of their world, but will never be a part of it."

I nodded and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Madison."

She smiled and removed her glasses, revealing enchanting purple eyes. "Hello Madison, my name is Kenna." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I believe we have much to talk about.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait. Nothing else really to say. -LunarWhispers  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all: I AM SO SORRY! I almost had the chapter done when hurricane sandy struck my relatives. They didn't have power for a long time. We were helping them out and stuff like that. After that school got crazy busy. Hopefully my updates will be more regular now. I promise to do my best to be better about updating. Anyway here is the chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"S-Stupid b-broken h-heater. I-it's f-freezing," I said, my teeth chattering.

Percy smiled sympathetically. "The guy said he'll be here tomorrow morning to fix the heat," He held his arms open for me. "I can try to keep you warm until then." I smiled and turned into his embrace.

I shivered and curled into the blankets. "H-how are you n-not c-cold?"

I chuckled and shrugged.

We had gotten home that afternoon only to find that our heat had stopped working while we were gone. We had one spare portable heater, so we had put it in Claire's room and the kids were all sleeping in there. Percy and I hadn't been so lucky. We had to rely on the blankets from the hall closet and each other for warmth. Percy seemed to be handling the cold okay. I on the other hand, was not. I was wearing a t-shirt, a sweater, and percy's hoodie and I was still shivering.

I put my hand on Percy's chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I sneezed and he kissed the top of my head. "Please don't go getting sick on me Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes, though I doubted he could actually see it. "I don't choose when I get sick Seaweed Brian."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, I'm fine. I'd tell you if I was really that sick. I promise."

His grip tightened around my shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

"I want to have everyone over for the twins birthday," I said to break the silence.

"What?"

I shrugged. "It's just, the poor kids had to spend their birthday fulfilling a prophecy. It's not really fair to them. I think we should have a little party. Invite our friends from both camps. It's been a while since we had all of our friends from both camps together."

He pulled the blanket tighter around us. "Great idea Wise Girl. When do you plan on having this little party?"

I shrugged. "As soon as possible. Maybe this weekend? Your mom can bring May and Madison. Can you call her tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll try to get the heat working tomorrow too. You want me to call everyone?"

I nodded. "If you could that would be fantastic. I'll call Thalia though. I'm pretty sure she is going to come over tomorrow with Bianca and Nico anyway."

"Nico's back form the underworld?" Percy said casually. That sentence would never not be weird.

I nodded. "He got back this morning. He went straight home. I guess spending time with his father takes a lot out of him."

Percy laughed quietly. "I guess so."

"Percy?

"Yes Annabeth."

"I know you gave the twins their presents," Percy's muscles tensed and he let out a soft groan. I sat up. "Are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to-"

He held his hand up and shook his head. "No I'm good. Just moved my shoulder wrong." He gently pulled me down so I was lying next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't wait to give them their special weapons. I just….had a feeling they would need them you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah I know. We should still get them something to open at their little party don't you think?"

"Yeah. If you and Thalia want to go get something tomorrow, Nico and I can keep an eye on the kids."

I closed my eyes. "That'd be nice."

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep Wise Girl."

I happily obliged.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I immediately realized something was wrong. I extended my arm and was met with empty sheets. I sat up quickly and glanced at the clock. Ten thirty.

"Don't freak out Annabeth," I said to the empty room. I got up and slipped on the slippers that I kept by the end of the bed, and grabbed my robe from where it was wrapped over the chair in the corner of the room. As I headed down the hallway I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Daddy, stop!" Zach giggled. I quietly made my way to the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. Percy was holding Zach upside-down. Zach was laughing and struggling to break free. Percy probably shouldn't have been lifting Zach, but I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. It was just too cute. James and Claire were in the pitch as well. Claire was sitting criss cross on the counter next to a giant bowl. James was standing on a chair, his elbows leaning on the counter. Both were covered in flour and laughing hysterically. They were all still in there pajamas.

"What do you think?" Percy asked the twins with a chuckled. "Should I let him go?"

Claire giggled into her hand.

James shook his head. "He tried to eat the chocolate chips!" He laughed.

"Hmm, I think Zachy learned his lesson. Didn't you?"

"Uh -huh." Zach laughed. Percy chuckled and set him down on the counter next to Claire. Claire hugged her little brother and smiled.

"Can I mix in the chocolate chips Daddy? Please?" Claire asked.

Percy laughed again. "Sure Claire bear. Go for it." While the kids were busy adding excessive amounts of chocolate chips to what I assumed was cookie mix, I walked unquietly behind Percy and encircled my arms around his chest. He chuckled and spun around, his arms going around my waist.

"Morning," He said.

"Morning," I replied, kissing him quickly. "Care to explain?"

He shrugged. "They were hungry. I figured I would let you sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. "Cookies for breakfast?"

He shrugged again. "Why not?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Did you the heater guy come?"

Percy nodded. "Yep. Easy fix apparently, he was done within a half hour."

"Did you call you mom?"

He nodded again. A concerned look danced across his face for a moment, but is disappeared as soon as quickly as it had come. I chose to ignore it for the moment. "She said she'd be more then happy to make a cake. She's looking forward to seeing us again."

Before I could respond James screamed. "Claire you're putting in too many chocolate chips!"

Percy and I looked over at our children in time to see James grab the bag from Claire, who was definitely not happy about it. She scowled and took it back. "You can never have too many chocolate chips James."

Percy chuckled and removed his arms from my waist. He walked over the the cabinet and pulled out three small plastic bowls. He walked over to the feuding children and pulled the large plastic bowl away from them.

"Daddy, we'll stop fighting! Please let us make the cookies," Claire whimpered.

Percy laughed and quietly separated the dough into the three bowls and handed one back to each child. "Now each of you can add as man chips as you want." He paused and pulled out three small cookie sheets and placed them on the counter. "Roll the cookies into balls, I'll be right back to put them in the oven." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. He moved me so my back was against the wall in the hallway outside of the kitchen. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me gently. I chuckled and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"How're you feeling this morning?" He whispered.

I shrugged. "Fine," I rubbed me slightly swollen stomach. "I haven't gotten sick yet."

"That's go-"

"Daddy!" Zach called from the kitchen.

Percy chuckled. "Go call Thalia," He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll help the kids finish the cookies." He turned to head back to the kitchen, running a hand nonchalantly through his hair. I smiled and went to living room to call Thalia. I grabbed my cellphone from the dinning room table and sat down on my couch, putting my feet up and stretching a little. Thalia answered on the second ring.

"Hey Annie," She said before screaming "Bianca Maria Di Angelo, if you don't get dressed right now we will _not _be going over to the Jackson's!" She laughed. "Sorry about that."

"So I take it Percy called you?"

"Nah, Kelp head sent me a text message about an hour ago. He was pretty vague though. Something about shopping?"

I laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Percy. We both felt pretty bad about the fact that the twins missing there birthday. We thought we would have everyone over this weekend to celebrate. I wanted to get them something. Percy volunteered himself and Nico to watch the kids while we shopped."

Thalia laughed. "Really?"

I laughed too. "Yeah, surprised me too."

"Sounds like fun. We can get lunch or something."

"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"We haven't either. Want me to bring over some bagels or something?"

I laughed again. "Percy's making cookies for breakfast. I'm sure there's plenty. We can grab something while we're out."

"Sure. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay see you then. Bye."

I went to hang up, but Thalia stopped me. "Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Cookies for breakfast?" She asked skeptically.

I smiled and shrugged, though I knew Thalia couldn't see me. "Why not?"

* * *

"Can I have a carmel swirl Latte?" Thalia asked the person in the Dunkin Donuts drive through. Thalia turned to me "What do you want?"

I bit my lip. I didn't drink caffeine while pregnant if I could avoid it, but it was cold. I settled on a small hot chocolate and each of us got bagel. Thalia was driving.

"So how's Kelp head been feeling lately?" Thalia asked, taking a bite out of her bagel.

I shrugged. "Fine. His shoulders been bothering him, though he'll never mention it to anyone. Other then that he's fine."

"And the kids."

I smiled. "It was nice to see them actually acting like kids this morning."

Thalia chuckled. "You do know you're going to be the one cleaning that up right?"

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's worth it Thalia it really is."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess so," She smiled and glanced at me. "How's baby number four doing?"

I smiled. "Fine."

"When do you guys find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

I frowned. "I'm not one hundred percent sure I want to find out before it's born."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" I knew what she was thinking. Percy was probably the most anxious person ever, and I wasn't much better. The thought of waiting to find out the gender of our baby seemed illogically.

I shrugged. "It's just, I don't know, I just want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say. I don't think I'd be able to keep it surprise."

"Well I-" My phone beeped, signaling I got a text message. "Hold on a second."

_Hey. Everything okay? _It was from Percy.

I sighed and replied _Yep. Heading to the store now. The kids behaving?_

"Who was that?" Thalia asked.

"Percy," I responded as I finished typing my message.

She snorted. "Figures."

I shrugged. "At least he cares."

She laughed. "I guess." Thalia pulled into a parking garage and found a spot pretty quickly. She left the car running and went back to eating her bagel. "Toys R Us is only a short walk away. I'm positive we can find something for the dynamic duo in there. After I finish breakfast."

"I really don't like it when you call them that," I said rolling my eyes. My phone buzzed again.

_Cool. Kids are fine. See you later._ Percy had replied.

"I think they love it when I call them that. It's cute," Thalia said, shrugging slightly.

"I'm not so sure. They've been going to great lengths lately to prove to us that they're 'their own people'."

"I guess if I had a twin I'd want to prove I was my own person too." Thalia balled up her bagel wrapped and shoved it into the brown paper bag. "Come on let's go find them something nice." She took the key out of the ignition and pocketed it. A shiver wracked through my body when I stepped out of the car.

"I hate the cold," I mumbled.

"Oh suck it up Annie," Thalia said playfully. "We'll be there soon."She walked around the car and looped her arm through mine. We had unintentionally matched today. We both wore our heavy brown winter coats (though they were slightly different from each other, mine being a little longer) and jeans. I was wearing a black scarf and black gloves. Thalia had black gloves as well, but she hadn't worn a scarf. I couldn't see how, it was so cold. She did have a black hat on and both of us had our hair down.

Thalia pulled me along the street. I knew where I was going, but I let her lead the way. She pulled me into the large Toys R Us store and then she released my arm.. "Where to brainiac?" She said with a smile.

I shrugged. "Maybe we should just walk around. I mean we do have a while. I'm sure the guys can handle a couple of kids."

She laughed loudly, causing a couple of heads to turn in our direction. "Have you met your kids?"

"Have you met your daughter?"

"Touché," Thalia smirked. "Lets go, what do you think you're son or daughter would want?"

We started walking in a random direction, unsure as to where we were going. "Claire would want something artsy. Maybe a paint set?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? She's like five. What five year old would want an art kit?"

I smiled. "She's my daughter."

"Yeah brainiac Junior."

I shoved her playfully. "Get her what you want. I'm getting her an art kit."

"Fine. I'll meet you back here in," She glanced at the time on her phone. "Thirty minutes?"

I nodded. "Fine with me."

I headed in one directions and Thalia took off in the other. I passed the music section on the way and picked up a small guitar. James would love it. It didn't take me very long to find where the art kits were. There were fees people in the store and virtual no people in this section. I picked out the nicest one I could find. It was a two hundred piece art case that included markers, crayons, paint, and colored pencils. Claire would love it. One of her favorite things to do when we went over to Percy's mom's house was to draw with Madison. I smiled and put the case under my arm that was carrying the guitar. Now all I had to do was find a gift James and then I could find Thalia and be on my way. I rounded the corner and bumped into a kid, sending me stumbling back into a shelf and the kids falling the ground.

"I'm sorry. I-" I stopped short when I realized who I was looking at. "Maddie?"

The girls brown eyes went wide. She looked a little different from the last time I had seen her. Her hair was a maroon color and it was longer and curled. "O-oh. U-um, hi Annabeth. What are you doing here?" She stood up quickly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

I narrowed my eyes and put my free hand on my hip. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. It's noon on a Wednesday. Shouldn't you be in school?"

She blinked at me. "Um, I'm meeting a friend here and we're going out to lunch?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Try again."

She glanced at my stomach. "So um my mom told me you and Percy are expecting again. I'm going to have new niece or nephew?"

I nodded, but did not change my facial expression. "Yes we are. But we're talking about you skipping school. "

"I-"

"Maddie!" A voice said. Madison looked over her shoulder and smiled. An older girl, about sixteen, was walking toward us. She had a grey skirt, black leggings and a black zip up sweatshirt. Her hair was long and blonde and for some reason she was wearing sun glasses. She was only a little bit shorter then me. "Oh hi." She said when she reached us.

"Hello, you must be Madison's friend."

The girl nodded. "Yeah and you are?"

"Her sister."

The girl frowned at Madison. "I thought you said you only had an older brother?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "She's my sister in law."

The girl smiled. "So you're Annabeth! Nice to meet you." She didn't offer me her hand.

I ignored her and turned my attention back to Madison. "I'm going to have to tell your mom your here Maddie."

"Please Annabeth!" Madison quietly begged. "Don't tell her. It's just this one time I promise. I-I won't do it again."

"I have to Madison. I'm sorry." I reached into m pocket to pull out my cellphone.

Madison turned to her friend. "What do we do Kenna?"

My hand froze. Kenna. The same Kenna that kidnapped and tortured Percy? The same Kenna who threatened my children. "You-"

The girls hair turned black and she let out a snarl. "Way to go newbie. You're suppose to call me Kay in public. Remember?"

Madison hung her head. "Yes. I'm sorry." She glanced at me. "It won't hurt her right? Or the baby?"

Kenna laughed and took off her sunglasses, revealing the purple yes I had heard so much about. "They'll be fine. She'll have a headache for a while after she wakes up, but it won't effect the baby at all," She smiled sweetly at Madison. She turned to me. I had my phone out and was pulling it up to my ear. Percy's number, rather then Sally's, already dialed. Kenna smiled again. "And she won't remember a thing." She walked toward me.

The last thing I remembered was falling to the floor and Percy's named saying mine. Then Darkness.

* * *

I had the sensation I was lying down. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, only to find that the light caused my head to pound.

"Wise Girl?" I familiar soothing voice whispered.

"Lights," I whispered back.

I heard shuffling and then the voice answered. "They're dimmed"

I opened my eyes again, the light was more bearable now. I turned my head slightly and saw worried sea green eyes that I knew so well were looking back at me. Percy looked tired, his forehead was creased into line of concern.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

Percy lightly brush my cheek with his thumb. "You passed out Wise Girl. You called me and then you weren't talking. I called Thalia and she found you, then she called and ambulance. We're in the Hospital. You've been out for a while. It's pretty late."

My eyes widened and I tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness swept over me. I sagged into the pillows "Baby." Was all I was able to get.

He smiled a little bit. "Is fine. The doctor said you probably just got dehydrated. Lucky Thalia was there."

"Where're the kids?"

"Nico and Thalia took them for the night. Thalia even went back to the store once she knew you were okay and got the things you had been carrying. I paid her back for them."

I sighed in relief. All _four _of my babies were safe. "Can I go home?"

I smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sorry Wise Girl. They want to keep you here until tomorrow afternoon, just to make sure nothing else goes wrong," He kissed my cheek this time. "but I'll stay here with you tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks, but you really should go be with the kids."

He shook his head. "They're fine," He smiled. "They're really excited about having a sleepover with Bianca."

"Promise?" I yawned, my eyelids drooping.

His placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Promise. Now go to sleep." I happily obliged.

* * *

When I woke up next it was morning. My head didn't hurt nearly as much as it had the night before. I blinked my eyes opened and pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked down when I felt my hand pull out of someone else's. Percy was fast asleep, his head rest on one of his arms and the other was extended so his hand was in mine. I winced. That position must have been killer on his neck and shoulder. I gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He moaned and his eyelids fluttered open.

He grinned groggily and sat up. "Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I frowned. "Did you sleep like that all night."

He tilted his head. "Yeah why?"

I sighed and slid over. I pat the space I had just created. "Seaweed Brain." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, but slid next to me. moving stiffly, but quickly. He wrapped and arm around my solders and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. "So what exactly happened?"

He shook his head. "I told you last night Annabeth, you were dehydrated and collapsed. The doctors said if you weren't pregnant they would have let you go last night, but they wanted to make sure that both you and the baby were safe."

I nodded. "Did you talk to Thalia? How are the kids."

He laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "Relax Wise Girl. I talked to her about an hour ago. She said the kids want to stop by today to see you."

I cringed. "Is that really necessary?"

He frowned. "Yeah. They're really worried about you."

I groaned. "Okay, okay."

He smiled and stood up. "How about I go get you some breakfast that isn't nasty hospital food, and I'll pick up the kids."

I nodded, smiling at the idea of not having to eat to gross hospital food. "Sounds good Percy."

* * *

About thirty minutes later three very worried Jackson children ran into the hospital room.

Zach came in first, with James hot at his heals. "Mommy!" Zach shrieked, jumping up onto the bed beside me. His hair was ruffled and he was still in his pajamas. "Daddy said you was tired."

I smiled and pulled him close to my side. "Mommy was tired sweetheart. But she isn't anymore."

"Are you sure mommy?" James asked, climbing on the other side of me. He was still in his pajamas as well, but his hair was a little less messy then his brothers.

I nodded. "Yes James, I'm fine."

James snuggled up next to me without another word. Percy and Claire walked in. Percy was holding a medium sized bagged, with what I could only assume was bagels, and his other hand held Claire's. Unlike her brothers she was dressed, wearing a pleated black skirt, dark stockings, and a grey cardigan. Her hair fell in there naturally loose curls around her shoulders. It was pulled off her face with her magic clip. She released Percy's hand and ran over to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hi mommy!" She said, smiling.

I giggled. "Hi sweetie."

"Guess what!" She said, kneeling and leaning closer to me.

"What?"

"Daddy and me are having a daddy, Claire day!" She practically screamed.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Percy. "Oh?"

He smiled sheepishly, place the bag on the side table, and sat down next to Claire. "Thalia said she would come over and keep you company. Zach and Bianca wanted to play some more. Clarisse called and said Silena wanted to play with James. Claire wanted to go Ice Skating, so I said I would take her. You don't mind do you?" Percy and Claire were give me the "look". It was a look of complete innocence that absolutely none could possibly say no to. It was a look that I had been seeing for years. I had gotten used to seeing on Percy, but the "look" was copied perfectly into my daughters face. It was scary how much Claire looked like her father. If it weren't for her eyes, I wouldn't be able to tell she was mine.

I sighed and smiled. "It's fine with me Percy."

Claire squealed and hugged Percy's shoulders. "Thank's mommy."

Percy smiled and pulled Claire into his lap. "Yeah thanks mommy."

I rolled my eyes and tapped him with my foot. He lost his balance on the edge of the bed.

"Woah!' He exclaimed, moving into a position so Claire would land on top of him and not get hurt. He hit the floor with and "oof!", but he sat up and started tickling my feet. I kicked him again. James tried to conceal his laughter with his hand and Zach flopped onto his stomach, erupting into a fit of giggles. Claire was biting her lip and smiling widely. Gods I loved my family.

* * *

**Madison's POV:**

"Idiot!" Kenna exclaimed, shoving me backwards slightly. "Of course Percy would tell her about me. Why wouldn't he? Do you ever think!"

My eyes went wide. "Kenna, I-I'm sorry I didn't think I-"

"NO! You never think!" Her hair went pitch black and she growled and spun on her heel heading towards the tank in the corner of the room, where her pet shake swam in nervous circles. She took a deep breath "1. 2. 3. 4." She let out a breath and her hair became its usual blond color. As great as Kenna was at coordinating, planning, and supervising everything, she had a really nasty temper. She turned to face me again. "I'm sorry Madison."

I shook my head. "No I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have made a better excuse as to why I was there."

She shrugged. "We are both at fault here Madison. I'll pick a more secluded meeting space next time." She put a hand on my shoulder. "At least now we know my skills are developing."

I frowned. "You said you've don't that before?"

She shrugged. "I've practiced on animals and one or two other demititans."

My eyes went wide. "Annabeth! And the baby! You said they would be okay!"

"Oh now sweetie. They will be. I promised you didn't I?"

I let out a sigh of relief. As angry as I was at the whole world of the god, I didn't want Annabeth or the innocent little baby to be hurt in the process of evening out the odds. "Yes Kenna. You did."

She smiled. "Soon you won't have to hide what you're doing from your family Madison. Soon you will be able to live amount the world of the gods without and discrimination or inequality."

I sighed and went over to the window, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I had only been to camp half blood a few times, but I knew that this camp was just as nice as that one. I was unsure where it was located. Kenna had blindfolded me each time I was taken here. The camp had all of the truing facilities Camp-Half blood had, they were just closer. There was not weather carries around the camp for some reason, but it was invisible to mortals. Well mortals who could not see through the mist like my mother and I.

The cabins were not separated by parent. They were separated by rank in the army Kenna was creating. People were ranked from one to ten. Kenna was not included in this rank. Apparently she was above the army, she had her own cabin with a few spare bedrooms. When I stayed at camp Kenna would allow me to stay in one.

I don't know how Kenna became the head of the demititans, but she was. There were nearly seventy demittians here as of right now. At least on came per day. They were being claimed and led to the camp by there parents. It was strange. Ever since I was little my mother would tell me about how evil the Titans were. How they had threatened my brother multiple times, but it was hard to believe it when you talked to the children.

There was Hannah, a seven year old daughter of Oceanus. She was the sweetest little girl ever. Her laugh could brighten up anybody at any point in time and she was always smiling. She was in the fourth cabin because of her ability to strategize magnificently, despite the fact that she wasn't the strongest.

And then there was Carl, son of Rhea. He was tough and head strong, but he was sweet and gentle when he needed to be. He was ranked under the level of side because he was still young. He was only ten.

There were other kids from other levels all around the camp. I had been training with Kenna whenever I could and she said I was really improving. She believed that I could truly moved up to level ten rank with he proper training. I just had to convince my mom about going away to a summer camp. If perfect May could do it, so could I. I turned around to face Kenna again.

"When will the plan go into effect?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. We have lost the element of surprise thanks to your brother, niece, and nephew."

I glanced up at her. "We should wait. Years if we have to. But we should wait." I winced and looked down.

She was quiet for a while. "I-" We were interrupted by a shaking in the ground and a scream from outside. Suddenly everything stopped and it became quiet. Carl came running into Kenna's cabin.

"Miss you have to see this," He turned and bolted back outside. A majority of the demititas were standing in a large circle around something I could not see. That parted and made a path way for Kenna and I. In the center the earth was spilt in two and a young girl, she looked a little older then Bianca, knelt. She was wearing a plan simple night gown, it was much like the one Kenna wore all the time around camp. Her long brown his reached to almost her ankles. In hung in a waterfall around her face. She looked up and Kenna, blinking in confusion. Her eyes were such a pale blue I thought they were clear for a moment. She was barefoot.

Kenna walked slowly towards her. The crown of kids remained quiet, startled at the arrival of this strange little one. Kenna Knelt before her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled warmly, a sign of friendship.

"Hello young one. What is your name?"

The girl blinked twice before answering. "Terra." She whispered.

"Terra, how did you get here?"

Terra looked at the ground. "I was asleep. For a while. When I woke up I was here."

"Is your mother or father immortal?" She ask, the kindness in her voice could not mask the excitement.

"My mother."

Kenna smiled knowingly. "And who, may I ask, is your immortal parent?"

The girl look around in confusion, her eyes lingered on mine for a moment before she turned back to Kenna. "My mother is the mother of the earth. My mother is Gaea."

* * *

**So yeah. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and vote in the poll. Until next time -LunarWhispers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry again! With the Holidays things got busy, but here is my late Holiday present to all of you! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Mommy can I go wake daddy up?" Claire asked from her spot at the kitchen table. James and Zach had finished breakfast already and had gone into the other room to watch television before everyone started arriving.

"In a few minutes sweetheart," I replied, drying another dish and placing it on the pile of clean ones.

"Why's he so tired?" Claire stood up and brought her empty plate over to me. "Is he okay?"

I placed her plate in the sink and began washing it. "He's fine baby girl. He's just tired."

"Oh," She turned her gaze to the floor.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Go."

Se giggled and ran out of the kitchen. As I finished cleaning the dishes, I heard the front door open and a squeal of delight from Zach. Thalia, Nico, and Bianca must be here. Sure enough a few moments later Thalia and Nico entered the kitchen.

"Hey Annie," Thalia said, walking over to hug me.

"Hi. Thanks for coming early."

Nico shrugged. "It's not big deal"

"Of course not," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "You won't be cooking."

Nico smirked. "Got that right."

Before Thalia or I could respond, Percy's voice drifted down the hallway. "Claire Jackson! What did we say about manipulating water in the house!"

Nico laughed. "Wow. This is one strange family."

I rolled my eyes " You're telling me. I better go handle this." I headed down the hallway that led to the bedroom I shared with Percy. I heard squealing and giggling. I entered our room to find Percy tickling Claire relentlessly. He was still in his pajamas and his disheveled hair led me to believe he had just woken up.

Clair spotted me and smiled. "Mommy! Help me," He tone told me that she didn't really mean it. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Percy's waist.

"You really do need to get dressed," I whispered in his ear. "I'm sure what ever she did can easily be forgiven."

Percy slowly stopped tickling our daughter and pulled me into a hug. "Hmm, I guess so. I can dry the sheets easily," He turned to playfully glare at Claire. "But if you play with water in the house one more time-"

"I won't daddy. Can I go play with the other kids now?" Claire asked sweetly.

Percy chuckled. "Of course baby girl."

Claire jumped up and ran out of the room, straitening out her dress as she went.

"She's a little ball of energy isn't she?" Percy laughed as he puled away and walked over to the dresser.

I raised an eyebrow at him, tough he couldn't see because he was facing away from me. "Sound familiar?"

He froze for a minute, apparently deep in thought. "Nope. No one comes to mind."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Hyper. Impulsive. Always has good intentions, but it usually results in trouble? Are you sure it doesn't sound like anyone?"

He laughed. "Why don't you just tell me."

I shook my head. "You Seaweed Brain. She's a mini you."

He laughed again. "I guess so."

"Guess so? She's a younger, female, version of you," I uncrossed my arms and headed for the door. "Just get dressed. Thalia and Nico are already here, everyone else will be here in an hour or so. I have to go finish cooking."

He pulled his shirt over his head and waved at me. "Go on. I'll see you in a little bit."

I shook my head and went back to the kitchen. Thalia had already begun boiling the water for the pasta. She was cutting up some vegetables and paltering them as she went. I sighed and walked over to her, pulling my hair back into a ponytail as I did.

"Thalia Di Angelo you are a goddess," I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Not quite. It's a bit overrated actually. I mean I've been immortal, and I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Thunder rumbled overhead. Thalia groaned. "Cool it Dad. I didn't mean it." She placed a knife on a cutting board and slid it over to me.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as I began cutting the peppers.

"With Percy and Nico in the other room," Thalia and I turned when a third voice answered us. Piper was in the doorway smiling. "Jason's with them, too."

"Hey Piper," I greeted her. "Grab a knife."

She laughed and walked over to stand beside Thalia. "So Annabeth, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay. Apart from that little fainting mishap, everything's fine."

"And Percy? How's he doing?"

I sighed. "He says he's fine, but I still worry sometimes. He started work again a few days ago and Oliver has him on nights."

Thalia and Piper looked at each other and then back at me. "You don't want him working there anymore do you?" Thalia asked.

I shook my head. "I wish he would have chosen a safer profession you know."

Piper smiled sympathetically. "Yeah I know."

"Let's just finish cooking," I said, returning my attention to the vegetables in front of me.

* * *

"It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed hugging Hazel as she entered the house.

"You too Annabeth, you look fantastic," Hazel replied.

"Come in, come in, it's so cold out there," I grabbed her arm and led her into the living room. "Where's Frank?"

"He's getting Em out of the car," Hazel replied.

"Oh I can't wait to see her. It's been entirely too long."

"Yes it has. She didn't really enjoy the whole 'shadow traveling through a hellhound thing.' Though I really do need to thank Percy for sending Mrs. O'leary."

"Did she drop you off here?" I asked her.

"Nope, she dropped us off at Camp Half-blood and we drove the rest of the way here." Hazel took off her coat and hung it up on one of the hangers in the hall closet. "Are we the last ones here?"

I shook my head. "No, Leo and Reyna still aren't here yet, but they called and said they would be here soon. I'm surprised you guys didn't drive here together."

"Reyna had something to deal with at camp," Frank said entering the room.

"Hi Frank," I said smiling at him. I turned my attention to the baby he was holding on his hip. "And this little beauty must be Emily? Oh my gods she got so big."

The little girl was absolutely stunning. Her complexion was not quite as dark as Hazel, but not as light as Frank. She had chocolate brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. She was smiling and giggling, snuggling against her fathers chest.

"Say hi to Annabeth, Em," Frank said, smiling at his daughter.

Emily made some sort of baby noise and I smiled back at her. "Why don't you take your coat off Frank. The guys are in the kitchen."

Frank hand Emily to Hazel, hung his coat up and then headed for the kitchen.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah of course." I took Emily from hazel and headed into the living room. Piper and Thalia were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Sally was on the chair and Clarisse was sitting on one of the folding chairs that we had set up.

"Hi Hazel!" Piper greeted her as she

"Hey Piper. Hi everyone," She responded.

"Hazel why don't you sit down. I can bring Emily into James's. That's were the kids are."

Hazel was hesitant. "Um,"

"Hazel," Sally interrupter her gently. "May, Madison, and Ryan are all in there with the kids. She'll be absolutely fine."

Hazel nodded, but didn't sit down. "You sit. I'll take her."

I nodded and handed her back her daughter. I sat between Thalia and Piper on the couch.

"Do you remember being that protective with the kids?" Clarisse asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe with James and Claire, in the beginning."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's a first child thing," she sighed and stared into her cup of coffee. "I really do want another one."

"Have you been trying?" Hazel asked as she reentered the room and sat down on another one of the chairs.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but it took forever to have Ethan. But I believe it will happen."

I smiled at her. "Yeah Pipes it will."

"Well I'm fine with Bianca," Thalia said.

Hazel frowned. "You don't want to have anymore children?"

Thalia shrugged. "Nico and I never really planned on having children. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Bee and I'm so grateful that we had her, but I don't really see myself having anymore children."

"Does Nico feel the same?" Hazel asked.

"I think so."

The door bell rang. "I've got it!" Percy called from the kitchen. A few minutes later Reyna came into the room holding a baby carrier which held a sleeping Daniel.

I smiled at her. "Hi Reyna."

"Hello Annabeth," She said with a smile.

"You want to put Daniel in with the other kids? May, Madison, and Ryan are back there keeping an eye on them."

Reyna nodded. "Sure." She was gone and back in a few minutes. She sat down on one of the chairs. "So how have you guys been?"

"Good," I replied. "How have you been?"

Reyna shrugged. "Not to bad. Things at camp are a little hectic, you know. The people are pretty worked up about the whole demititan thing. It's been a little difficult keeping everyone calm."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "The campers are in a frenzy. They want to work on finding this camp of demititans, but I agree with you Reyna."

Thalia frowned. "What's your view on the whole thing?"

Reyna shrugged. "I know that we need to be ready to fight, but I think attempting to find this camp would just be a waste of our resources. Splitting up the people we have would just weaken our forces when it comes time to fight."

I nodded. "I agree. Besides I don't think we would be able to find the camp anyway."

Sally, who had been fairly quite this whole time spoke up. "I agree Annabeth. Finding this camp would be difficult if not impossible."

"How do you figure that Mrs. Blofis?"

Sally smiled. "Please, call me Sally. As for the camp, in my experience if the immortals don't want something to be found, then it won't be found."

"How do you know?" Clarisse asked.

"Poseidon," she replied simply.

"Poseidon?" Hazel asked.

Sally nodded. "After I found out I was going to have Percy, I told Poseidon. He explained who he was, no sense hiding what I already knew. He told me not to look for him. He said that I wouldn't be able to find him, so I shouldn't look. It the Titians don't want their children's camp discovered, it won't happen."

We were all quite for a few minutes before Piper finally spoke up. "Sally, can I ask you something?"

Sally laughed. "Ask away Piper."

"What was it like?"

She frowned. "What was what like?"

"Having a baby with a god," Piper whispered, staring at her feet.

Sally laughed. "Don't be embarrassed Piper, I'm sure all of you have thought of it at one point or another. Am I right?" She looked around the circle at all of us. We all nodded in agreement. Sally laughed again. "Well to put it simply, it was difficult. I imagine it was more difficult for me then most."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because she can see through the mist," I whispered. "Right?"

Sally nodded. "Most people who have children with the gods don't know that they are having children with the gods. I did. I knew what Percy was and the danger he was going to be in. I had to worry about him constantly as a child and I couldn't explain any of the weird things that happened to him. I tried to be the best mother I could be for him, even married an awful man to keep him safe. I think I did an okay job. He turned into a pretty wonderful person."

I smiled. "Better then wonderful."

Thalia nodded. "Sure he's a kelp head, but hey he did bring us all together."

Hazel nodded. "And he saved the world."

"More then once," Clarisse added.

"He's a pretty good guy," Reyna said.

"You did a wonderful job Sally," Piper smiled at her.

"Yeah," I sighed, placing a hand on my stomach. "You did a wonderful job."

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I had just put out the food and everybody was in the living room eating dinner. Percy and I were in the kitchen.

"Pretty good. I really missed hanging out with everyone," I replied putting my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "And I had a nice talk with your mom."

He frowned. "My mom?" He sighed. "What embarrassing story did she tell you?"

I laughed. "You're entirely too paranoid Seaweed Brain. Lighten up."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"Percy?" A small voice asked. Percy and I broke apart and turned to see May standing near the entry to the kitchen. "Sorry Annabeth, but can I borrow him for a minute?"

I laughed. "Sure May," I kissed Percy briefly. "Don't be too long."

* * *

**May's POV:**

"This is about Madison, isn't it?" Percy asked me. We were in Percy and Annabeth's bedroom and he was leaning against the wall.

I shook me head and turned my gaze to the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with her Percy. She's just so…so …. I don't know, mad? No. That's not it."

"Then what is it. When we talked a few days ago you seemed so sure there was something wrong with her."

"She's not herself. She's been spending more and more time with her new friend who she won't introduce us to. She barley talks to me anymore and, please don't tell Sally this, but she's been skipping school too."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. "Madison?"

I nodded.

"Our Madison? The same one who spent an hour locked in her room because she failed a science quiz?"

I nodded again. I felt tears beginning form in my eyes. I hated crying in front of Percy, I didn't want him to see me as weak.

"Hey, hey don't cry May," He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to lose my best friend Percy. I don't know whats wrong with her," I whispered.

"We'll figure it out May. I promise. Why don't we go back to the party?"

I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute. I just.."

Percy smiled. "Take all the time you need." He pulled away and left the room. I grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and dabbed my eyes. I left the room and headed for the bathroom to try to clean my face a little bit.

The door to the bathroom was opened a bit and the light was on. I was about to knock to see who was in there when I heard Madison talking to someone.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Kenna." I froze, my back against the wall and my eyes wide. Why on earth would Madison be talking to Kenna.

"You won't have to keep it up very much longer," When I heard Kenna's reply I realized she must be Iris messaging Kenna. If I wanted I could see the maniac that captured my brother, but I didn't dare look into the room.

"How much longer Kenna! I don't want to pretend anymore!"

"Terra isn't ready yet. She needs more time to develop her skills."

"I'm currently in a house filled with demigods and their children Kenna. I hate it!" Madison sounded close to tears.

"I know this is hard Madison, but it won't be much longer."

"I need a time Kenna! I need a date or… or something!"

Kenna laughed. A low menacing laugh that sent a chill through my entire body. "Perhaps it would be appropriate to begin our attack at the end of May." I couldn't breath I felt myself hyperventilating. I turned to run, though I wasn't sure where. I made it half way down the hall when I ran into someone.

"Woah May, what's up?" It was Ryan. He was smirking playfully.

"I-I c-c-can't b-br-r-re-eath," I managed to gasp.

His playful look turned into one of fear. "Um, okay, just calm down. Deep breaths," He sat me down against the wall. "One," I took a shaky breath. "Two," I took another breath, my heart rate slowing down. "Three," I had finally regained my composure. He smiled slightly. "Good, now you want to tell me whats wrong?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but not here," I whispered. "We need somewhere private."

"Somewhere private for what?" Ryan and I turned to see Claire standing there, smiling sweetly, her hands behind her back.

"Um, nothing Claire," Ryan said, pulling me to my feet.

"Are you guys gonna make out?" She asked innocently.

Ryan turned a deep crimson color and the heat in my cheeks gave me the feeling that I matched him.

"No Claire we were just-"

"It's okay. I won't tell," she interrupted me. "I even know a place, but you guys have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it."

Ryan and I looked at each other and then back at Claire. "We promise," I replied.

She smiled and took my hand in one of hers. She dragged me toward her bedroom. It was a tidy little room. Any normal five year old would have toys all over the place, but Claire had very few toys in her room. The only thing remotely messy was a small easel in the corner with a half finished painting on it. I recognized Rockefeller center. Claire pulled me over to her bed and then let go of my hand. She jumped onto the bed and knelt before the window. She pulled it open and jumped out on the fire escape, motioning for us to follow her. I looked at Ryan. He shrugged, but walked passed me and climbed out the window.

* * *

"Claire, how on earth did you know how to get up here?" I asked her as I sat on a ledge overlooking the city.

She shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest. "I needed a place. To get away from the dreams."

"Dreams?" Ryan asked.

She nodded. "The bad ones. Before the quest. I like coming up here and thinking. It's nice. The only problem is it sometimes gets a little cold, like now," She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Don't tell anyone about it. I like having somewhere I can go where no one can follow."

I smiled and hugged her. "I won't tell Claire," I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Next time we're at camp I have to show you a special place of my own." She smiled and nodded, before hugging me back.

"Don't be too long guys, or daddy might think somethings up," She walked toward the fire escape. "Have fun," She giggled before disappearing.

I waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Ryan. "She's adorable."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at me.

I sighed and turned my gaze toward the ground. "I have some explaining to do."

He raised snorted. "You think?"

I rolled my eyes, but kept staring at my feet. "I over heard Madison in the bathroom-"

"Do I really want you to finish this story?"

I shoved him playfully. "Shut up and listen. Well she was Iris Messaging…. someone."

He frowned. "Who? Everyone she would message is here."

I shook my head. "Ryan, she was talking to Kenna."

Ryan went rigid. "Kenna? As in crazy psychotic demititan who tortured your brother Kenna?"

I nodded. "She.. Ryan I think she's working with her."

Ryan put an arm on my shoulder. "What else did she say?"

I shook my head."Madison said she was mad or something. I think maybe at us?"

"Us as in me and you?"

I shook my head. "No us as in me and Percy."

"Oh," he squeezed my shoulder slightly. "Anything else?"

"They said something about training someone named Terra," I glanced at him. "Any idea who that is?"

He shrugged. "Maybe another demititan?"

I sighed. "Probably. Then Madison said something about wanting to know an exact date for their attack. Kenna said…."

"Said what?" Ryan whispered.

I fought hard to keep the tears from falling. "That it would be appropriate to begin their attack at the end of May."

Ryan took a sharp intake of breath. "May, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I let out a short laugh. "Ryan-"

"No. I won't let it happen. I promise."

I bit my lip. "I just can't believe Maddie would work with someone so… twisted."

"Sometimes people do things that can't be explained," Ryan whispered.

I turned to face him, sitting back on my legs. "Let's play."

He smirked. "Fine. You first."

"Did you know that Maddie plotting with Kenna breaks my heart?" I asked him.

He smiled sadly. "I had a hunch, but no, I didn't know that," he rubbed his hands together. "Did you know that I never want your heart to be broken?"

I smiled slightly. "I had a hunch," He laughed. I looked out at the city. "Did you no that I am actually terrified that this whole demititans thing might lead to a war?"

He sighed. "No, I didn't. Did you know I am just as scared as you are?"

I turned to face him. "No," I whispered. "Did you know that I trust you with my life?"

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. It was implied but never verbal spoken that I trusted him completely. It was his turn, but he said nothing. Maybe he wanted the game to be over? I was about to ask him when he spoke. "Did you know that I want to kiss you right now?"

I was shocked. Completely shocked. I shook my head and responded. "Did you know that I want to kiss you too?"

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. They were soft and warm. In that moment I felt safe and loved. I felt like I was flying without fear that Zeus would strike me down. I wondered if this was what Annabeth felt when she kissed Percy, or what Thalia felt with Nico or Piper with Jason or any girl with any guy that she thought she might be in love with.

For that moment, when my lips were connected to his, I forgot about the demititans, the possible war, Maddie's betrayal, all of it. All I knew was Ryan was there, and I was never, ever, going to let him go.

* * *

**I really like this chapter, though it is a transition chapter. We are moving into the demititan plot. We are also slowly getting closer to welcoming new baby Jackson! It was always my personal opinion that if, for some reason, Thalia ever did have children, it wouldn't have been her personal preference, but she would have loved them to pieces anyway. Same with Nico. On the other hand you have Annabeth and Percy, who would want to surround themselves in family. Maybe it's just me. Anyway until next update, please remember to review and vote in the poll! -LunarWhispers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gods I am such a horrible person! I don't think I have put one of these in the story so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of these wonderful characters or the fantastic world that Rick has created. I am simply the puppet master, not the master puppet maker.  
**

**Well on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Madison's POV:**

"Come on Terra, it shouldn't be that difficult. You created an earthquake the day you arrived here, you should be able to do it again," Kenna exclaimed. I was sitting in the arena with a few of the other campers watching Kenna attempt to train Terra. As it turned out Terra was quite a bit older then Bianca. She was about five years old, give or take, she was just, tiny, very, very tiny. But she was smart too. Not as smart as my niece and nephew, but pretty smart non the less.

Terra growled and redid her ponytail, which had fallen out in her attempt to shake the earth. "I'm twy- ugh- trying!" I bit my lip to prevent myself from chuckling. The little girl had lost a tooth during practice a few days ago an it made pronouncing "R's" difficult for her.

"Clearly not hard enough!" Kenna spat back. I flinched and pulled my knees to my chest. At least her hair hadn't gone black yet. I hated when that happened. It meant she was angry, and Kenna was often angry. When I had asked her about it she simple said it was one of the "flaws of immortality". When I asked what that meant she told me to get lost. Terra had changed very little since she first got here. She had kept her nightgown, but cut it so it fell just below her she was quite at first, Terra proved to us all rather quickly that she had a pretty nasty temper. She kept to her self most of the time, when she wasn't working on controlling her powers. It still freaked me out that a temperamental five year old had the power to cause an earthquake so massive that it could essentially destroy an entire camp.

"I am too trying!" Terra replied, careful to pronounce her R's correctly.

"It's been three months Terra! THREE MONTHS! If we are going to launch our attack on schedule you have to try harder! Why are you so damn worthless!"

That broke Terra. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! LET'S SEE YOU DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN SITTING ON YOUR BUTT BAWKING OWDERS!" Terra screamed, so consumed with anger she slipped in her speech. She crossed her arms and turned away from Kenna right before Kenna's hair turned black.

Kenna smirked and replied surprisingly calmly. "You really want to see what I can do?" Kenna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands held out in front of her.

"TAKE COVER!" Michael, a thirteen year old son of Prometheus who was right beside me, yelled. He pushed me backwards and we tumbled off the bench we had been sitting on. A sudden rush of water swept over the entire arena. Michael had one arm wrapped around the bench and the other held my hand tightly. He was a pretty I heard shrieking and terrified screams from other demititans. And then, as soon as the massive wave had started, it stopped. I dislodged myself from Michael's grasp and peered over the bench. The few demititans that had been watching were now soaking wet and gasping for breath. Kenna, hair blond once more, was towering over Terra, who was coughing up water and shivering madly.

Kenna knelt down in from of the obviously scared little girl and said, just loud enough so I could hear. "Don't. Ever. Question me. Again." She stood up, spun on her heels and left the arena calling loudly. "Everyone! Back to the normal training schedule!"

Michael stood up and started to walk away, but I called out to stop him. "Mike!"

He turned and smiled at me. "Yeah Mads?"

"Thanks."

He shook his head and turned to walk away again, waving a dismissive hand over his head. "Don't mention it."

I smiled and then turned to where Terra was still kneeling, staring at the ground. I slowly approached her, and knelt beside her. "Hey?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

Terra shrugged. "I didn't know."

I frowned. "Didn't know what?"

She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and her face dirty. "She's so stw…strong."

I smiled and put and arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, but she's a good leader."

Terra shrugged again. "Even if she is, she doesn't care about us."

"What do mean? Of course she does. She wants the best for all of us."

Terra sighed. "She wants the best for Kenna. Did you see what she did? She could have really hurt someone."

"But she didn't."

"But she wouldn't have cared," Terra pulled her knees to her chest. "Why are you here?"

I was startled. "What? What do you mean?"

"You're not a demititan, you can leave. Walk away. Why don't you?" She seemed genuine.

"I want to be a part of this world," I replied automatically."My family is. My best friend.. or ex-best friend I suppose, is. I just think its such a wonderful thing. I mean who wouldn't want to be a demigod, or a demititan for that matter. This was my way into that world."

Terra snorted. "You think any of us asked for this?"

"No but-"

"Do you know how old I am?"

I nodded. "Five."

Terra laughed. "Wow, Kenna does have you all wrapped around her finger," She shook her head. "I'm actually your age. Or close enough to it."

My eyes widened. "W-what? How?"

She smirked. "My mother had me, then put me in an enchanted sleep. My body did not age at a normal rate, which is why I appear five," She smiled sadly and looked at the ground again. "I don't even know when my birthday is."

"But that's an extreme circumstance," I argued. "Most of the demititans-"

"Were born for the sole purpose of this army," She completely my sentence. "Most of us don't know our mortal parent, or if we do, we know we aren't wanted by them."

I shook my head. "But the demigods-"

"Have it a little better, yeah. But they still only have one parent. Immortal parents typically don't interact much with their children."

"But my brothers dad talks to him a lot."

Terra smirked. "Percy Jackson is another story entirely. He has saved the gods butts more times then they would like to admit."

I frowned skeptically. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "All I did for twelve years was sleep and talk to my mother in my mind. She told me stories. It didn't help pass the time much."

"But Poseidon contacts May as well."

"The big three do not have that may children. Something about pact, I don't know, mom never went into detail. The point is, the children of the big three are rare. Your sister-in-law, Annabeth's the name right, well her mother has many children."

"But Athena-"

"Contacts Annabeth I know," She rolled her eyes. "But not nearly as much as Poseidon contacts Percy. And the only reason that she speaks with Annabeth so much is because of Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"The feud between Poseidon and Athena. I don't know the details all I know is they typically don't allow their children to be friends, let alone allow them to marry each other and have kids. The Jackson are an interesting case. Most demigods don't ever speak to their immortal parent."

"I just assumed-"

"Well don't assume!" She nearly screamed. "You have a mom and a dad who both care about you! You have a brother and a niece and nephews. You have someone who acts like your big sister! You have friends who care about you! You go to school! I've been sleeping underground for years!"

"I'm sorry," I said looking at the ground. "I truly feel bad for you, but none of this changes how feel."

Terra glared at me. "If you would be willing to walk away from your life for mine, or any other demititan or demigod, then I had nothing else to say to you." She stood up, brushed off her night gown and walked away, leaving me confused and angry, but not at all indecisive.

* * *

"Kenna?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Come in Madison," She called. I entered her dimly lit cabin. She was studying a map that was positioned on a table in the center of the room.

"You sent for me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Come here. I wish to show you something."

I closed the gap between us. She pointed to the map with out saying anything. It appeared to be a map of San Francisco. There were a few X's on the map, and one very large circle. I frowned and waited for her to clarify.

"What do you see here?" She asked.

"Um, a map of San Francisco?"

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Do you know what is in San Francisco?"

"The Oakland Bay Bridge?"

Kenna chuckled. "Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of the Romans. Has Percy told you anything about the Romans?"

"Only that they exist and that some of my 'aunt and uncles' are Roman. Why?" I hadn't really ever taken an interest in the Romans, and Percy had never really bothered to explain to me the whole Roman vs. Greek god situation.

Kenna smiled. "The camp of Romans is known as Camp Jupiter. Within the camp there is a place called new Rome. A place were demigods live in peace and happiness. They go to school, they grow up, they have families," She pointed to the circled area on the Map. "that is what we must take over."

I frowned. "What about camp Half- blood."

She smiled. "Once we over through the Roman camp, Camp Half-blood will be next. We need a more stable base. While certain powers hide and protect this place, it is not as guarded as the two camps. It may seem difficult to over through the Romans, but we can do it. I believe our forces could take them our with relative ease. They will fight back, but we will fight harder."

"Where is here exactly?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Nice try Madison, but you will not find out the location of this camp until after we take new Rome for our own."

"I still don't get it. I though your primary goal was to get to Percy," I glanced at the ground.

"Oh it is. I just need a better base of operations. Not to mention the higher grade weapons that the Romans posses. They can be very beneficial to us. And Perseus will get what's coming to him."

"You're not going to kill him right?" I asked, suddenly overcome with fear. The thought had not crossed my mind until now that Kenna would want to murder my brother.

"Of course not! I promised you that he would be spared along with his family and friends and anyone else who concedes to our demands. If they go without a fight, there will be o need to fight."

"Then why train us?"

She laughed and dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Simply a precaution. We will fight back if they do not agree to what we have to say."

"But you won't kill them?"

She shook her head. "No. It was never my intention. I simply want to be heard."

I hugged my torso tightly. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and I shivered. She rarely touched me, but when she did her hands were always cold. "Because I trust you. You understand what we stand for. You know that our cause is a good one."

I smiled slightly, un able to hide my excitement. "Thank you Kenna."

"Now I need a favor from you."

"What? Anything."

"Talk to Terra," She said, smiling. "She responds to you more then she does to anyone else here. We have just over one month before we will strike the Romans," She must have seen the confusion on my face. "We will strike May 20th."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want me to talk to Terra and try to get her to make that earthquake she made when she first arrived here?"

Kenna nodded. "If you would."

I shrugged. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Kenna smiled sincerely, or as sincere as Kenna can be. "That's all I ask for."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I knew I was dreaming almost immediatly. I was watching my mortal sister and the witch who had taken me hostage and hurt my family- my children. They were talking about their plans for the camp. At least now I knew May had been truthful when she confided in me about Madison. I also knew that the demititans would strike the Roman camp on May 20th. I needed to remember to contact Reyna at some point and let her know about the attack and that I would be there with to help her defend the camp.

Madison shrugged casually. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Kenna smiled awkwardly. Almost as if the action was not natural for her, which was very believable. "That's all I ask for." Madison smiled and ran out of the room. Kenna turned her attention back to the map. A few seconds later a boy about fifteen walked into the room. He was tall and thin. His hair was a flaming red and his eyes dark brown. Kenna didn't look up for the map, but she smiled.

"Plans are unfolding," She said quietly.

The boy nodded, though Kenna still hadn't looked at him. "Soon both camps will fall to you, and you will avenge the Titans."

"Yes. And eventually my father will reform. Then we can free the imprisoned Titans and conquer those pitiful gods," She finally turned to face the boy. "We will be able to live free of the restrictions that we have been forced to live under with the gods ruling."

"And the mortal girl?"

Kenna snorted. "Harmless. She thinks we're 'fighting for a place'. She is smart, but not very observant. I trust that she will not be a problem."

"Will she have a place in our new world?" The boy asked.

Kenna smiled. "Oh yes," She walked over to the tank that held her little shark. "She will serve as a lovely little pet. People take care of there pets," she stroked the sharks head affectionately.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my mind and process what I had just seen. At least now I had information about when and where the attack would be taking place. I place a hand to my forehead and pushed the hair that lay there out of the way. It had been a while since I had a dream as vivid as that one. This was was terrifying because it really did prove that my sister was working for the wrong people. It also proved that she was not aware of the demititans true intentions. Maybe I could save her. I glanced at the clock and sighed when I saw it was only one in the morning. I threw my arms over my eyes.

"Percy?" A quiet, groggy voice whispered.

I sighed again and turned to look at Annabeth. She was lying on her side facing me, her eyes barely open. She had had a rough month. The doctor had put her on bed rest about a month ago. She was just recently told it would be okay for her to be up and about, as long as she still took it easy as much as she possibly could. Annabeth's due date was mid July and, according to the doctors, the baby was tiny. I didn't really get it because Annabeth looked the same as she had at six months when she was pregnant with Zach, but I took the doctors word for it. They said it wouldn't really be a problem as long as Annabeth took it easy.

I rolled so I was on my side, facing Annabeth. "Hey, why are you awake?"

"You where mumbling in your sleep," She whispered back.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. DId I wake you?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I was awake anyway."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Percy. Baby's kicking woke me up. I swear this kid is nocturnal" She chuckled, wide awake now. I smiled and put my hand on her stomach. I was rewarded with a small kick.

Annabeth smiled and put her hand over mine. "So why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said as I began rubbing small circles where the baby had kicked.

"You're a rotten liar Percy," She responded. "Tell me what your dream was about."

I laughed quietly. "How do you always know?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a gift."

I sighed and told her about my dream. The only detail I left out was the fact that Madison was the girl that was talking to Kenna. May had made me promise not to tell anyone when she told me about Maddie. If Annabeth ever piece it together and asked me about it, I would tell her, but for now it was a piece of information that was kept between May, Ryan, and Myself. Annabeth listened to each detail, a look of concentration etched into her face. When I finished telling her, she remained quiet.

"What are you think Wise Girl?" I asked quietly.

"I'm thinking you need to Iris Message Reyna right now."

I frowned. "It's one o'clock in the morning. We could always call her when we wake up."

"Yes, but in San Francisco it's three hours earlier so it's only ten o'clock at night," She explained.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and started to sit up. "If you don't Iris Message her I will, and I'm rather comfortable at the moment."

I sat up immediately and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep Annabeth, I'll go Iris Message her." I got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned to tap on slightly and manipulated to water so the light hit it in just the right way, creating a rainbow. I quietly whispered "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Reyna, Camp Jupiter." Soon after, Reyna's face appeared. She was sitting at a desk, her hair pulled back off her face. She was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Reyna?" I asked. She jumped slightly before her eyes feel on me.

"Gods Percy, you scared me," She put down the pen she was using to write with. "I'm never going to get used to this whole Iris message thing." She must have seen the concerned look on my face because her joking manner suddenly turned serious. "What's wrong?"

"There's a problem," I replied.

"Is everything alright? Is it Annabeth or the baby?" Everyone of our friends had been informed of every detail about this baby.

I smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but Annabeth and the baby are fine. This is about the demititan problem." That got her attention. She leaned closer to what ever the Iris Message was in.

"I'm listening," She replied.

I explained my dream to her the way I had explained it to Annabeth.

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked when I had finished.

I shook my head. "I don't know Reyna. The only thing I'm sure of is that I need to be at Camp Jupiter when the demititans attack, but I can't leave my family."

"Bring them," Reyna responded.

I shook my head. "Zach can't fight, and I don't want James or Claire involved either. Annabeth, whether she likes it or not, is sitting this one out. I don't ant anything to happen to her or the baby."

"You can still bring them," Reyna said with a shrug.

"How?"

"They can Stay in New Rome. Leo and I have a house within the city. Annabeth can stay there with the kids and Daniel too if she doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she won't."

Reyna nodded and bit her lip.

"What aren't you telling _me _Reyna?" I asked crossing my arms.

She sighed. "Piper didn't want me to tell anyone yet. She's pregnant."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Reyna nodded. "Not very far along. Only three or four weeks, but I don't think she should be part of the fight either."

"Wow. Okay, you're right. Maybe she should stay with Annabeth and Ethan as well. I'd have to talk to Hazel, but her and Frank will both probably want to be a part of this. Em will need to stay with them as well."

I nodded. "Should we bring more reinforcements from Camp Half-blood?"

Reyna frowned and looked at the ground. "Maybe. I think we need to talk to Chiron."

"Thalia and Nico will definitely want to go. Clarisse and Chris too."

"When should we come."

Reyna shrugged. "I guess as soon as possible. We have some spare places that you guys could stay for the time being. Typically it's not allowed for people who have not served ten years in the legion to live in New Rome, but the situations is only temporary."

"James and Claire have school, and I have work."

"Percy, your kids are some of the smartest I know. They can afford to miss a month of pre-k. And all you need to do is talk to Oliver, he's a demigod right?"

I nodded. "I guess. It's just I was out of work for a while and-"

"Percy, there is real danger. I'm sure he will understand."

"I guess. I need to talk to Annabeth and confirm everything, then talk to Chiron about what he thinks needs to be done. If they both agree that going now is the right thing to do, we'll leave in a few days."

"Do you want me to send Leo with the Argo II?"

I shook my head. "Nah, if Nico and Thalia come we can drive and take turns driving."

Reyna raise a eyebrow skeptically . "Thats a three or four day trip you know?"

"Family bonding time," I said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say Jackson. So I'll see you in about a week."

I nodded. "Hopefully all this preparation won't be necessary."

"Agreed. Thanks for letting me know," She waved and then disconnected the image. I sighed, splashed some water on my face and then left to bathroom. Annabeth was sleeping soundly once again. She was snoring softly. I smiled and lay back down beside her. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her nose twitch slightly, but she didn't wake up. I kissed her cheek softly and pulled her close to me. Soon enough I feel into the relatively peaceful sleep that holding her provided.

* * *

"We're going on vacation?" Zach squealed excitedly.

Annabeth nodded. I had talked to Annabeth about it and, although she was not happy about being left our of the action, she agreed that we needed to get to Camp Jupiter as quickly as possible. The only thing I hadn't told her was that Piper was pregnant. As soon as we had woken up this morning Annabeth called Clarisse and Thalia to explain the situation while I contacted Chiron. Thalia, Nico, and Bianca were going to drive with us in the van. We could seat everybody safely. Clarisse and Chris said that they would fly over and meet us there in two weeks. Chiron agrees that we should send some people over to Camp Jupiter to back them up. Chiron contacted Leo and asked him to send the Argo two over. He would send campers back to Camp Jupiter, alone with supplies to help them with the battle to come.

"Yes Zachy, we're going to visit Camp Jupiter in California," Annabeth explained.

"Isn't that were you were born Mommy?" Claire asked as she poked at the pancakes that she was eating.

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she turned to me. "Maybe we could go see my dad? It's been a really long time."

I smiled. "If that's what you want to do, then we can do it. I have stuff I need to get done and things I need to plan with Reyna, but you could take the kids."

She frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

"When are we leaving?" James asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Tomorrow morning."

"What about school?" Claire asked.

"I called and told them their was a family emergency and that you wouldn't be in for a while," Annabeth explained.

"But I like school," Clair mumbled.

"I know sweetheart," I said as he sat down beside her. "But Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, and Bianca are coming too. We all get to drive there together. Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Chris are going to meet us there with Silena and Jake are going to meet us there."

James smiled. "Really? Silena and Jake are coming?"

Annabeth chuckled and nodded. "And you get to see everyone who lives over there again."

"Like at our birthday party," Claire said.

"Yep, now I want you guys to go and pane your backpack with things to do in the car, it's going to be a long rid. James help your brother," Annabeth said, as she stood up to put the dishes in the sink. They nodded and ran out of the room, James pulling Zach who was trying desperately to keep up with his brother and sister.

I sighed and walked over to helps Annabeth. "You should really go relax."

She rolled her eyes. "Three days in the car Percy, I'll be relaxing enough."

"Guess I can't argue with that."

"No you can't," She began drying the dishes.

"You're mad," I said, it wasn't a question.

She sighed. "Yes I am. But not at you, I mean not really. I'm just mad that I'm not going to be able to help. I'm going to be completely invalid during the fight."

I frowned. "Annabeth you're going to be protecting the kids. If worse come to worse you're going to be there to fight off anything that may want to hurt them."

"Whatever you say Percy."

I sighed. "Okay look, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Okay?"

She put the dish she was washing down and looked at me curiously. "I promise Percy."

"Piper's pregnant."

Annabeth's eyes widened and I wondered if that was the same expression I had when Reyna had told me this piece of information. "Really? Oh my gods thats so great! Oh she wanted another baby. How far along? Did she know at the part?"

"Woah Annabeth relax. Not very far. Only a few weeks, but the point is Reyna doesn't think she should fight and I just so happen to agree. I'm not one hundred percent sure what's going to happen, but I'm pretty sure that she'll be with you. Your not the only one who is staying out of the fight."

Her smile faded and she nodded. She held her arms out and couldn't help but chuckle when I pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in my chest. "Be careful."

I laughed. "The fight is not going to happen for another month Wise Girl. There's nothing to be careful about right now."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," She whispered, lifting her head from my chest to look me in the eyes. She smiled. "I love you," she whispered, then she gently placed her lips lightly on mine and put her hand on my waist.

We pulled apart and I smiled at her. "I love you too," I replied and I kissed her again.

"Mommy! I can't find my favorite sweater! And I can't decided which jacket to bring," Claire called from her bedroom, interrupting our kiss.

Annabeth groaned and pulled away. "That's my cue isn't it?"

I laughed. "Oh the Perks of being a mother."

"Daddy! Tell Zach that he can't bring his goldfish!" James screamed.

"Bubba can come if he wants too! Tell him Bubba!" Zach replied, even louder then his brother had.

There was a brief pause. "Dad! Bubba is being as stubborn as Zach! Tell him he can't stay in Zach's backpack!" James called

Annabeth took my hand and laughed. "The perks of being a father of two children who can talk to fish."

I pulled the back of her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it. "Any chance you want to switch? I'll handle the sweater you handle the fish?"

She leaned her forehead against mine and kissed my nose. "I don't think that'll work Seaweed Brian. I can't talk to fish, and lets face it, if I ever let you pick one of our daughters outfits, she would be laughed out of pre-school." She pulled away and shoved my arm playfully as she left the kitchen.

"I resent that comment!" I called after her, laughing slightly.

"But you know it's true," She called playfully.

I rolled my eyes and headed for Zach's room, prepared to talk a fish out of hitching a ride to San Francisco in a backpack. I made a mental note to ask Paul if he ever had these kinds of problems.

* * *

**My goal with this chapter was to give you guys an insight into what is going on in Madison's mind. The purpose of her character was not to make you hate her. The purpose was... well I leave that for you guys to decide ;). I'm sorry, I wanted to get this up yesterday, but things got hectic and I couldn't. So I decided to do a little contest like thing. The 100th review gets to ask me (in a Private Message) one question about what is going to happen in the story (Except for the gender/ name of baby Jackson). Well that's all I have for now! Until my next update! -LunarWhispers.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV:**

Zach rubbed his eyes and stumbled forward, nearly falling down the stairs. Claire giggle and walked forward to help her little brother. She grabbed his arm and held him up right to prevent him from face planting into the carpet.

"Mommy!" Zach moaned.

I laughed. "What Zach?"

"It's eeeeeeeeeearly," He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I know baby boy, but you can sleep in the car."

It was about three in the morning and the kids were not happy about it. Claire was dealing with it a bit better then her brothers were. Come to think of it, I wasn't happy about it either. We all had to deal with it though. Percy wanted to get on the road as early as possible because Reyna wanted us there as soon as possible. In a way a could see their point, but it didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Bianca I know it's early, I know the sun isn't awake yet, and I know you're tired, but it's time to get in the car!" I heard Nico say from downstairs. He sounded pretty agitated.

Nico, Thalia, and Bianca had slept over last night in hopes that leaving in the morning would be a little bit easier. Well it really hadn't. I had woken the children up and left so they could go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. When I came back three minutes later, they had been fast asleep again. This had happened three or four times before I finally decided to follow them down the stairs. They shuffled to the front door to put their jackets on.

"Annabeth! The kids awake yet?" Percy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah were coming down now!" I called back.

"Jeez guys keep it down," Thalia mumble as we entered the living room. She was lying on her back the couch, her arm nonchalantly draped over her face.

"Thalia we're leaving on six minutes," Percy said as he rounded the corner and entered the living room. He walked over so he was standing next to me and put his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek softly. The kids walked back over to us, now clad in their light jackets. Even though it was spring, it was still early and fairly chilly out at the moment.

"Morning daddy," Claire said, smiling at Percy, a little too brightly for three o'clock in the morning.

Percy smiled back at her and rubbed the top of her head affectionately. "Morning Claire-Bear." Percy turned back to couch. "Five minutes Thalia."

Thalia groaned and rolled onto her stomach. "Then that's four more minutes I can sleep."

Percy chuckled and kissed my cheek again before turning to Zach and picking him up. Zach rested his head on Percy's shoulder. "Thalia, Nico and Bianca are already in the car, it's time to wake up."

I giggled as Thalia rolled off the couch and onto the floor before pushing herself up and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," She mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up."

"You can go back to sleep in the car," Percy suggested, then he walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to make Thalia a cup of coffee to go. She groaned and practically crawled her way to the kitchen, pulling her hair up at she went. She slouched against the counter and placed her head in her flooded arms. Her hair hid her face completely.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Your. Husband." She mumbled.

I laughed. "Why?"

"It's too gods damn early for this."

"Not Percy's fault."

"He decided to leave early."

"Because we have to," I said placing her cup next to her. "I think it's more of a 'I want to be there as soon as possible just in case the evil army of demititans come earlier' type thing rather then a 'lets see how many different ways we can make Thalia miserable' thing."

She picked her head up and grabbed her coffee. "What ever," she mumbled, then she headed for the door.

* * *

Zach was asleep the minute he was strapped into his carseat. Both him and Bianca needed a carseat, so the were strapped in the backseat. James and Claire were wedged between the two carseats. Each had a pillow and a blanket. All four kids were snoring softly. Thalia and I were in the center with the luggage that couldn't fit in the trunk. Nico was in the passengers seat, sleeping, and Percy was driving the first stretch. He was listening to music with one headphone in. Thalia was staring out the window, resting her head on her hand.

I nudged her with my foot. "Thought you wanted to sleep?"

She shrugged. "Once I'm awake, I'm awake."

I rolled my eyes. "Your weird."

"You married Kelp Head and I'm the weird one?"

"I'm right here," Percy mumbled.

Thalia laughed. "Yeah I know."

Percy shook his head and shoved the other headphone in his ear. Thalia and I giggled quietly. Thalia sighed and pulled her legs up onto the seat, positioning her pillow so she was more comfortable leaning against the door. We were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the gentle hum of the cars engine as we speed down the road. It was weird. I had never really been on the roads this early, and when I was I usually fell asleep as soon as I got in the car. It was almost eerie how empty the roads were. I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket I had brought around me tightly, more for security then warmth, and prayed that we would not encounter any monsters on this trip. Four demigods and four of their children could attract a lot of unwanted attention. I shook my head, attempting to clear it. _Calm down Annabeth _I though to myself. _You have had a house full of demigods and their children multiple times. Its the same thing. _

"You okay?" Thalia asked quietly, disrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Uh yeah I'm good. Just thinking," I whispered back.

She chuckled. "When aren't you thinking?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Thalia shook her head. "Not gonna happen. I'm not tired."

"You practically had to be dragged out of the house, yet you don't fall asleep now?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "What can I say. I'm complex."

"Complex. Right."

"Shut up Brainiac. You're not asleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Whatever."

I laughed and the reached over to tap Percy's shoulder. He pulled out his headphones. "Yeah?"

"Tell Thalia to stop bugging me and go to sleep," I said, leaning my head on the back of his seat.

"Leave Annabeth alone and go to sleep Pinecone Face," Percy side, trying to hide his amusement.

"Nope," Thalia replied simply.

Percy shrugged. "I tried Wise Girl."

Thalia laughed, startling Bianca out of her peaceful slumber. "Mommy?" She asked hazily.

"Go back to sleep baby girl," Thalia replied. Bianca yawned and did as her mother told her.

* * *

After three days in a car, stopping only for gas and twice to get some sleep in a motel, with four kids constantly asking _Are we there yet?_, the average woman would tend to be a little irritable, tired, and uncomfortable. Now after three days in a car, stopping only for gas and twice to get some sleep a a motel the average _pregnant _woman is very irritable, extremely tired, and unbearably uncomfortable. My back hurt, I had a pounding headache, and I just wanted out of the stupid car. I nearly broke down in tears of joy when I saw the service tunnel that hid Camp Jupiter. By the time Percy drove the car carefully up to the tunnel, I was sitting in the front seat, fidgeting madly. Frank was there waiting for us with two teenage kids whom I did not know.

Percy rolled down the window and greeted Frank with a smile. "Hey man, how's it going."

"Things are as good as they can be giving the circumstances, Em took her first steps the other day," He laughed and shook his head. "But we can talk about that later. Reyna told me to tell you to bring the car the end of the tunnel, but not passed the river. She said she would send people to help carry your stuff to where you're staying and that she would meet you at the entrance of the city. Cool?"

Percy nodded. "That's fine." Frank directed the car over to s section near the edge of the river. Percy parked the car and everyone piled out, anxious to stretch our legs. Before I could get out of the car, Percy had opened my door and was holding his hand out for me, a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, but took his hand. He put an arm around my waist and we headed over to Frank, who was puling out suitcases from the trunk.

Percy turned to me and smiled. "Why don't you and Thalia take the kids to wherever we're staying, Nico and I can help with the bags."

I crossed my arms and pulled away from him. "I can help too." I joked

"Yeah I know, but we need to get the kids settled. Come on Annabeth." He nudged my arm playfully.

I laughed and brushed him off. "Yeah okay," I turned to the direction where Thalia was standing. "Thals! Were going!" She nodded and kissed Nico, before lifting Bianca up and walking over to us. I turned to the kids, who were talking enthusiastically to Frank about something or another.

I chuckled. "Claire, James, Zach let's go!" Frank hugged Claire quickly and then shoved the three of them gently in my direction. James grabbed Claire's arm in one hand and Zach's in the other, then pulled them over to us.

"Where we going momma?" Zach asked pulling free from James and grabbing my hand.

"New Rome," Thalia replied, putting a squirming Bianca on the ground next to Zach. "It's like a city for older demigods and their families." The kids had been to Camp Jupiter once or twice before, but they were too young at the time to remember anything else now.

"Cool," Claire said, pulling her hand from James's grasp.

"Mommy, why are there ghosts everywhere?" James asked as we approached the city.

"They're Lares sweetheart," I replied. "They're dead, but they live here in camp." One of the Lares headed toward us, ignoring us completely. Claire squealed and spun in a circle quickly when one of them passed through her. Claire was a tough girl. Very few things bothered her. It just so happened that ghosts was one of them. Ghosts and spiders. All three of my children developed my fear of spiders. Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"They won't hurt you Claire," I said chuckling a little myself. It was true. Though they still weren't too fond of the Greeks wandering freely in the Roman terrain, it was one of the reasons that we didn't come to the camp often, but they left us alone because Reyna told them too.

"No weapons inside the border!" Terminus said as we got to the entrance.

"Seriously?" Thalia, who had never been in the city, grumbled.

"Usually yes," A voice from behind us called. We turned around and were faced with the image of Reyna walking toward us, smiling. "Hi Thalia. Hi Annabeth, you look well."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "I look like I swelled a beach ball."

Zach smiled widely. "Guess what Aunt Reyna!"

Reyna smiled. "What?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Reyna laughed. "I know. It's exciting isn't it?"

Zach nodded again, a goofy smile that reminded me of Percy plastered on his face. I laughed and ruffled Zach's sandy hair, then looked back at Reyna. "What do you mean usually?"

Reyna shrugged. "I told Terminus that certain people would be able to carry weapons inside the borders of New Rome until the demititan threat was gone," she looked over at Terminus. "Isn't that right?"

Terminus grumbled. "Yes. I suppose these are the people you spoke of?"

"Some of them, yes," She turned back to us. "Now come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

Percy groaned beside me. I blinked my eyes open and turned to look at him. His eyes were squeezed tight and sweat was beginning to break out on his forehead. I frown and shook his shoulder.

"Percy. Percy wake up!" I whispered. He flailed his arm and I barely was able to duck and avoid a blow to the jaw. "Percy!" I said, a little louder this time. He groaned again and rolled over. Usually I was good at waking him up from his more severe dreams. I bit my lip and got out of bed. I walked to the door and turned around, watching him tangle himself in the sheets. I sighed and headed down the hallway to Piper and Jason's room. They had insisted that we stay with them rather then stay in one of the empty residencies. It actually made me feel better staying with friends given the situation. The kids were on air mattresses in Jason's study and Percy and I were in their guest room.

Their door was open a jar and I heard Jason snoring quietly. I pushing the door slightly and knocked. When I got no response I knocked again. This time Piper groaned and sat up. She reached over and turned the lamp on her bed side table on. Jason moaned and sat up as well. The light must have woken him up.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked. "Is everything okay? Is something wrong?"

I nodded slightly and then turned to Jason. "Can you give me hand?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Percy must be having a dream. You know like.."

Jason nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I know." Piper went to get up, but Jason pushed her down gently. "Go back to sleep Pipes. I'll be back in a minute." Piper nodded and turned the light off. Jason walked out the door and grabbed my arm and gently pulled me toward the guest bedroom.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

I shook my head. "Just hold him still so I can try to wake him up. I would hold him still myself, but," I put a hand on my stomach. "I know he'd never, ever, in a million years, hurt me, but I wanted to be careful," The baby kicked me hard. I winced. "And now the baby's awake."

Jason laughed and pushed the door to the guest bedroom open. Percy's breathing was heavy and he was shaking, despite the fact that he was sweating. He was still twisting himself in the sheets. Jason quickly went to his side and pushed his shoulders down. I knelt next to him on the bed and touched his forehead gently. He was warm, but not feverish. He twisted violently and Jason struggled to keep him still. Percy and Jason were pretty even in strength, but Jason was holding back so he wouldn't hurt Percy, were as Percy was fighting what ever demons were disrupting his previously peaceful sleep.

"Annabeth, as much as I enjoy spending time with you, I really would like to get back to my wife."

I nodded and bent down, planting a kiss on Percy's lips. At first nothing happened and I was worried I would have to resort to slapping him, but soon enough he began to kiss me back. I felt his arm come up and gentle tough my cheek. I pulled back and looked into his now wide open sea green eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," He turned his head and sat up to look at Jason. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason frowned, but nodded. Percy looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. "Go to sleep Wise Girl. I'll be back in a minute."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

He laughed. "Nothing sot be worried about right now. I'll tell you later."

I pulled the blanket around me. I was skeptically, but I nodded. I listened as Percy turned the lights out and made his way down the hallway with Jason. Well, one way or another I was going to find out what his dream was about.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I followed Jason out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen. I was still shaking a bit. The dream I had was a little unnerving.

"Okay man, talk," Jason said, filling a glass of water and handing it to me before leaning against the kitchen counter.

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned over the counter as well. "She has a daughter."

Jason frowned. "Um, we know a lot of people who have daughters. You have to be a little more specific."

"Gaea."

Jason's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"Gaea has daughter."

Jason's eyes widened. "Woah, that I wasn't expecting. What exactly happened in your dream?"

I sighed and took a gulp of the water. "I was at the titan camp and I guess I was in their training area. Kenna, that witch who took me hostage, was trying to get her to launch rocks at a tree. It was terrifying. She controls the earth in the same way I control the water, or you use the wind currents. But that wasn't the scary part. This girl looked like she was Bianca's age, maybe a little older. And she was good."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she knew I was there Jason,' I whispered.

He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"She wasn't aiming for the tree. She was aiming at me. I mean she was looking right at me and throwing the rocks in my direction. If it hadn't been a dream it would have connecting with my skull," I rubbed my head subconsciously.

Jason put a hand on my shoulder. "Try not to think about man. We'll deal with it. We always do. We've been through worse. Heck, you've been to Hades and back. If you're afraid of a little kid-"

I shook his hand off. "It's not just a little kid Jason. I-I can't explain it."

Jason shrugged. "then don't. Go back to sleep, we can finish talking about this in the morning," he glanced at the clock. "Or later. Whatever."

"You go to bed. I'm..I'll just finish this," I said, raising a glass of water.

He smirked. "Whatever. Just turn the light out when you go to bed. And hurry up. Don't want to keep Annabeth waiting to long. She worries about you."

I laughed. "I know she does, but I don't think it'll be a problem. See you in thee morning."

"Later."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah later."

I watched him walk down the hall and smiled slightly, leaning on my elbows and twirling the glass in my hand. I watched the water swirl in small circles. Once I heard the door to Jason's bedroom close I sighed and called quietly "Come on out." The air in the corner shimmered and Annabeth stood there in her flannel pajamas and baggy t-shirt. She was nervously twirling he hair and biting her lower lip and tugging nervously at her clothes.

"Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I held my hand up to stop her. "Don't. There's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have hid it from you." I let go of the glass and crossed the room to her. I put my hands on her waist and place my forehead against hers. "I should have just told you when I told Jason."

"I'm sorry. I don't think you're wrong, but I should have just asked you about it instead of listening in on your conversation," She kissed me softly. I should have just trusted that you were doing the right thing. You usually do. I just love you too much to let anything happen to you. I hate when-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted. "It's fine. I'm fine. It was just a stupid dream. As long as you're safe, and the kids are happy and healthy, I'll be perfectly fine."

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "We're going to be fine." She said quietly. I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

I ran my hand through her hair gently. "Let's go back to sleep," I kissed her forehead. "It's late."

"Or early," she corrected.

I laughed. "Shut up Wise Girl."

* * *

"I really like this place daddy," Claire whispered in my ear. Jason laughed quietly and took a sip of his coffee. She was riding on my shoulders as we walked through the city of New Rome. I had stopped and gotten her a giant cookie and she was nibbling it happily. Zach and James were walking along in front of us, licking ice cream and point at the marble buildings. Annabeth had felt a little sick this morning, so Piper had ordered Jason and I to take the kids out. We were taking the kids to a little restraint the Piper had recommended to meet Nico, Leo, Frank, and the kids. Thalia was going to head over to hangout with the girls.

"I like it too Claire-Bear. It's beautiful," I repositioned her she was a little more stable.

"Why haven't we ever come here before?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not sure baby girl."

"Do the kids here go to school?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm, I don't' know, do they Jase?" I said turning to the son of Jupiter.

"Don;t call me Jase. And yes they do Claire. They do everything you guys do, just here," Jason said with a shrug. He then pointed to a small building about ten feet away. "There it is. Looks like death boy is already there. And Frank too I think."

Zach ran quickly to say hello to Bianca. He hugged her and the pulled her over to a potted plant and they played with the flowers that were growing there. I put Claire down as we approach the small group and her and James went to play with Emily, who was babbling happily in her stroller. Claire started babbling back and James rolled his eyes.

"Jackson," Nico said jokingly. "Your sons getting a little too comfortable with Bee. Better restrain him."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever Nico. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Frank laughed.

"Whatever, lets go get a table," I grumbled. Everyone filed through the door. I went to follow Nico who was the last one through when a small voice caught my attention.

"Daddy," James asked in a voice just above a whisper. Nico and I turned around to face him.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

I frowned but nodded. "Nico go on in and tell the others we'll be right there."

Nico nodded and closed the door. I turned back to James angled him over to a small bench that was against the outside of the restaraunt. James sat down and I sat next to him. "What's up James?"

James bit his lip in a similar fashion that Annabeth had done last night when she had discovered what my dream was about last night. I guess something was really bothering him.

"James you know you can tell me anything right," I said putting my hand on his should comfortingly.

He nodded. "I just know you're going to say no."

"Well James, I can't promise you I won't say no. But I can promise you I'll listen."

"I want to fight when Kenna brings her army here and I think that you should let me," James spoke so quickly and quietly that it almost sound like it was on really long word.

I smiled. "A little slower James."

James took a deep breath. "I want to fight when Kenna brings her army here and I think that you should let me."

I knew this was coming. James had been entirely too quiet lately. I should have known he had something on his mind. Annabeth got that way too. When she was concerned or worried about something, she would go very quiet and barley speak to anyone. James's appearance may be a combination of the two of us, but his personality was almost entirely his mothers. I always thought that I would have to look out for it in the future, but not this early on.

I sighed. "James-"

"I told you you would say no," He said, glancing at his feet.

"James, I'm not saying no."

He looked up at me and smiled brightly. "So you're saying I can come and help you and aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, aunt Reyna, and everyone else!"

"Not exactly."

He frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together. "So what are you saying?"

I sighed again. "You're five Zach, don't give me that look young man, listen to me," i said at the disappointed look on his face. "You're five years old James. While you may be as intellectually intelligent as a teenager, you're still five. I have do have a special job for you if you're willing to listen."

He nodded.

I smiled. "I'm not going to be there that day to make sure you your brother, sister, mom, and the baby are safe. I need you to watch them for me. Protect them for me. Can you do that?"

James looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "But I want to help you dad. I can help you."

I put my arm around his small shoulders. "You're going to help me James. I wouldn't trust the safety of your mother and siblings to anyone other then you."

"But daddy-"

"Not but's James. I'm sorry but you can't come with me. But you're job is important. And when all this is over, I'll continue your training." James's eyes lit up. Annabeth and I had been teaching the twins basic training skills. We had taught them how to defend themselves, but nothing too fancy.

"Will you teach me some of your moves?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Promise?"

I rolled my eyes. "I promise James, but you have to leave this fight to me and your aunts and uncles. Okay?."

He frowned, but nodded. I pulled him into a hug. "I love you James."

"Love you too daddy," He mumbled into my shirt.

"Why don't you go inside and find everyone else. I'll be there in a minute," I shoved him lightly toward the door. He stumbled slightly, but quickly ran inside to meet the others. Once the door closed, I leaned back against the bench and covered my face with my hands.

"Okay dude, what happened?" I took my hands off my eyes and glanced up at Nico.

I smirked. "Didn't know you were one to worry death boy."

He shrugged. "It's not worrying, it's curiosity."

I rolled my eyes. "My son just told me he wants to help fight the army of demititans."

Nico laughed once and sat down next to me. "Sound's like someone else that I know. I take it you said no."

"I said he would be protecting Annabeth and the kids. I don't think he's exactly happy about it, but if it keeps him safe and inside New Rome," I sighed. "He's only five."

Nico pat my shoulder. "Perce, you and I both know that James is more mature then his age. Besides," he looked at the ground. "you and I both know that being us, a demigod, it forces you to grow up faster then you really should. You of all people should know that."

"What do you-"

"Oh come on Perce. You were destined to defeat an evil Titan Lord at the age of sixteen before you were even born. You're wife ran away when she was seven, met my wife, and fought off monsters before she found camp. James and Claire have fulfilled a prophecy already and their not even six yet."

I covered my face again and groaned. "The fates hate me."

"Nah, it's just the life of your average demigod. Now come on lets go eat."

* * *

**Sorry fo****r the wait guys! I was originally going to wait until I got my 100th review to post this, but I decided to post it now because I probably wont be able to until the end of next week. Sorry, but I have a lot of things coming up in the next week. **So my offer of to the 100th review still applies for now. In a Private Message I will answer one question about what is going to happen in the story (Except for the gender and/ or name of baby Jackson). Even if I can't update this week (which I still might be able to), I will still be able to answer the question. Please remember to review! Thank you all again so much for the feed back! Until next chapter -LunarWhispers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I think this chapter is definitely worth it.**

**Disclaimer (because I have been forgeting to put one in): I do _NOT _own Percy Jackson. I only own my OC's.  
**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Does tomorrow have to come?" I asked Percy quietly as we sat on a blanket under a tree in the small park near the center of New Rome. The kids were running through the trees playing tag or something with Ethan, Bianca, and Silena. Their parents were around here doing pretty much the same thing Percy and I were. We all wanted to spend some time with one another before tomorrow.

The last month had been one of the most stressful of my life. I watched as Percy slowly became more and more exhausted. He was so engrossed in the planning against the demititans someday, I had to remind him to eat and sleep. In talking to Piper I discovered it wasn't just Percy. Jason had been acting that way as well. Thalia, Hazel, and Clarisse had said that their respective husbands were focusing on the battle as well. The difference was they were going to be fighting with their husbands. Piper and I wouldn't be. She had told everyone she was expecting a baby about a week ago and everyone had come to the agreement that she should remain with me and the children.

Percy shrugged. "I suppose you could contact Apollo and see if he would be willing to stop tomorrow from coming, but I really don't envision him agreeing to something like that." He put his arm around my shoulder and shifted so he was leaning against the tree and I was leaning against him. With the hand that wasn't on my shoulder he grabbed my hand. "Relax Annabeth. We've all faced much worse then this. The only thing I'm really concerned about in the slightest is Gaea's daughter, but even that shouldn't be a problem."

He was lying. Of course he was. I knew that. But instead of voicing my concerns further, I leaned into his embrace and and squeezed his hand tightly and replied "I believe you."

"Good," He said smiling. "The ship with the Greeks should be here by now."

I nodded. "I think it arrived at one. I wonder who Chiron sent."

Percy shrugged. "Well I know who he didn't send."

Before I could ask him what he meant a voice called. "PERCY!" We looked up to see Leo jogging toward us, waving his hands to get our attention.

Percy Began to stand pup immediately. I placed and hand on my stomach and sat up straighter. Leo whispered something in Percy's ear and I watched his expression become angry. I bit my lip. Had Kenna decided to come a day early? Where the demititans here now?

"I'm gonna kill her," I heard Percy mumble. "And him for that matter. I'll be right there." Leo nodded and walked away. Percy came back over to me and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me slowly to my feet.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Not really." I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Lets go tell Thalia she needs to watch the kids fora little while. Little sisters are annoying. I have one fighting with the wrong side and one who doesn't listen."

My eyes went wide. "You don't mean?"

He nodded. "May and Ryan are here."

* * *

"I thought we had an understanding!" Percy exclaimed as he paced back and forth. We were in Reyna and Leo's kitchen. May was seated in a chair at the table, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face, and her eyes locked on the table. Ryan sat next to her, his eyes darting around wildly, looking anywhere but at Percy. Reyna and Leo were there as well, lingering near the wall so they would not get in the way when Percy finally exploded.

"It wasn't an understanding. It was you treating my like a little kid," May mumbled in reply.

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, it was me keeping you safe!"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. Green looking into green. Both equally as intense and adamant. "Keeping me safe? By doing what, keeping me away from everyone I care about?"

"It had to be done!"

May stood up. "No it didn't!" She yelled. "I can help and you know it!"

"This isn't a question of your skills May!"

"Then what is it!"

"It's the fact that I'm your older brother and you really need to learn to listen to people who just want what's best for you!"

"Percy-" Ryan began.

"You don't talk either. I'm mad at you too," Percy said holding his hand up to stop Ryan from saying whatever it is he was going to say.

"Don't talk to him like that! You're mad at me not him!" May said, pushing her chair back. "Just tell me why you don't want me here! IF it's not my skills then what is it!"

"It's Madison!" He exclaimed. The kitchen went quiet. Reyna and I looked at each other. I nodded and she grabbed Ryan's arm, muttering something about showing him where he would be staying. Leo followed them our the door. I watch the two children of Poseidon stare at each other intently. Percy had told me about Madison and what she had been up too and it had broken my heart. I was angry that Madison would even consider doing something like this. I thought the kid had more common sense than that. I had also been angry at Percy for not telling me as soon as he found out that Madison was a part of this. I got over that relatively quickly thought, because as much as it hurt me to find out about Madison, it had hurt Percy more then it had hurt me.

May was to one to break the silence. "What do you mean 'Madison'?"

Percy sighed. "She is mostly likely coming here tomorrow. If she's here, and she attacks us…. I don't want you to have to be in the position were you need to make a decision like that May." He glanced at me and then turned back to May. "You've never watched someone close to you die May. It's something that I want to protect you from as long as I possibly can."

"My mother-" May began.

Percy shook his head. "It's not the same." He sat down heavily in one of the chairs and leaned his head on his hand. "When you're out there, in the middle of a battle, you…. you can't keep your eyes on everyone all at once. You just can't. You can't protect everyone no matter how hard you try, no matter how badly you want to. People don't make it back and sometimes you have to witness it."

Tears were forming in my eyes. Here was Percy's fatal flaw again. His devotion to the ones he cared about. Sometimes it early tore him up inside. May sat down as well. I could tell she was trying with all her might to hold back her own tears.

"I know you want to protect me Percy. You're an amazing big brother and I love you. But I'm twelve, and I know what you did when you were twelve. If Madison's there tomorrow i'll do what has to be done," Percy looked up at her and stood up again, ready to protest, but May was on a roll. "But I will not stand by and do nothing. I know what I might have to do and I know that I'm not going to like it, but I will do it."

Percy was silent for a moment but the he nodded slowly. "We'll meet in the middle. You can fight tomorrow, but you're on the second ring, the one closer to the city. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Percy pulled her into a hug and then slowly pushed her towards the door. "Now go find your boyfriend."

May frowned. "He's not my-"

"Whatever. Go," Percy responded. May rolled her eyes and ran out the door, leaving Percy and I alone. When May close the door Percy sank back into a chair and placed his head in his hands. "When did things get so messed up?"

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and massaged it lighty. "Things aren't messed up Percy, their just a little…bumpy right now. We'll figure it out. I promise."

He turned his head to smile at me. "Come on Wise Girl, you're smart enough to know things are more then a little bumpy." He pulled me gently into his lap and buried his head in my shoulder, kissing in softly every once and a while. "No matter what happens, you and the kids will be safe, I promise."

"We will all make it through this."

He nodded. "Yeah we will. I love you Annabeth." He lifted his mouth away from my shoulder and brought his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and leaned into the kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

"Promise," Kiss. "Me," Kiss. "You'll," Kiss. "Be," Kiss. "Careful." Annabeth was latched onto my so tightly I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get her to let go.

"Aren't I always?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly." She kissed me again. "Just, promise me?"

I smiled and hugged her "I promise. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." The baby kicked lightly. I laughed and rubbed the spot on her stomach where I had felt the kick. "Hey little one. Daddy has to leave, but he'll be back really soon."

Annabeth put her hand over mine. I thought I saw a grimace cross her face as she did so. I frowned. "Are you okay?"

She blinked and nodded. "Fine. The baby's just moving a lot today. Bet he's just as upset that his dad's leaving as I am."'

I laughed. "He?"

She shrugged. "Or she. I just don't like calling the baby it."

"Having second thoughts about not finding out the gender?"

She shook her head. "No. I still want it to be a surprise. We'll find out when he or she gets here." She kissed me one more time. "I love you Percy."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I kissed her nose and walked over to the couch where the kids were sitting. Zach was wedged between James and Claire. All three of them were looking at me. I bent down so I was eye level with them.

"I love you guys. You know that right?"

"Why can't we go with you Daddy?" Claire asked, her voice barely above Whisper.

I smiled and brushed an ebony curl behind her ear. "You know why Claire Bear."

"You come back soon right?" Zach whimpered, tears threatening o spill from his grey eyes.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Of course Zach. I'll be back really soon." I held out my arm, inviting James and Claire to join the hug. When they did I sat there for a minute, just holding my children. I wished I could have remained there with them for eternity. But I knew I couldn't. Jason walked over and tapped me on the shoulder. We had to leave.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled reassuringly at my children. "I love you guys." I said.

"I love you too Daddy," Claire smiled at me at the same time Zach said "Love you." James remained silent. He was still pretty pissed off at me. I ruffled his hair lightly and stood up to meet Jason outside.

* * *

"Well that sucked," Jason sighed as we headed out of New Rome and into the camp.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah well, we knew it would be right?"

Jason smirked. "Ethan was upset."

I nodded. "James wanted to come with me and help. I don't even like the fact that May and Ryan are here, I wasn't about to let my son be on the battle field. He may be as intelligent as a teenage child of Athen, but he's still five you know?"

Jason held his hands up. "You don't need to defend your self to me man. I see were you're coming from. A dad protecting his children, nothing wrong with that. I would have done the same thing."

We spent the rest of the walk in silence. As we left the city we met the line of newer campers who made a line in front of the entrance to the city. They were here to take care of anyone or anything that may slip past our main defenses. We walked farther away from the city, planning to meet Reyna and the others in a small cabin like structure in between the line nearest the entrance of camp and the second line of defenders. It was a nice day, sunny and warm, but not hot. If we were back home I would have taken Annabeth and the kids the the pond in Central park. Annabeth and I would have sat on a blanket and watched the kids as the pretended to feed stray ducks, but actually talked to the fish. It was something we did very often in the spring time.

We approached the second line of defenders. May and Ryan were somewhere in this line. I didn't really expect them to stay here the entire time. This line was made up of people who wanted badly to prove themselves to Reyna. When the actually fighting started I did not anticipate them staying in their line. I really didn't see the third line of defenders staying in their positions either. This was the closest thing to a home many of them had. It was their Camp Half-blood. I had asked Jason which camp he viewed as home and his reply was simple: _Both and also Neither. It al depends on where Piper is. _I couldn't agree with him more. My home was with Annabeth and the kids.

We finally reached the meeting place and knocked. Leo opened the door and smiled at us. "Hey guys," He smirked at me. "Dude your not going to be happy." He led us into the building. Reyna was peering over a map, a frown on her face. Chris and Frank were in one corner of the room talking about something or another. Hazel and Clarisse were sitting around the table the map was on, talking to Reyna. And there was someone else in the room.

"May!" I exclaimed, in anger. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and turned to look at me. Jason stifled a laugh. Leo, however, laughed allowed and walked over to Reyna, putting his arms around her.

She smiled sheepishly and stood up for the chair she occupied in the corner. "Hey bro."

"Why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Um, Perce, calm down dude," Leo said as he attempted to steady a skiing glass of water.

I took a deep breath and the glass's shaking ceased. "Sorry Leo, I just thought that my sister would stay in the position she was assigned." I frowned at May. "I guess I was wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "Relax bro, I just wanted to see you before all this fighting started," she crossed the room so she was standing in front of me. "And I wanted to tell you to be careful."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You know me May."

She frowned at me. "Please big brother."

I sighed and held my arms out for her. She ran into them and hugged me. "I'll see you later right?"

I nodded. "You bet you will Kiddo. Now go back to position."

She nodded, hugged me again, and then ran out the door without another word.

"She's a good kid," Frank said, leaning back in his chair.

"She's an impassive kid who doesn't use her head nearly as much as she should," I said as I walked over to the Map.

Clarisse smirked and looked up at me. "Remind you of anyone Jackson?" The rest of the room laughed.

* * *

"No sign of anything yet Reyna," One of the Roman Campers said through and Iris Message, which the Romans have been using more and more over the years. Reyna had two people, one Roman and one Greek, keeping watch at the entrance of Camp. They had been instructed to inform us when they saw anyone approaching. They were told not to attack under any circumstances.

"Well keep looking and let me know when you see anything," Reyna responded.

The Greek camper, a seventeen year old daughter of Ares, nodded. "We will." Reyna disconnected the message. Reyna, Jason, and I stood a few feet in front of the first line of fighters, which included Leo, Chris, Frank, Hazel, and Clarisse. Technically speaking I was not a praetor of new Rome, but Reyna thought it was important to have a Greek up here with the two of them and none seemed to object when I volunteered for the job.

"When do you think they'll come?" Jason asked, twirling his coin around his fingers.

I shrugged, doing the same with my pen. "Soon."

Reyna frowned. "You sure?"

"Reyna! We've spotted something!" An Iris Message appeared and the Roman camper looked a little frazzled.

I smirked. "I'm sure."

Reyna rolled her eyes ate me, then turned her attention to the Iris message. "Tell me what you guys see."

"It's the demititan army."

"And monsters."

"Lots of monsters." The two demigods were talking frantically and so rapidly that I was barely able to understand what they were saying. I glanced at Jason and by the look on his face he was having trouble deciphering them as well.

Reyna seemed to be okay though. "Who's at the head?"

"A girl. Long blonde hair, nightgown, and purple eyes," The Greek said, panic in her voice. "She's kind of scary looking Percy."

"Kenna," I whispered, my arms tensing.

Reyna must have heard me because she nodded and said "Come back and take your places guys. Well done." They nodded and disconnected the Iris message. A few minutes later the two demigods came running through the entrance. They passed us without a word and joined their comrades on the battle field.

Reyna turned and addressed the people immediately behind us. "Get ready." Her voice started a ripple through the crowd. People were turning around and sending the message back through the ranks. Soon everyone in the camp would know it had started. I stood there, every muscle in my body tense. I didn't know what I was expecting to walk throughout the entrance of camp. Maybe a large group of kids in armor who looked the same as we did. Maybe very few actually kids and an overwhelming amount of monsters.

What I didn't expect was three people to walk in unarmed and dressed in casual clothing.

The first person I saw wasn't the tall, blonde haired, purple eyed, daughter of Oceanus. No. The first person I saw was my sister. Her deep maroon hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was dressed entirely in black. A black hoodie with black jeans. The moment her eyes met mine the color drained from her face. Had she really not expected me to be here?

Kenna was standing in the middle of the three people. Her long blonde hair was loose and flowing in the slight breeze. She was wearing her standard white nightgown type thing, and she was barefoot. Her purple eyes scanned the crowd, as if she was analyzing each and everyone of us. She stood slightly in front of Madison and the other person who had come with them.

The third person was a girl I had never actually met, but I would know anywhere. Her hair was a bit short then when I had last seen her in my dream. It was pulled into two braids and hung to about her waist. Her blue eyes were clear and sharp, focused on nothing in particular. She was young, or at least she looked young. About Zach's age. She was wearing a white night gown as well, and her feet were also bare. It was Terra, daughter of Gaea.

The three of them walked in together and stopped about four yards away from us.

I smirked. "Brought a little kid to fight your battles for you Kenna."

She rolled her eyes. "Always to with the jokes Perseus."

"It's not a joke sea witch." Jason snorted beside me, but I didn't find it funny. "You brought a child and a mortal to fight your battle for you."

She growled and her hair blackened. The people who had not known about Kenna's crazy hair gasped. Her hair went back to blonde just as quickly as it had turned black. She smirked again. "There not her to fight _for _me. They are here to fight _with _me," She replied. She turned to Madison and nodded. Madison nodded back and began to step toward us.

Jason gripped his coin tightly in his hand, but I turned to him and whispered. "Not yet."

Madison stopped directly in front of me and looked up at me. "Surrender Percy. You have no idea who we have waiting."

"And you have no idea what we have waiting," I replied. "Why Madison?"

Madison looked at me, her eyes pleading. Instead of responding she whispered "Please big brother." The same thing May had said to me less then an hour ago. She sounded just as broken and upset as May had. But May had made her choice, and so had Madison. And now I had to make mine.

"I'm sorry Madison," I pointed behind me, in the general direction of the city. "That's what I'm protecting. My family."

Her eyes began to water. "I'm your family too. And you haven't let me into your world. And here we are."

I shook my head and glanced at my friends. They were all looking at me. A silent question. I guess it was my call, and it really wasn't a question. "We aren't going to give in," I looked up and met Kenna's eyes. "Never."

Madison's eyes began to water and she whispered. "Then you have left us no choice. I'm sorry Percy." She turned and ran back to the two others waiting for her.

Kenna Smirked and put her hand on Madison's, who was crying at this point, shoulder . "Then let us begin," She put her other hand on the shoulder of the small daughter of Gaea next to her. "Attack."

And then all Hades broke loose.*******

At least one hundred and fifty demititans came through the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Where had they gotten so many kids? As far as I could tell, they each carried some sort of weapon. They were dressed in normal clothing, like the rest of us. In addition to the demititans, there were monsters of all kinds: hellhounds, griffins, you name it. They even had a few dozen centaurs. Being so close with Chiron was going to make fighting them hard.

Reyna screamed "Now!" and I ran. I was heading for Kenna, taking down as many monsters along the way as I could. I did hold back when it came to the demititans. I struck them to take tim out of the battle, not to kill.

The ground began shaking and I stumbled. I was able o remain standing, but I had lost track of where Kenna had gone. At this point the battle was raging around me. A hellhound tackled me, its claws cutting buy forearm. I turned it to dust by slashing it with _Riptide_ shortly after. The cut wasn't deep and I ignored it. I turned to find my next enemy and was face to face with my mortal sister. She seemed frozen in place.

"You wanted this Madison. You chose this," I said before turning around to look for Kenna again.

I had barley heard her reply. "I may have chose this, but I didn't want it."

* * *

**Pipers's POV: **

"Auntie Annie-beth can I have some apple juice?" Bianca asked from the couch, where she, Ethan, and Zach were watching some sort of cartoon. Annabeth and I were sitting at the kitchen table discussing name that she and Percy had been contemplating for the baby. Daniel and Emily were napping quietly in the play pen in Reyna and Leo's bedroom. Silena and Claire were sitting on the floor in the living took coloring or something. Jake was watching them color in the lines intently, trying to replicate their actions, but failing miserably.

James had me a little worried. He had been sitting on the chair next to the window ever since Percy had left. He had barley moved and had barely said a word to anyone. He would occasionally take of his arm band and fiddle nervously with it. I knew that the band transformed into a sword, but James had yet to activate it. Annabeth was worried as well. She was constantly glancing over at him and frowning.

Maybe the sounds bothered him, gods know they bothered me. Occasionally we would hear a scream or feel a rumble. It took all Annabeth and I had to keep the kids calm. When we first received word that the demititan army was spotted right outside the camp, Annabeth and I had put the house under lock down. Reyna had advised everyone within the city to stay inside, and I had taken that very seriously.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course you can have apple juice Bea," She started to get up, but frowned slightly.

"You okay Annabeth?" I asked.

She blinked. "Hmm. Oh yeah."

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit down, I'll get Bianca her juice." Annabeth nodded and sat down. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out the Apple Juice and poured some into zippy cup for Bianca, all the time keeping one eye on Annabeth. She was paler then she had been this morning and she was biting her lip, almost like she was concentrating on something. I walked over the the couch and handed the juice the the waiting little girl. She was looking more and more like Nico every time I saw. I really wish it was more often. Guess thats what happens when your friends live on the other side of the country.

I sat back down at the kitchen table, next to Annabeth. She had a small frown on her face and she was pale. I frowned as well putting my hand on her arm, making sure she didn't have a fever or something. "You sure you're okay Annabeth?"

"Uh, yeah, fine," She said, shaking her head slightly. "Just didn't really get much sleep last night."

"You want go lie down in the bedroom with the babies? You might feel better," I suggested.

She nodded and sonly rose to her feet. "Sound pretty nice." She walked to the back bedroom where Daniel and Emily slept.

"Where's my mommy going?" I voice that I hadn't expected to hear asked. I turned to see James staring down the hallway after his mother.

I smiled and gestured to the seat next to me. "She was sleepy and wanted to take a nap. Want to sleep with me and keep me company until she wakes up?"

James seemed reluctant but nodded. He sat on the chair and looked at his hands. I leaned forward on my elbows. "What's on your mid squirt."

He looked up at me. At first I was doubtful that he would tell me anything, but her replied. "My daddy didn't let me go with him."

"Ahh. I see. You're upset about that?"

He nodded.

"James, your daddy didn't let your mommy go either. And your uncle Jason didn't let me go."

"But mommy's having a baby. And you are too."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Your daddy only did what he thought was best for everyone. He just wants to be sure that you, your brother, sister, mommy, and the baby are safe. He loves you guys so much. That's why your uncle Jason made me stay here too," I leaned closer to him. "Want to know a secret? You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

He nodded.

"Your daddy would do to tartarus and back for anyone of you. He's done it for your mommy before."

James's eyes went wide. "Really?"

I nodded. "He loves you, and even though it may not seem like it sometimes, he usually makes the right decisions."

James bit his lip. "I think I'm going to go check on my mommy," He stood up and head down the hall. He had barely taken a step when he turned around and ran into my arms. "Thank you aunty Piper."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "No problem kiddo." He pulled away and ran down the hall. I laughed as i watched him. I stood up to go check on the other kids when I heard James scream my name. "Aunty Piper!"

"Claire I'll be right back," I ran down the hall and into the bedroom. James was kneeling next to Annabeth on the bed. Annabeth was holding her stomach, her face contorted in pain and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh no," I whispered. I walked over and knelt next to the bed, putting my hand on Annabeth's forehead. "Annabeth, whats wrong?"

Her eyes opened slowly, tears springing the her eyes. "Piper, it's to early."

"Too early for what?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew what she was talking about.

She looked me in the eye, fear evident in her eyes. "The baby, its coming. Now."

* * *

***** I was going to stop the chapter here, but I felt bad about the wait so I decided to keep going. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Remember to read and review and vote in the poll. That's all I have for now. -LunarWhispers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope...not mine.  
**

**Piper's POV:**

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," I mumbled over and over under my breath. I took a deep breath and turned to James, who looked terrified. "James, you baby brother or sister decided they wanted to come early. I need you to pass me that phone over there?" I pointed at the cordless landline next to bed. He nodded and passed me the phone without saying a word. I dialed a number that I had come to know fairly well over the last few years.

"Hello?" A young female voice answered.

"Hi Penny, I need huge favor," I replied. Penny was a sixteen year old whose father was demigod and mother was the grandchild of a demigod. She lived in the city with her family and she baby sat Ethan from time to time. Her mother also just so happened to be my doctor.

"Mrs. Grace! How you guys holding up? Crazy stuff thats going on right? My dad's out there, but I think he'll be fine. I mean Mr. Grace is out there and I know he's like super and-"

"Penny, I need huge favor," I repeated.

"Oh, yeah right! When do you need me to watch the little guy? I'm good pretty much everyday except next sunday."

"I actually need you and your mother to come over now. I know the city is in lockdown, but this is an emergency."

She must have sensed the panic in my voice. "Oh sure Mrs. Grace. I'll be right over."

"I'm actually at Mr. and Mrs. Valdez's home," It was actually more convenient. She lived just around the corner from Reyna and Leo.

"Okay, mom and I will be there soon," She hung up.

I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to Annabeth. She was breathing little easier now, but she was still pale and in clear pain. She also looked scared, which was not something I was terribly used to seeing. I put my hand on her arm. "Annabeth, I need you to tell me how far apart your contractions are. How long have they been going on?"

She opened her eyes. "A-about four minutes apart. I-I felt the first one around the time the guys left," She whispered. "I didn't think it was actually happening. It's too early. It's way too early. The baby can't come now. It's early and Percy isn't here. He needs to be here."

I smiled at her. "James, go tell the others that your going to have a new brother or sister," I said, glancing up at him.

James nodded and jumped up, running out of the room. I took a deep breath. Annabeth had curled up, hugging her stomach. I had never seen her like this before. It was weird and strange and just so completely un Annabeth like. "Annabeth, my friend is on the way over. She's a doctor, she can help, but you need to calm down okay?"

She nodded. She uncurled and I helped her into a sitting position. I pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. Before I could do anything else the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back Annabeth," I told her reassuringly. She nodded and leaned back against the headboard. I walked into the living room. The kids were all there. Zach was crying and Claire had her arms around him, trying to comfort him. Bianca looked scared at the sight of her best friend crying his eyes out. Silena was sitting on the floor, one arm around Jake and the other around Ethan. James was sitting next to his sister, whispering something in her ear.

I smiled at them. "Hey guys, don't look so down. She's going to be fine." I went over to the door and answered it. I pretty sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes stood there, smiling at me. A woman, who had similar features, stood next to her.

"Piper, hi, are you okay?" Nora, Penny's mother, said as I led both of them into the living room. "Penny told me there was an emergency. Is there any pain? Discomfort? Nausea or-"

"No, no, no. It's not me. It's my friend. Annabeth Jackson," I explained.

"Jackson? Like Percy Jackson? Oh my gosh!" Penny gushed. She looked over the the couch were the three Jackson kids were huddled. "Are those their kids? They're adorable. How ol-"

"Penny, we don't have time for this. I'm sorry," I said before turning back to Nora. "I'm pretty sure Annabeth is in labor. The baby is early."

Nora nodded talking in the information I was giving her. "We should get her to the hospital. Can she walk?"

I nodded. "I think so, it's not to far." I turned to Penny. "I know it's a lot to ask Pen, but would you be okay to watch these guys? I can pay you really well. I promise."

Penny nodded. "I can totally handle this Mrs. Grace." She nodded with determination.

"Claire, introduce everyone," I said. Claire nodded.

I led Nora into the bedroom. Annabeth was still sitting up, her eyes were closed, but she was obviously not sleeping.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She opened her eyes. "This is Dr. Atkins."

"Call me Nora," Nora said sitting next to Annabeth on the bed. "We're going to go to the hospital okay? Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. I helped Annabeth up and we headed slowly out of the bedroom.

* * *

"The baby is coming," Nora told me. She was now clad in her scrubs and we were talking outside of Annabeth's room. New Rome had one hospital, but it was fully functioning and very nice. It was pretty empty right now because many of the doctors had set up tents to help the people who were currently fighting. Annabeth had been checked into a room relatively quickly.

I nodded. "Now?"

She shook her head. "No way to tell. It could be an hour, could be three. The point is, there will be a new little Jackson in the world today." She smiled. "I assume my daughter was correct in assuming the father is Perseus Jackson?" Nora and I hadn't really spoken about much except getting Annabeth comfortable.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Percy's with Jason right now."

Nora smiled. "Well let's hope this baby decides to stay in a little longer. Why don't you go sit with her."

I nodded. Nora walked away to tai to one of the nurses that was still here. I walked into Annabeth's room. It was dimly lit and the television was on, but the volume was so low it didn't even matter. I went to her bedside and sat in the chair. I took her hand and she tuned to smiled at me.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Okay. Where are the kids?"

"Back at the house. Don't worry, they're fine. Penny is great, she watches Ethan all the time."

She smiled a very tired smile. "I trust you Piper."

I kept her talking for a while and she eventually drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep. I was watching some cheesy soap opera on the television when I heard a light knock on the door. I looked up to see Nora, white faced and slightly shock, looking at me.

"Piper, you may want to come see this."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I had been fighting and slashing and running for gods knows how long. I still hadn't found the she devil that had started this whole thing . Kenna was no where to be found. The lines we had worked so diligently to establish had completely dissolved. People were fighting monsters and demititans left and right. I spotted Thalia. She was squaring off with some kid who looked about May's age. She hit him over the head and he dropped like a rock. Thalia saw me and jogged over.

"Hey Kelp Head," She said.

"Pinecone face. Have you seen the she devil?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not recently."

"Let me know if you do."

"You got Pe-" Her eyes went wide and she was staring at something over my shoulder. "Um, Jackson, is that your kid?"

I whipped around and my jaw dropped. James was running towards me, his sword drawn. Noone was paying him any attention, but he still looked terrified. "Daddy!" He screamed.

I ran toward him, Thalia behind me. "James. Why in the name of Hades are you here?" I knelt in front of him. Thalia was standing behind me, still on guard.

"Mommy…..is…" He was struggling to catch his breath.

"Woah short stuff," Thalia said. "Calm down. Deep breath. What's going on with your momma?"

James took a few deep breaths. "Mommy is having the baby. Aunt Piper took her to hospital in the city."

My eyes went wide, but before a could say anything Thalia whispered. "Percy."

I turned around and instantly stood up and spun around to face the she devil and her little apprentice. Kenna was standing there, a smirk on her face, her arms crossed. The little daughter of Gaea was standing next to her. The way they were dressed, and the way they were standing, they could have been sisters, despite the fact that they looked absolutely nothing alike. Terra was tugging at one of her braids.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Kenna said nonchalantly. She glanced at Terra and nodded.

Terra squinted her eyes in concentration. The earth shook again and a large crack appeared in the ground, pushing Thalia backwards and away from us into another group of demititans.

"Thalia!" I called.

"Oh relax Percy. The daughter of Zeus was in the way," Kenna said as she walked toward us. "Now we can talk in private."

I pulled out _Riptide _and held it out in front of me. "We have nothing to talk about Kenna."

She frowned. "Suit yourself." She snapped her fingers and Terra put her hand out. A rock flew, seemingly from out of no where, and collided with James, sending him flying into a tree. He fell into a heap to the base of it, his sword gone.

I spun around. "No!" I screamed running over to him. Before I could get there, however, Kenna charged me and jabbed me in the side with something that sen electricity coursing through my body. _Riptide _flew from my hand. I let out a cry of pain and kicked out, sending Kenna to the ground. I looked down at my side. There was a hole in my shirt and the skin beneath it was charred and smoking, though it was hard to tell how bad. I ignored the pain and ran the rest of the way to James. _Riptide _had not reappeared in my pocket yet, but I took a defensive stance in front of him anyway.

Kenna stood up and smirked. She was holding a sword, which must have been what she stabbed me with. But why did it leave a burn? "Confused? You should be. It was a gift from my father, I only just discovered it now." She spun her sword dramatically. "It's charged with the power of electric eels. One shock sends even the greatest warrior to his knees. You, unfortunately, have the sea on your side as well. No matter, one more charge should do the trick." I couldn't defend myself until _Riptide _reappeared, so I did the only logical thing. I moved as closed to James as I could without touching him so the electricity would not transfer from me to him, and braced myself.

Rather then raising her sword, Kenna nodded in Terra's direction and the young girl held her hand up again. I saw the rock coming for me, and was prepared to dive out of the way, when something collided with me, sending me to the floor. I looked up just in time to see Madison be pummeled by the rock that had been intended for me.

"Madison?!" I exclaimed.

Kenna's eyes narrowed. "I knew it." She raised her sword again. I saw an electric current dance across the blade, but before she could strike, she was hit with lightning. It sent her flying into a crowd of her soldiers, who gathered around her immediately.

"Percy!" I turned to see Thalia running towards us. She had a bruise on her cheek, but looked fine otherwise. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't…"

"Never mind," Thalia said, her voice rushed. "Take James and go to the hospital. You need to at least let Annabeth know you're okay," she looked at my side. "Well mostly."

"But I need to-"

"Go to your wife. Yeah you do. Don't worry, we can hold them off until you get back," Thalia said. "You better hurry. That won't keep her down long."

I looked at Maddie. "I have to take her too."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you insane?"

I shrugged. "I've been told I am."

"You would forgive her that easily?"

"No," I said slowly. "No, I don't forgive her. I don't know if I ever will completely. But she's still my sister Thalia."

Thalia big her lip, but nodded. "How are you going to get them both to the center of New Rome? You're hurt and they're both unconscious."

I frowned. "I'm fine." I mumbled. The truth was I hadn't thought about that. I wouldn't be able to carry them. I smirked and Thalia gave me a strange look. I couldn't carry them both. But I knew someone who could.

* * *

"Thanks for this Blackjack. I owe you one."

_Two words boss. Sugar. Cubes._

At my call Blackjack had flown from Hades knows where to meet us. I was currently galloping through New Rome on Blackjack's back. (It had taken some convincing to get in, but I had done it). He had flown to the edge of New Rome but had to gallop through the city itself. Madison was proped up against his neck and James was propped up against Madison. I had my arms around both of them.

"That's it over there Blackjack," I instructed him.

_You got it boss._

I dismounted Blackjack and instructed him the wait. I ran inside and grabbed a wheelchair, much to the displeasure of the woman behind the desk. I wheeled it back out to Blackjack and carefully placed James in it.

"I'll be right back Blackjack," I said and then I pushed James inside.

"I need help," I called to anyone who would listen. A woman dressed in scrubs with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to meet me, her eyes wide.

"What in the-"

"My son," I said, interrupting her. "And my sister, she's outside, they need help. I got them here as fast as I could."

The woman looked over her shoulder. "Janis, take a wheel chair and go get the girl outside, Denise, take this boy." She turned back to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "And you. That's one nasty burn. Come with me. What's you're name?"

I shook her off. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. And I'm fine. I just need to see my wife and then I need to get back."

She frowned. "Go sit down on that bed over there. I'll be right back."

She walked briskly away. A woman, Janis I assumed, wheeled Madison past me. She smiled reassuringly. "I'll come find you when I know something." Then she left

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I finally began to feel the sting in my side. It hurt like Hades. _Ignore it Jackson. _I thought to myself. _You will have time to feel pain later. Not now. _

"Percy?" My head shot up. Piper was standing there, clearly shock and confused. The woman who had met me when I first arrived her was standing behind her. "Why in the name of Hades are you here?" She sat down next to me and touch my side gently. I hissed involuntarily. "And what happened to you."

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Answer my question, I'll answer yours," She said, crossing her arms defiantly.

I sighed. "It's a long story Pipes. All you need to know is James and Madison were hurt. I brought them here."

Pipers eyes went wide. "James is back at the house. And Madison? As in your sister?"

"James must have snuck away because he found me and told me Annabeth was in labor. And yes Madison. And no all is not forgiven, but she took a hit for me. I couldn't leave her. Now where is Annabeth?" I said standing up and hissing as my side throbbed.

Piper frowned. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Annabeth?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She led me down the hallway and to a room near the back . She turned to face me and smiled softly. "She's in there, but she was sleeping when I left." I went to enter the room, but she put her arm out. "After you see her you will get that checked out. Annabeth would murder me if she found out I let you get away without getting it checked." She nodded toward my side. I sighed and nodded. I needed to get back to the battle, but Piper was as stubborn as her mother at times. She moved her arm and nodded toward the door. I walked into the dim room. Annabeth was lying in a bed propped up by a few pillows. I smiled. She could looked beautiful in any situation. I walked over to the empty chair next to her bed and sat down. I took her hand in mine. It was cool to the touch. She moaned and her eyelids began to flutter. She turned her head toward me and smiled slightly.

"Percy," She whispered.

I smiled, in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "Hi Wise Girl." I put my hand on her stomach. "You were supposed to wait for daddy." I whispered.

Annabeth's lip trembled. "He…or she… was supposed to wait another two months," A tear escaped her eye. "It's too early."

"Hey, hey. Stop that," I wiped the tear away. "I have faith that this baby will be fine. And you should too."

"But-" He face squinted in pain and she moaned.

"Annabeth?"

"Ow," She breathed. I clicked the nurses button. I knew a contraction when I saw one. A moment later the woman who I had met when I walked in and piper came through the door. The doctor went over to Annabeth and Piper stood behind me. She silently handed me a square of Ambrosia. The godly food took away some of the pain, but it still stung.

"Hmm," The doctor said, once she had finished examining Annabeth.

"What is it Nora?" Piper asked. So her name was Nora. Good to know.

"Annabeth, I think we're going to need to do a cesarean."

A look of fear crossed Annabeth's face. "Why?"

Nora smiled sympathetically. "Precautionary. The baby is under developed, and I want to make sure everything's okay."

"I-" She began, but I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me.

I smiled at her. "It'll be okay." I said smiling. Annabeth took a shaky breath and nodded. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then looked up a Nora. "Can I stay with her?"

Nora smiled and nodded. "You can stay by her head. Let's get her prepped."

While Nora walked around the room- what she was doing the gods only know- I sat with Annabeth and held her hand, whispering to her quietly. "It's all going to be alright Wise Girl."

She looked at me in a very un-Annabeth type way. "Promise?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I blocked out all other sounds, keeping my eyes intently on Annabeth's face. Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. The curtain thing that blocked what was going on. Nora had made me clean up a bit. While she got the room ready, one of her nurses had cleaned my side out with something that stung like Hades. The burn had been wrapped tightly. Piper had given me some ambrosia, which helped a bit. Piper also volunteered to check in on James and Madison for me. I would need to see how they were before I left again. I hadn't told Annabeth that I had to leave after the baby was born to help with the fight. She didn't need anything else to worry about right now.

From what seemed like forever away I hear Nora call. "It's a girl!" But something was wrong. When each one of my children was born, thy had cried. When Bianca was born, Nico said she wailed. But this baby, our new daughter, was silent.

* * *

**No POV: **

Kenna stood in the center of it all. Watching the battle rage around her. She had watched while her apparently loyal mortal…..acquaintance…..sacrificed herself to save her half brother and her nephew. Not that Kenna really cared about Madison. In fact she had been planning on either making her a servant of some sorts or destroying her when the fight was over. Kenna was just used to absolute loyalty. This betrayal was something Kenna did not like, but she have to get over it. She had more important things to do right now.

And then there was Jackson. Lucky for here things played out the way they did. She couldn't risk revealing that her sword need time to recharge. It was all working to her favor. And the baby. The thought made Kenna smile. Kenna had known that another Jackson brat was on the way, but it was news to her that it was arriving so early.

"Terra, go find Mike and tell him to retreat," The daughter of Oceanus said, without looking at the smaller girl beside her.

Terra was confused. Kenna did not strike her as one to retreat. "We're retreating? Like surrendering?"

Kenna smirked. "Not retreating. Just changing our strategy."

Terra shrugged, but did what she was told. As soon as the younger girl left, an older man, about the age of Percy, maybe a little older, with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared from behind the tree that James had been knocked into.

"You know the words," He said quietly.

Kenna nodded. "I have been practicing them."

"Without the final words," The boy answered. His tone was very nervous. He knew completing the chant too easy would unleash chaos.

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

"You do know there is no way to ensure things will go your way," The boy leaned against the tree, folding his arms.

Kenna smirked. "Trust me Octavian, there are ways to control the outcome." She turned away from him and looked up at the sky, smiling slightly.

Octavian, who had been in self imposed exile since the end of the war with the Giants, simply shuddered and fell back into the shadows. After eace had been made with the Greeks, Octavian had disappeared in fear the he would be cast aside or imprisoned. He had been alone until he met Kenna.

Kenna smiled again and turned her head toward the sky, uttering the words she had committed to memory:

_The next child that shall be, _

_Born with the wisdom of the sea,_

_Shall bare a power buried deep,_

_A power that was put to sleep. _

_And the Gods shall rise or the Gods shall fall,_

_The child will free or enslave them all._

Octavian closed his eyes. He had warned Kenna that the last line may not mean what she wants it to mean. But he was ignored. Again. He supposed he should be used to it by now. He knew this chant, this prophecy like incantation, would lead to nothing but suffering. He had not wanted to give it to the daughter of Oceanus, but he had no choice. She gave him a place that he could call home. A place where he belonged. And he wanted Percy Jackson to pay. He was well aware that the next child to be born with both Poseidon's power over the sea and Athena's godly wisdom would belong to him and Annabeth. No other child would fit the criteria because there was no other couple that consisted of a child of Athena and a child of Poseidon. While he had nothing against the child itself, he wanted Perseus to pay. Percy had taken everything from him and now he was going to do the same.

Kenna smiled and then turned to leave the camp. This plan of hers would take some time. The child needed to grow and learn before it would be able to complete the task that Kenna had panned for it. Octavian followed her. He had nowhere else to go after all. He would wait quietly until the plan unfolded.

* * *

**I feel absolutely horrible. Things just got so busy so fast with my life. I had my wisdom teeth removed and then stuff came up with my family. I am so sorry and I will try to make sure it does not happen again. Well you now know the gender of the baby. I am ninety five percent sure I know what her name is going to be, but I am still open for suggestions if you what to leave a review of private message me. Again I am super sorry about the long wait. The good news is I am going to have a few hours where I am not going to be able to do anything but write, so the next chapter should be up relatively soon.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again sorry for the wait! But I think this chapter makes up for it :). Some important authors notes at the end of the chapter, but for now here it is.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the hospital waiting room and kept my eye out for Nico. Immediately after Kenna and her troops retreated, Nico had gone back to the underworld to see if his father knew anything about why they were retreating. That was three days ago.

"Thalia!" Nico called, interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled and walked over to meet him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him briefly. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Nico shrugged. "Dad didn't know anything, or if he did he didn't tell me, He frowned at me, his dark eyes questioning. "What's going on around here? Any news?"

I sighed again and led Nico over to the empty chairs. He had left before we had any news on the James, Madison, or the baby. "Madison is going to be fine," I began the explanation as I pulled my legs into a criss cross position on the chair. "She probably could have left while ago, but Reyna has her secured to the bed she is staying in, but Percy seems to be convinced that she's harmless."

"What do you think?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I think that I trust Percy's judgement, even if he is a Kelp head." Nico rolled his eyes and I continued. "James had a nasty concussion, but other then that he just has minor bumps and bruises. Nora, the doctor, let him leave earlier this morning. Jason, Leo, and Frank took him and the other kids to the park or something. I'm not sure. Reyna is still trying to asses the damage to the camp and Hazel and Piper are in the room with Annabeth." I glanced at my hands, which were folded in my lap. "She's… she's not doing to good Nico. She barley eats and she doesn't really speak more then a few words at a time to anyone but Percy, and me sometimes. And Percy…he alternates between sitting next to the baby and sitting next to Annabeth."

Nico frowned. "And the baby?"

"Her lungs are underdeveloped. As far as I can tell she is having trouble breathing on her own. She's hooked up to all kinds of machines and stuff. Percy sits with her most of the time."

Nico shook his head."He's beating himself up over this isn't he?"

I shrugged. "Loyalty. It's Percy." I stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can find him a coffee or something…. neither on of them has been sleeping well."

Nico nodded and kissed me. "I'm gonna go find Bianca." He got up and left.

* * *

I decided to check on Annabeth before I went to see Percy. I had stopped by the cafeteria and gotten coffee for everyone, even Annabeth who I knew wouldn't drink it.

"Hey guys," I said. Hazel and Piper turned to look at me. Hazel waved and Piper gave me a small smile. I passed out the coffee and set Percy's aside then turned my attention to Annabeth, who was lying on her side, facing away from me, facing the wall.

"She's sleeping," Piper whispered, squeezing Annabeth's foot lightly. "Finally."

I nodded. "Good."

"Nora said she will be able to leave as soon as she starts eating decently and getting some sleep," Hazel said. "She's sleeping. Halfway there."

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. "Everything is going to be fine guys."

"Percy can get her to eat," Piper pointed out.

"Percy's doing the best he can," I said. And it was true. He was doing the absolute best he could. He didn't want to leave Annabeth or the baby alone, and Annabeth, for some reason, refused to see the baby. Percy also made sure he saw James and Claire as much as he could. James had stayed in the hospital, but he would probably be staying with Claire, who was staying Jason and Piper, tonight. Piper and Hazel usually took turns staying with her while I bopped back and forth between the two. But we all had kids and things we had to do as well.

Hazel nodded and glanced at Piper. "We know," She looked back at me. "Maybe you should go-"

"I was planning on it," I interrupted her.

Piper smiled. "I was just going. I need to check on Ethan. James and Claire too." She turned to Hazel. "Are you staying here?"

Hazel nodded. "I do need go home eventually, but it can wait until Thalia gets back from talking to Percy."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I picked up the remaining coffee from the table and left the room, heading for the NICU. The hospital wasn't small, but it was easy to find your way around. Plus I had made the trip from Annabeth's room to the NICU more then once.

I saw Percy immediately when I entered the room. He was hunched over in a chair next to the only occupied incubator. His hair was even messier then it usually was, which was saying something. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, most likely the same shirt he had been wearing last night. As I walked toward him he must have heard me approaching because he turned around and gave me a small smiled.

"Hey Thalia. That coffee for me?" He rubbed his eye nonchalantly. They were duller then usually and had dark circles ringing them. He clearly wasn't sleeping well either. And he hadn't called me Pinecone Face, which bothered me more then I cared to admit. I looked down at the baby. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. She was small, so painfully small, but she didn't look like she was sick. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she was a perfectly healthy, baby girl. She had fine wispy hair that look dark, but could really be any color. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, so their color was unknown.

I smirked. "Yep. But you know, coffee is not substitute for sleep."

"I know," He sighed.

I sat down on the floor next t him and tool another sip of my now half empty coffee. "Any change?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nora came in about half an hour ago. She said the fact that it's not getting worse it a good sign." He paused and took a sip of his coffee. "But she isn't getting better. She still can't breathe on her own." He set his coffee aside and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do Thalia?"

I put my hand on his knee awkwardly. This wasn't really my area of expertise. "She's going to be fine Percy."

"How can you sound so sure?"

I shrugged. "She's the daughter of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. She's strong."

Percy smiled a small sad smile, the reached his hand in to gently touch his daughters hand. "Yeah she is," He rubbed her hand gently. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is."

"Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to look at me. "No one told me what happened."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about."

"When Kenna left. Why did she leave?"

"Oh that's right. No one talked to you about it."

He shrugged. "There wasn't really anytime."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well we really don't know why she left, just that she ordered her troops to retreat. Oh and one more thing, Octavian was with her."

His eyes went wide and his head snapped towards me. "Octavian." He stood up, a little unsteady on his feet. "What did he do? Did he-"

"Percy sit down. There's nothing we can do about it," I interrupted. He looked unsure. "Percy stop being a Kelp Head and sit down before you pass out." He rolled his eyes, but sat down.

"Sorry. I just really don't like Octavian," He mumbled, taking his daughters hand again.

I laughed. "Understandable." I stared at the tiny girl. Her chest rising and falling as she struggled to breath. This little girl was going to need her mother to snap out of whatever funk she was in. And she needed her father. "Hey Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"I was talking with Annabeth, a while ago, and she told me something that might interest you," I placed my coffee cup down and leaned back on my hands so I could look up at him.

He shot a sideways glance at me. "What?" He drew out the word slowly, almost like he was thinking about how to say it.

"She hates your job," I said, smirking at him.

Percy frowned, then let our a short chuckle. "Yeah I guess she does."

"She hates that you could have ben killed."

Percy smiled sadly. "I wasn't though. James save me nearly six years ago," He turned his gaze back to his daughter. "And James, my son, tried to save me a few days ago."

"You picked the right name."

"Yeah we did. We named him after someone she deserved it," He smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Percy was obviously thinking about something. He seemed be doing that a lot lately.

"I was thinking," He broke the silence and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"About?" I asked.

"I do have my degree in Marine Biology."

My eyebrows shot up. "You would actually consider quitting?"

He shrugged. "I have a family Thalia. They need me."

I smiled. "Yeah they do."

He placed his coffee down and rubbed his eyes. "It won't be immediately. I called in and told them I would probably be gone longer then expected."

"Did they understand?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I don't care though. I need to be here."

* * *

When I returned to Annabeth's room both Piper and Hazel were gone. I was worried for a moment until I saw the note one of them had left on the table next to Annabeth's bed.

_Thalia,_

_I had to get back Jason and the kids. Reyna needed Piper's help_

_with something involving repairs. She didn't want to leave but _

_she had to. Nora said that Annabeth will probably sleep for a _

_while. _

_See you later,_

_Piper._

I sighed and placed the note back on the side table. Annabeth was still turned toward the wall away from me.

"Annabeth," I said. "I know you're awake."

She shifted slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Annabeth, I know you better then anyone," _Except maybe Percy. _I added in my head. "And I know when you're faking." I walked around the bed to the chair and sat down. Annabeth's grey eyes were open and she was staring at the wall. Staring, but seeing nothing.

"Annabeth, everything is going to be fine. I know you don't believe it right now, but it will be."

She didn't answer me.

"Annabeth please talk to me."

She was silent for a few seconds before whispering. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! Just talk to me!"

She pushed herself up on he arm gently. "There's nothing to say Thalia. My baby is dying. My _baby_! She didn't do _anything! _She didn't get to _be _anything! It isn't _fair!_"

I shook my head. "Annabeth, I understand but-"

"No! You don't understand!" She screamed. She pulled the thing blanket over her head. "Just leave me alone Thalia. Please."

I stood up. "Annabeth-"

"Please Thalia. I just- I need to be alone."

* * *

**No POV:**

Percy Jackson was slumped in a chair in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The chair was positioned against a wall, farther away from his daughter then he had been sitting for the duration of the day. He had tried to stay conscious, but exhausted had eventually gotten the better of him. His head drooped onto his chest and he was snoring softly, almost in sync with the machines helping the baby to breathe. Percy, despite the odds, refused to lose hope that his daughter would pull through. He tried so hard, but hoping enough for himself and Annabeth had taken it's toll.

The still quiet peace in the room was interrupted by a bright light. When it faded ten figures stood in the room.

"Hypnos, make sure my son does not wake up," Poseidon whispered before moving over to the place were the baby slept. The other's- Zeus, Hera, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hermes- followed him and formed a circle around the child. Once Hypnos was sure Percy would not wake up, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the other gods to the task at hand.

"She's a tiny little thing," Athena said, tilting her head as she stared down at her granddaughter.

"We do not know what she will become," Zeus was looking at the child as well.

"What that daughter of Oceanus did does pose some problems," Hades crossed his arms.

"What should we do?" Apollo said nonchalantly. Artemis glared at him.

"Perhaps it would be best to remove the child from the equation before she causes a problem," Hera said with a shrug.

"No!" Aphrodite practically screeched at the same time Athena shot a glare at Hera and said "Absolutely not."

"It does seem like the logically thing to do," Zeus added, though he was looking at the child with a strange, almost pitying, look.

"Brother," Poseidon began, moving closer to the baby. "I know your concerns. I understand them. They concern me as well. But I assure you, if you attempt to harm my granddaughter, in anyway, you will regret it immensely." He placed his hand through the small opening and touched the child's arm briefly. "She has done nothing wrong."

"Yet," Hera whispered.

Athena ignored her and moved closer to Poseidon. "I typically do not agree with Barnacle Beard over here, but I do agree with this." It was the first time in a long time that Lady Athena thought with her hear more then she did with her head. She did not want to experience what her daughter would go through if the child died. Annabeth was a strong girl, but she was also a mother.

"I would assure she was taken care of," Hades added.

"I do not think that is reassuring anyone Hades," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"We should eliminate the threat before it can come to be," Hera said, her position in the matter clear.

"Did we not think the same thing about my son? And the children of my brothers? When we discovered Percy was the child of the prophecy you wanted to eliminate him. We didn't and look what he did? He saved Olympus on more then one occasion. I think my view is clear. I say we not only allow the child to live, but Apollo should help her along."

"Do I have a say in this?" The god in question said, raising his hand as if he were a child in school.

"Now is not the time brother," Artemis crossed her arms and looked at the sleeping baby.

"Then when is the time sis?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I personally feel that we should give the girl a chance," She shrugged. "We can keep an eye on her. Act later if need be, but to punish the innocent child."

Zeus tilted his head in thought. "Hermes, you have been rather quiet. What is your opinion on this matter?"

Hermes shrugged. "No matter what we decide to do, someone is going to end up unhappy. If we eliminate the child right here and now, it will crush Percy, Annabeth, and those close to them will not forgive us easily-"

"They do not need to know," Hera interrupted him.

"Even if that is true, it will break them. Losing a child…. we have all lost a child. At least one child. We may not have been close with these children, but losing a child hurts." The pain in the messenger god's voice was clear. He had never truly gotten over the death of his son, Luke. He thought getting rid of the child was wrong for many reasons. "On the other hand, not getting rid of the child does pose a threat- to us as well as the world."

"My son and Annabeth have the ability to raise this girl correctly," Poseidon replied. "She will have not one, but _two _parents who will explain to her what is right and what it wrong. I trust my son-"

"And I trust my daughter," Athena added.

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "I trust her daughter as well."

"I can't let you hurt the baby," Aphrodite said, her voice resolved. She turned to the child and cooed. "She's too cute. Yes she is." Her voice returned to normal. "My favorite couple makes the most adorable children. And this one is no exception. She will grow up to be gorgeous."

Percy groaned in the chair, effectively silencing the gods for a brief moment. He mumbled something and turned into a slightly more comfortable position before settling down again.

"I suggest we make our decision quickly," Artemis whispered. "Percy will not remain sleeping forever."

Zeus noted. "It seems the general consensus is to let the child live, for now," He shot a glance a Hera, whose face was contorted into a scowl. "We will allow Apollo to heal the child and she will live… until a time presents itself that she may pose a threat. It is all I can compromise to for now."

Poseidon did not seem one hundred percent content, but nodded. "Apollo, if you would."

Apollo cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. He gently lifted the glass that concealed to baby. He placed a hand gently on her small chest (typically he would use both hand, but the baby was jet to tiny). A warm light encased the baby. Her breathing sped up for a moment before it slowed and evened out. When the glow faded the child's breathing was normal and even. Apollo smiled at his work and replaced the lid.

"Done. When Percy wakes up, he will find a perfectly healthy, all be it small, baby. There's nothing I can do about her size," Apollo explained to the assembled gods and goddesses.

"We should go now," Athena said. Their was a flash of light as the gods and goddesses disappeared. Poseidon remained for a moment and walked over to his sleeping son. He noticed the circles under Percy's eyes, the permanent frowned that seemed to be on his face.

Poseidon smiled sadly. "You are brave my son. I am proud." He touched Percy's shoulder gently before disappearing as well

* * *

When the nurse came in the check on the unnamed baby girl Jackson about five minutes later, she nearly dropped the chart as she checked the baby's vital signs. Her small squeak woke up the sleeping man in the chair.

"Wass goin' on," Percy Jackson mumbled as he woke from his slumber.

The nurse turned and smiled at him. "Mr. Jackson, you're not going to believe this."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I looked down at the precious pink bundle that was cradled carefully in my arms. The nurses were all surprise and confused. My daughter had made a complete one-eighty in just a few hours. She was breathing normally on her own. She had opened her eyes. They were almost a sea foam green color, as if my eyes and Annabeth's had mixed together. She was in perfect health, like any other baby.

She was still tiny. So very tiny. She would probably always be tiny. But she was here and she was healthy, but most importantly she was mine. They had taken her out of the box she had been in and placed her in my arms. It felt nice to finally be able to cradle my child. I kissed the top of head and stroked her soft cheek. She blinked up at me and snuggled closer to me.

"Oh gods, she wasn't lying," I looked over my shoulder and saw Thalia leaning against the door frame looking at me.

"Who?"

"Nora. She told me little unnamed baby Jackson was doing better."

I smiled. "Not just better Thalia, she's perfect."

She smiled too. "Well we should probably go introduce her to her mommy."

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we should." I stood up, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in my arms. "Let me just let the nurse know and we'll bring her to the room. Does Annabeth know?"

Thalia shook her head. "No. She was sleeping when Nora came in. I told her would needed to let her sleep, but I think this may be worth it."

* * *

Nora had given us permission to take the baby to Annabeth's room while she went to get one of the bassinets for her to stay in. I was almost one hundred percent possible that when Annabeth found out the baby could stay with her, she wouldn't want Nora to take her back to the nursery. Annabeth hadn't seen the baby yet, and I was glad I was able to be with her when she saw our daughter for the first time.

When Thalia and I walked into Annabeth's room she was staring out the window. I could almost feel the hopelessness radiating off of her. All she had to do was turn around and all of that pain and sorrow would disappear and she would be my happy Wise Girl again. Thalia walked over to herald knelt beside the bed.

"Hey Annie? Are you awake," She said quietly.

Annabeth moaned. "No."

Thalia smirked. "You need to wake up. There's someone here who wants to say hello."

"Thalia, I'm not it the mood to see anyone right now."

"Annabeth," I whispered. "You're going to want to see this person." Annabeth rolled over slowly. Her eyes slowly went wide and tears began to form in the corners of them.

"Is that…." She whispered.

I nodded.

"And she's…."

I laughed and nodded again.

"How?" Annabeth breathed, pulling herself into a sitting position with Thalia's help.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, one leg dangling off the bed. "No one knows. I fell asleep and when I woke up the nurse was there. She told me that our little girl made a complete turn around. She's healthy as any other baby."

Annabeth held her hands out. A silent question. I gently placed the girl in her mothers arms. She had fallen asleep and wiggled slightly when she was passed. Her eyes blinked open and she stared up curiously at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed once and smiled. "Her eyes."

"Yeah, like a combination of the two of us," I said putting my arm around both of them. I turned my head to look at Thalia. "Can you get the kids Thals? They need to meet their baby sister."

Thalia, who had stood up and backed away slightly to give us some room, nodded. "of course. Should I get the others too?"

Annabeth nodded. "Everyone needs to meet little…" She trailed off and looked at me, concern in her eyes. "She doesn't have a name."

I rolled my eyes. "We have time Wise Girl."

Thalia laughed. "Well I'll just go tell everyone baby girl is gonna be fine." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Annabeth, who had returned her gaze to our daughter, sighed. "We need to name her."

I smiled. "I actually had an idea about that," I leaned forward and whispered the name that had been brewing in my mind for that last few hours.

When she heard it she smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" I voice called. Both of us turned our gaze from our infant daughter to our five year old one. Claire was dressed in a camp Jupiter shirt (I would have to kill Jason later) and jeans. Piper must have done her hair because her pigtails were perfect.

"Shh Claire Bear. You'll wake your baby sister," Annabeth whispered. It was amazing what twenty minutes with her newborn daughter did to her attitude.

Claire smiled widely. "Piper told me I had a sister, but I didn't believe her!" She ran over the the bed and careful climbed up so she was kneeling in front of me looking at the baby.

"Where are your brothers baby?" Annabeth asked.

"Here momma!" A voice that was unmistakably Zach's called. He bolted into the room, followed soon by James. Both of the boys scrambled onto the bed as well. James settled on the other side of Annabeth, while James sat in front of him, gazing at the sleeping baby. I pulled Claire into my lap and she cuddle into my embrace. The bed was crowded, but none of us cared.

"There you guys are!" Thalia said, running into the room. She smiled at us. "Everyone's waiting outside. Should I send them in a few people at a time?"

"Yeah, but wait a second," I said and I shot a glance at Annabeth. " We have to tell you something first."

Thalia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What?"

Annabeth smiled. "Percy and I decided on a name."

Thalia's face broke into a grin.

"What is it mommy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah wants my baby sisters name?" James asked, touching the baby's face gently.

"Well," I said smiling. "We named her after someone who is a close friend of ours."

"She's brave and nice, but also tough," Annabeth added.

I turned to look at Thalia. "And she pretty much kept me sane these last few days."

Annabeth smiled. "Me too."

Thalia's eyes widened in realization. "You named the baby after me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Her first name starts with a T."

"And then there's her middle name," Annabeth laughed.

"What's her name daddy?" Claire asked, unable to take the suspense anymore.

I laughed. "Her name is Tessa. Tessa Grace Jackson."

* * *

**So again sorry for the wait! This story is nearing the end, but it is not quite over yet. I have two definite sequels to this story planned if you guys show interest in them I will describe them briefly next chapter. The third potential sequel is a story were the Jackson clan goes on a family vacation. Here's your job. I am going to put a pool on my profile with a few potential vacation locations. Vote on which one you think would be the most interesting (I have a basic story board for all of them). Thank you so much for bearing with me! Until next update my lovely readers. -LunarWhispers  
**


End file.
